Spring 2: Said and Done
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: Last spring, something happened between Alvin and Simon that neither could ever let go of. Last spring was only a warm-up... what are we in for here..? Pairing is Alvin/Simon, rated M
1. Warming Up to Spring Again

**Hello again! I wanted to give you all a short but insightful intro for the second story,**

**Here's hoping you'll all take to this one as well as the first!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, and strangely deserted day along the lane; Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller were walking along a pathway towards a park up ahead. The quiet was not just from the surrounding nature, the young boy and girl were not speaking. Which was unusual.<p>

Usually, they'd have so much to say to each other, they'd send the whole neighbourhood bizerk with want of quiet.

Almost a whole year had gone by with these two not seeing each other, since the girls had gone on a holiday for summer, and the boys were giving concerts everywhere, the two trio's had been separated. It was near the end of winter already. And that meant one thing: spring.

Alvin's pure blue eyes set, unmoving, on the concrete in front of him, barely registering the fact that he was still walking when an arm shot out to stop him.

He looked up at Brittany's own, crystal, eyes and back down again, having an idea of what she wanted tot talk about out here.

'A-Alvin...' she began, but wasn't sure how to word her next thoughts, 'spring is... in, like, a week...' she bit her lip as Alvin went crimson. He always did, now, when spring was mentioned.

'S-so?' Alvin replied as casually as possible.

'I... I just wanted to know...' Brittany sighed, 'why did you... why Simon?'

Alvin's eyes went wide and he tripped over his words. 'B-Brittany, you know I didn't – couldn't – I didn't _want_ to, it was j-just that – I knew – it was _not_ my fault, Brit...' he concluded, 'and I wish... I wish it never happened...'

Brittany nodded. 'I'm sure you do.' She said earnestly.

Unbeknown to the two, if Simon himself were here to hear that comment from Alvin... he wouldn't take it well.

'I mean…' Alvin continued regardless, 'I didn't have… a –a choice, really.' He sighed. 'It was all… see…' he made towards a park bench slowly, Brittany following.

'I just wanted to know… you seemed so different. I didn't know how to talk to you.' Brittany told Alvin slowly. They sat slowly. 'Alvin, what happened last spring?' She concluded.

'I don't…' Alvin began, but Brittany gave him a small glare that immediately registered as "you owe me the explanation of a lifetime for that. Do it."

'So... so we were in heat and... our age makes it worse, and Simon was the only one who knew, and could help me, if ever it went off randomly...' Alvin explained in all basics.

Brittany nodded. 'I know about that, already. Jeanette told me all about your "pain" thing, and how you needed that kind of thing... but...' she bit her lip as she knew she was touching a soft subject, 'when I saw you... together... you looked like a couple to me. A happy couple. I didn't know what to say.' Brittany admitted. 'Especially when Simon came down. I mean, usually, you'd tell him to go away and mind his own business, or something, but you told him exactly what we were talking about.'

Alvin had a curious look on his features; he hardly remembered last spring. 'I... I guess I was just... it was...' he frowned. 'It doesn't matter, though, Brit, 'cause spring is gone. I don't want to think about last spring...' he stood. 'And if that's the only reason you wanted to talk to me, then I think I should get back home.'

Brittany gave a slight nod and Alvin turned, making his way back home, furious with how Brittany was acting. She _knew_ he didn't want to think about it. She _knew_ how much he regretted having it happen.

Exhaling, Alvin paced faster towards the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short, but kind of "opening credits" for the story. I was thinking how every episode usually started with the Seville's house, so I wanted to end this with that.<strong>

**So, Brittany's in here a bit more than last story, but you were all curious as to why she acted so nervous, I'm sure the plot will thicken as the story goes... and, not to worry, there are many more surprises in store XD**

**Still, definatly, an Alvin/Simon story. But, there'll probably be some Alvin/Brittany, too. But, I'm not too much counting on it. This story will also introduce an OC of mine, Cruise, but that's later :D**


	2. Things I'll Never Say

**Chapter is not **_**really**_** based on the song, but it fits well into Simon's situation: Things I'll Never Say, By Avril Lavigne**

**So, here's the, well, official first chapter, but lets just call it the second, 'cause otherwise it gets confusing XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Simon Seville was having a problem.<p>

Alvin had been gone for fifteen minutes, and the younger of the two was worried; but he was trying not to be. In fact, he was trying not to think about Alvin at all.

For months and months, Simon had really been trying to get rid of this little crush he still had on Alvin, but the truth is that it wasn't so little anymore. It was only a couple of months ago, that Christmas had been celebrated, and by then, Simon was shyly keeping close to mistletoe.

Embarrassing, yes, to admit, but Alvin's kiss was what was getting him this worked up.

Simon hadn't been able to think straight in the last couple of weeks. If Alvin wasn't at home, Simon would get worried and _really_ couldn't concentrate. Even reading a book was getting hard to do.

Simon sighed and stood, adjusting his glasses.

Unfortunately, Alvin didn't even consider Simon as a kind of interest; love or good friend. He was that old stubborn, egotistical brother he was before spring.

Before spring... spring was about to come again, that Simon could count on. Actually, he kept a secret count-down for spring. A little secret he didn't want to admit to himself. Sure, he was hopeful that spring would be the same (more or less) as last spring. But, he didn't want to risk it all and have Alvin feeling something unreal, again. This time, he couldn't deal with that kind of heartbreak.

He and Alvin _were_ half mates, though, so that wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

Simon was in their shared bedroom, ready to start pacing in worry. Separation anxiety? Maybe. All he knew was that if Alvin didn't come back soon, he would go look for him.

Downstairs, the door was opened roughly and almost slammed shut. Alvin was home.

Trying to stifle that elated feeling Simon had in the pit of his stomach, the bespectacled brother quickly grabbed a random book and collapsed onto his bed, pulling it open and reading.

A red blur entered the room quickly and closed the door just as roughly as downstairs. Simon found himself worried about how he might look, but kept his eyes on his page, trying not to blush.

Alvin gave an irritated sigh and lay down on his own bed, still rather annoyed at Brittany.

He looked over the room and saw Simon lying there on his bed, reading a book like usual. Alvin had to admit, almost every time he was in the room with Simon, the younger brother was reading. It was starting to get suspicious. Alvin couldn't help but blush when he looked at Simon; he had no feelings for him, but the things he remembered doing _with_ Simon last year were a stain on his memory, and he hated thinking about it. Having Simon around him just reminded him of his bruised reputation.

He sighed. 'Hi, Simon,' he greeted, regardless of not wanting to talk to him.

Simon nodded in response and continued reading. Alvin was grateful Simon seemed to know when he wasn't in the mood to talk. Actually, Simon was being extremely compatible with Alvin, lately, and it was getting harder to throw the usual fights. Not that they didn't fight, because there was a lot... okay, maybe ten... or less – so they hadn't fought as much as usual.

Most likely, Simon wanted to get rid of every thought of last spring, just like Alvin.

How wrong he was.

Simon was trying to devise a way to tell Alvin his feelings _before_ spring, so that it would be real if Alvin agreed to them. But, he'd been trying this for a month, and was nowhere near close to getting the courage to tell Alvin any of his feelings.

He supposed he should get a move on, since spring should start in two days, and... well, there'd be no turning back. Alvin's "pain" would hit and Simon would have to help him out, and everything would be repeated.

Alvin was deep in thought. Brittany had told him spring was in a week, and he wasn't looking forward to it, now that he knew what he would be going through, it would be much harder to restrain the thoughts of last spring, and there was the possibility that someone might see them, like Jeanette had.

He had to admit, he felt some hollow feeling. Like something was missing, and it had been there for a long while, now. Probably since the end of last spring, but he couldn't decide what it was. It was like some amazing thing had happened and all he was left with was the longing for that feeling again, but he had no clue as to what it was in the first place. This, among other things, frustrated him most when he was around Simon.

Sighing loudly again, Alvin got up and walked over to Simon, feeling a little awkward.

He noticed a blush forming on Simon's cheeks and smiled a bit; he wasn't sure why. It was just funny.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Simon intently. 'Simon..?' He asked softly. The younger nodded again, glued to the page. 'Simon, can you put the book down and talk to me?'

Simon closed the book and sat up, an irritable look in his eyes. 'Yes, Alvin?' He persisted.

Alvin smiled in satisfaction. 'I wanted to ask how far away spring is.' He admitted, trying and failing to keep a calm and confident look.

Simon's blush was evident, now. 'Two days.' He replied. 'Why?'

Alvin shrugged. 'I guess I was just curious.' He stood. 'Thanks.'

As he turned away, he scowled. _Two days? That's all I have? Two days until I have to deal with... with... __**spring**__?_

'Uhm, Alvin..?' Simon called him back in a tentative voice. Alvin rolled his eyes and turned back to Simon, giving him an inquiring look, impatient.

'What?' He asked stoutly.

'I...' Simon looked down. Was now the right time? Would it ever be? 'I wanted to... to say good luck. For spring.' He concluded. Alvin's eyes went a little wider.

'Uh, thanks.' He said slowly. 'You too.'

Simon nodded. 'A-and that...' he took a deep breath and stood as well. 'L-last spring, I...' he searched Alvin's blue eyes, finding impatience and a little of fear. 'I...' he swallowed, 'we went through a lot last spring, and remember how we both kind of... fell, for each other... well, I guess...' By now, Alvin was reluctant to stay, he didn't want to hear that. He didn't want to be reminded of his slip-up last spring, and all those attractions to Simon that weren't real.

'Simon, I... I don't want to...' Alvin sighed at the rather desperate look Simon's eyes showed.

'I guess my...' Simon turned away, folding his arms to keep his hands from shaking, 'I think I still...' Alvin shook his head, curiously panicked, not believing he was hearing this, 'I still have... those... feelings.' Simon finished. He didn't want to see Alvin's reaction, he just wanted to hope, he just wanted to be able to still imagine that Alvin would accept this.

Alvin was in total shock. He hadn't seen this coming.

Truthfully, it made a lot of sense, but he didn't care about the reason, he just wanted to be away from Simon. Everything just got that much more complicated; Alvin felt that hollow feeling coming out again, but he ignored it. This was... this was too much. This couldn't be real, he must be dreaming – right! – that was it. This was all some nightmare... he'd fallen asleep.

'Tell me you're kidding..?' Alvin whispered pleadingly. Simon almost choked as he felt tears forming.

_No, this was not how I wanted it..._ He thought wildly, thankful Alvin couldn't see how fast he was trying to hold his emotions together; he felt like... everything was crumbling around him. Alvin was gone; the loving brother who had held him willingly was gone...

'Simon...' Alvin continued, '... that can't be right... you can't...' he bit his lip, '...please, Si, it can't be true...'

Simon tried stopping all the emotions from making him start sobbing, but even if he did, what could he do? He couldn't just walk away without giving an answer, and he couldn't simply _give_ the answer. Could he?

'Alvin,' Simon got out calmly, 'I... I wouldn't lie... about this.' He replied.

Alvin shook his head, the whole world was crashing around him. He couldn't stay here; he left the room quickly.

The strangest thing was, Alvin _wanted_ to comfort Simon. He wanted to hold him and tell him he felt the same way – but, he wouldn't do that, because he didn't feel that way. Did he?

Alvin left the house, confusion written all over him, trying to figure out whether or not he could say what he felt. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. He wasn't sure how he could deal with this... Simon wasn't the same, like Alvin thought. Simon was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes, I'm all solemn after writing that...<strong>

**I guess it's a big thing to spring on you all in the first few chapters, but I had to. It needed to be here, and it goes along with everything else.**

**So, Simon confused Alvin. Which, I suppose, is better than rejection, right?**

**Anywho, thanks for the reviews so far! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, I hope :D**


	3. With Love: Defiance

**Glad to see the positive reviews are already coming in with only two chapters XD thank you all!**

**So I've had fun adapting the personalities of the two brothers to suit how they feel towards one another, and the result is below! Hope it's to everyone's liking – **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The few days before spring passed much too quickly, in both brother's opinions.<p>

They couldn't stand being in the same room together for very long; Alvin was slightly scared, and Simon felt like all eyes were on him: terrified.

Alvin had spent much of his time outside, at the park or just walking aimlessly around, hoping not to bump into anyone, and desperately trying to think; to make more sense of everything. That's all he wished for right now. For everything to make sense.

Meanwhile, Simon was falling into all the clichés that Alvin had come to know, and that wasn't a good sign. It meant Simon would keep attempting to grab Alvin's attention, or he'd stop completely and wait for Alvin to say, or do, something remotely encouraging so that Simon would accept the feelings and would be able to feel okay about them.

Alvin was up for neither.

Yet, the fact that spring was coming, Alvin couldn't help but feel that it was the exact same thing: he was forced to give Simon at least a little of what he wanted. Wasn't he? Forced to be "with" him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Simon didn't want to force anything on Alvin. He knew that when spring came, and he would undoubtedly have to deal with Alvin again, it would be awkward and Simon would feel much too strongly about it.

But, Simon didn't want to be _completely_ sexual with Alvin. It wasn't like he _wanted_ them to have sex, or something; that would be too weird. No, he just wanted there to be a spark: something amazing that would keep them both completely together throughout spring, and onwards.

_I don't want to take advantage of Alvin... that's what I'm trying to say... I wish... I wish he'd just talk to me... before it gets awkward, before he might think he's forced... before I get hopeful._

Simon woke on this thought, the morning spring was starting. He supposed it was too late, now.

'Simon..?' A soft voice called him timidly.

Simon opened his eyes to the blurry form in front of him which he suspected was Alvin, by the amazing blue eyes. Simon had to blush: _the last time I saw him like this we were in the shower together... oh, gods, am I dreaming?_

'W-what is it, Alvin..?' He murmured, reaching for his glasses sleepily.

Alvin bit his lip and held the glasses away from Simon, knowing that he was less likely to be forceful without his glasses, at whatever Alvin had to say. Plus, there was something in Simon's eyes that let Alvin know so much more than what Simon was saying.

'Simon, it's spring...' Alvin began, 'I... I'm... scared.' He admitted, finding that it wasn't so hard to tell Simon that, somehow. 'How do I know... if... it's all innocent, Si, what if you... you l-lie to me, or something, and say that we have to go further than usual, and what if I – Simon, what if we –'

Simon blushed, slightly flattered, slightly defensive, still searching for his glasses with one hand. He replied with something real intelligent like "argh" and gave up the search for his glasses. 'A-Alvin, I...' he realised this was their first conversation in two days, 'I w-wouldn't do something like that...' he insisted, 'I... I don't want you... like that... I don't want to take a-advantage of you...' he went crimson at how he had no clue how to talk to Alvin. He wanted to say that he cared about him too much, that he would never dream of doing anything harmful or scarring to him.

Alvin slowly gave Simon his glasses back, figuring it was unfair, and he'd seen, now, the truth in those grey eyes. He did believe him, but all at once he didn't want to: that would mean that Simon was really... deeply... he was in love, and Alvin couldn't deal with that right now. He wished that all those feelings Simon held would just go away, and he didn't know how he could make them do that.

Supporting his ego, Alvin replied; 'Since when do you care about my feelings?' He watched as Simon fitted his glasses back on. 'I don't understand why you're like... this.'

Simon sat up against his pillow, a thoughtful look in his eyes. 'I – I have no clue, Alvin...' he agreed, realising that he was talking to Alvin about his crush on him and biting his lip nervously. 'I guess... I just... am.'

'Where do we start from, Simon?' Alvin asked, trying to throw away the awkward conversation of his own brother crushing on him. 'What will you have to do, and how often?'

Simon sighed and looked down. 'The truth is... I have no idea.' He confessed. 'It might be where we left off... or, it might be back to the start again...' he looked at Alvin. 'I suppose you'd prefer the second option..?'

Alvin nodded. 'I suppose you'd prefer the first?' He retorted. Simon almost flinched at how cold that was. Why the heck did he have an attraction to this guy?

Simon didn't answer. He wanted the first option, yes, but not for the desire to touch Alvin. He wanted it _exactly_ where they'd left off; with all their feelings intact and their emotions unpredictable. The time when Alvin cared, and would be the one telling Simon he loved him. That option, to Simon, would be bliss.

'So, you'll just spring on me something and I wont know what's happening because you know all about this,' Alvin took a breath, '_and_, not to mention, you have some stupid crush on me, so everything we do will be in your lust, and I won't be able to do anything about it, oh, and the fact that we're half-mates already just adds to how unfair this is on me, and I can't do anything about it. Simon, I don't want this.' Alvin frowned at Simon. 'I don't want any of this. I don't want to be bound to you.'

Simon flinched again. Damnit, he could _hit_ Alvin.

'Alvin,' he replied as calmly as possible, in contrast to Alvin's enquiring look, 'that's not going to happen like that. My idiotic crush will _not_ get in the way of you and the pain you'll be going through. And I promise, as soon as you say "it's gone", I'll get out of the room and leave you alone until the next one, and I will only start with the basics.' He promised everything darkly. 'And I don't want to be bound to you, either. But that's not going away, so get used to it.'

Alvin folded his arms and sat beside Simon. 'How do I know you're telling the truth?' He asked.

Simon rolled his eyes. _Because I love you,_ said a voice in his head, but he couldn't exactly say that to Alvin. 'Because we're all we have this spring. No one else can help you, and...well...'

Alvin raised a brow. 'And no one else can help _you_?' He completed the sentence. 'Simon, seriously, everything I might do to you this spring will all be fake. Trust _me_ on that.'

Simon sighed. 'I don't doubt it, Alvin. I've accepted that, I did last spring, before I actually _did_ –'

'Simon, just _stop_ telling me! I _know_ you're _lusting_ for me to agree with what you're feeling, and I know you want to call me a "lover", or something, but I'm your brother; it's wrong, and not going to happen. Even _if_ it happened, _if_ I somehow had feelings for you, I wouldn't want to act on them because it's gross! So why keep reminding me, Simon?' Alvin demanded.

Simon shook his head. _Why do I like him..? He's such a douche..._ 'Look, Alvin, I've _accepted_ that. Everything. So –'

'"So I don't need to worry",' Alvin finished for him. 'Yeah. Sure. You said that last spring, and it rebounded on yourself.'

Simon was starting to get impatient with Alvin. 'Alvin, if you can't bear to _be_ around me, would you just leave the room? You don't need to be here, telling me off.' He told him. 'Why... why are you teasing me? Testing my attraction? Do you want to prove to yourself that you're just "oh so desirable" that even your own _brother_ fell for you? It's like seduction, you talking about this and staying with me!'

Alvin gave Simon his best shocked look. 'I am _not_ "teasing" you!' He half-yelled. 'That's something you need to keep to your fantasies!'

'Will you get off my bed?' Simon asked in a calmer voice.

Alvin raised a brow, scowling slightly. 'Why? All that yelling turning you on? Are you thinking of jumping me?' He retorted, again just as cruel.

Simon sat up straight, annoyed. 'Shut up, Alvin!' He ordered in that authoritative voice. 'Whatever you're trying to do, it's not working!'

'I'm trying to get you to stop crushing on me!' Alvin told him desperately.

'You know what, Alvin, it's doing the opposite!' Simon responded. It was kind of untrue, but he was still feeling something with Alvin sitting on his bed. 'So I think you're hot! So I like the way you are! So I miss the way you kissed me! Get over it, Alvin, 'cause it's _your_ fault!'

Alvin groaned in annoyance and stood. 'Maybe if you actually showed something other than your own _stubbornness_ last spring, I would have considered you!' He scowled and walked out of the room.

Simon only just realized the time: nine-thirty. He'd never slept that late. No wonder Theodore wasn't here; he'd be down making breakfast, probably, or eating it by now. What was thinking about Alvin _doing_ to him? Even his sleep was being altered.

He breathed a bit heavier after that argument, not knowing how it got to such an extreme point, and not liking the way Alvin was taking his situation. If only he'd understand.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alvin muttered to himself aimlessly, just standing outside the room's door in the hallway.

Simon was really getting to him, and not attraction-wise. No. Alvin would remain defiant for as long as he wanted, and would _never_ feel any attraction for that younger, blue-clad brother of his. He was that annoyed at him he couldn't even think quietly anymore, he had to let it all out, but he didn't know who could help him with that.

Certainly not Simon; maybe before their "conversation", but now Alvin couldn't bear being comforted by Simon. He refused to be consoled by him, refused to be the weaker one, now.

Then his pain hit.

* * *

><p><strong>So much fun to write, but I'm not sure why :D<strong>

**Alvin's horrible to Simon. I wished I could kick him after all he yelled at Simon, after all Simon's going through...**

**Anyway, thanks for support! It keeps me on my toes every day to continue! School's over now, so writing will be a breeze! **


	4. Brittany's Counceling Service

**Back ASAP! I'm really eager to continue :D waiting for those ideas to flow!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Simon heard a small groan outside the door, and he knew it was Alvin, only, he didn't dare go out there. Not right now. Maybe if they hadn't been so angry at each other, he might be game enough, but now he figured he'd let Alvin cool down.<p>

'S-Simon..!'

Simon's eyes went wide and he rushed out the door; standing at the frame in his pyjamas with a worried look on his face, he saw Alvin on the ground and he kneeled beside him, instantly with him, hoping Alvin would understand how he cared for him. At the same time, he felt almost reluctant.

There was Alvin, yelling at him just minutes ago all those cruel things, and now he expected to be helped by the very person he'd offended. But, Simon had to move past that. He knew Alvin needed him, and he confessed he liked thinking that.

Alvin looked up at Simon slowly, the Pain was as bad as he remembered, but nothing could ever brace him for it. 'S-Simon, it's... please don't... do anything... too... sexual...' he gave Simon an irresistible look that made the restrains on Simon's emotions weaken, but he ignored every desire and took Alvin's hand slowly, entwining his fingers with Alvin's, nervously knowing how much he'd wanted this just days ago.

He almost closed his eyes to savour the moment and the feel of Alvin's hands; just so soft, gentle, exactly how he remembered and better. All he wanted was to lean closer, to be able to kiss him again, he noticed all the time how soft and inviting Alvin's lips looked, and he wanted more than ever that perfect fit the two had so strangely acquired.

Alvin sighed a little. 'It's going...' he said softly. Simon nodded and took Alvin's other hand, holding them almost lovingly. Alvin kind of flinched and nodded as well. 'It's gone.' He told Simon confidently.

Simon let go of Alvin quickly and retreated back into the bedroom, keeping to his promise.

Alvin remained on the floor, his mind reeling. It was spring; it had most definitely started, and that meant he'd be weaker to Simon's advances. But, so far, Simon was being very compatible with that. Alvin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, guilty, suddenly, for being so cruel to Simon. It was obvious Simon truly cared about him, and that he wouldn't try anything if Alvin wasn't willing.

Alvin pulled himself together; these thoughts of Simon being a caring person would not help his situation. He needed to believe Simon was going to push him, he needed to believe the complete opposite of what he was kinda sorta thinking now.

Confused as anything, Alvin lifted himself up and walked downstairs, not so sure what to do. He couldn't remember where he was going... or what he wanted to do before it hit. What was this? The confusion and _caring_ feeling. At least that weird hollow feeling seemed to be lessening.

Alvin inhaled deeply and continued outside, walking along the road to the Chipette's house. He supposed if he couldn't talk to Simon, he could talk to Brittany. She seemed to want to help. He just hoped she would.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Simon had never felt so strange. Or, so far as he could remember.

He now had all the anticipation that came with the access to touch Alvin, only the problem was, Alvin no longer needed to be educated in this act of nature. He knew all there was to know (more or less) and so there was no need to talk to Simon again, and no need to be with him.

But Simon felt that he needed some way to stay around Alvin; and somehow spring wasn't satisfying that.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alvin moved inside the white gate surrounding the girl's house and walked casually up to the door, rang the bell and waited. Luckily, Brittany was the one who answered. Alvin didn't feel much like talking to anyone else.

'Uh, hi, Alvin.' She greeted, confusion in her eyes. 'What's up?'

'C-can I talk to you?' He asked slowly. Brittany motioned for Alvin to come inside, but Alvin shook his head. 'In private.'

Brittany smiled. 'Um, yeah, there's only me and Ellie here for a couple of hours, and she's out with Theodore again.' She told Alvin. 'You can come in.'

Alvin nodded and walked past Brittany into the house. He followed her into the living room and they both took a seat on the sofa, Alvin staring at his feet and Brittany looking at Alvin expectantly.

'So...' she said slowly, 'what is it?'

Alvin looked up at her quickly. 'I... I'm not even sure why I w-wanted to tell you this...' he admitted softly, 'but I wanted to give your explanation, I suppose...' he looked away from her again. 'You asked me "why Simon"...' he blushed. 'A-and, you can't repeat any of this, Brit.' He added. 'You promise?' He looked up at her. She nodded eagerly.

'I promise, Alvin. Go on.'

Alvin sighed heavily. 'I suppose the real reason why I had to go to Simon... and, probably the reason you thought we looked like a couple... was...' he bit his lip, regretting coming here already, 'uh, me and Simon... are bound for life.' he said quickly. 'Please, don't freak out.'

Brittany kept in her emotions, for Alvin's sake. She knew she would either, well, laugh, or start yelling out how freaked out she was. 'I'm not freaking out.' She insisted, more convincing herself. 'Just, confused.' She decided. 'Uh... why?'

Alvin gave her an embarrassed look. 'A-according to Simon...' he looked away from her again. 'One spring, when we were younger, like five or something, we... uh...' he shook his head, 'we kissed, and it was the first for both of us... and, that's kinda like half-claiming... so, that's why we seemed... to fit, as a couple, and that's... why it was Simon...'

Brittany's eyes were slightly wider than usual as she tried not to explode with some rant and many, many more questions.

'I think I wanted to tell you, 'cause it's... spring, and... mating season, started today... and I wanted to... let you know.' Alvin deduced. 'I'm really worried, Brit,' he admitted, 'and, again, you can't tell anyone this...'

Brittany nodded. 'Alvin, don't worry, I won't...' she promised. 'And... will I freak out by this next bit of knowledge?'

Alvin half smiled. 'Probably.' He told her. 'Uh, well, see, last spring me and Simon kinda had little crushes on each other, and I was convinced what I felt was real, and Simon was convinced what he felt wasn't, then...' he shook his head. 'Spring ended, and all my feelings for Simon went away.' He looked up at Brittany, hoping she would piece the rest together.

'W-what about... S-Simon's..?' She asked timidly.

'Simon is... Simon's in love with me, Brit.' He told her in complete earnest. 'And I'm worried he might do something to me and say that he needed to because of spring. I mean, he knows so much more than I do, and he might just use that to his advantage.' He looked down. 'I don't know what to do...'

Brittany frowned. 'Alvin, seriously, if I know _anything_ about Simon, it's that I couldn't picture him hurting you. I can't see him forcing you to do anything you don't want to do. That's not the same mild-mannered Simon we know.' She insisted. 'I am... really freaked out by everything you've told me, but, really, Alvin...' she bit her lip. 'I guess you just can't help who you fall in love with. And, Simon is the prime example.' She sighed. 'Please don't jump to conclusions just because it's different.'

Alvin nodded slowly, insure if he wanted to hear this or not, and confused as to why Brittany wasn't sharing his disgust. 'I guess that's why I was scared...' he pieced slowly, 'because it wasn't... right. It was different.' He chuckled and looked at Brittany. 'Who knew you were so wise?' He commented. She frowned.

'Glad I could help.' She replied sarcastically.

Alvin smiled. 'I'd better go.' He said. 'I'm guessing I'm due for the Pain anytime soon, and...' he shook his head. 'I need to be around Simon.' He hugged Brittany quickly, before she could say anything, and left, calling back; 'thanks, Brit!'

* * *

><p><strong>Helpful Brittany? Caring Alvin? Unsarcastic Simon? What is this? Also note: Brittany never closed the front door... :o<strong>

**Anyway, I s'pose this is like a little "moral lesson" on love... kinda. But, I absolutely needed Brittany to know about their bond. It'll come back and will be one of the most important twists in the story...**

**Thanks for giving me the inspirational fuel to keep writing!**


	5. What is Alvin's PROBLEM?

**Yes! Moving forward, closer and closer to the fight for love...**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jeanette Miller was on her way back from her part-time desk job at the library. In her arms were three books she really wanted to get home and read, and as she walked home she peered at each cover slyly. Refusing that obedient voice telling her to wait, she pulled out the bottom book, open it up and started reading.<p>

Of course, this was one of those many times when she just _had_ to bump into someone; and, as it was many times, this person was Simon.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!' She exclaimed as all the books fell out of her arms and she stumbled backwards, falling.

Simon quickly caught her arm, in instinct, and helped her back up, smiling kindly and knowingly since this happened often. 'It's fine,' he assured her, setting her straight, letting go and adjusting his glasses, 'are you alright?'

Jeanette nodded quickly. 'Yeah, thanks, Simon,' she blushed a little at her clumsiness. How was it that she always made the choices that got her into these situations? She should have listened to that voice. 'H-how are you?' She asked lightly, trying to build up a conversation which didn't revolve around her falling over.

'I'm okay,' he told her slowly, 'I was just... looking for Alvin.' He shrugged. Jeanette tilted her head, green eyes curious.

'Spring starts today.' She announced. Simon smiled, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

'Yeah, I know, that's... why I'm... looking for A-Alvin.' He admitted. 'If he's in pain somewhere and – well, I guess he needs me.' Simon shrugged a bit. 'although, he'd never admit it.' He added.

Jeanette smiled. 'It's great how you still care about him.' She told Simon adoringly. 'Alvin's been his usual, kind of selfish, self and you're here worrying how he is.' She shook her head, still smiling. 'It's a good quality to have, Si; empathy.'

Simon nodded absently and turned and walked with Jeanette back to her house, figuring Alvin might be there.

'It's really good to see you again, Jeanette.' Simon informed her modestly. 'It's good to have someone to talk to.' He smiled and let her go through the gate, noticing the house's door was open already, he would wait a few minutes for Alvin. 'See you soon, I hope!' He called after her. She waved, smiled shyly and went through the door.

Just a minute later, Alvin appeared.

'Thanks, Brit!' He called behind him, then his line of sight fell onto Simon. Simon felt his stomach flutter and his cheeks redden, thinking only now how weird it must be for Alvin to think Simon was following him. Alvin approached him casually. 'Hey, Si,' he said, smiling.

Simon blushed harder at the nickname. 'Hi, A-Alvin,' he replied, 'I just wanted to make sure you weren't writhing on the ground with your "pain" hitting...' he explained himself.

Alvin walked around the gate and stood next to Simon. 'You're right on time.' He told him, eyeing Simon's hand for a split second. He calmed himself down and took Simon's hand slowly, entwining their fingers together.

Simon bit his lip as he felt his stomach flip at what Alvin did; _willingly_. He held onto Alvin's soft, warm hand and Alvin started walking, swinging their hands a little. Simon couldn't help but blush again, picturing this scene from someone else's point of view: two kids who were in a happy brotherly relationship, holding hands and smiling down the street, walking each other home.

Of course, in reality, Simon was feeling much more than a brotherly connection happening here.

Alvin turned to watch Simon curiously, thinking about what Brittany had said: "don't jump to conclusions because it's different", and he knew she was right. Simon was too shy to do anything _really_ sexual to Alvin, it was only when they were forced, and looking at Simon now, he found underneath it was... kind of cute. He half smirked at that thought and kept walking.

When they reached their front door, they saw Dave in the kitchen and Alvin quickly withdrew his hand from Simon's, knowing he would be really embarrassed if Dave knew it was happening again. Didn't Alvin swear to himself he'd find a mate by this spring? It didn't matter anymore. Not really; he'd survive.

He stopped Simon from going inside and they faced each other, seeing their eyes this close up for the first time this spring. Simon finally took advantage of it, picking up on the textures of Alvin's brilliant blue eyes, and the way they were always so wide and curious.

Alvin smiled shyly as Simon studied him, allowing it to happen. It would have sooner or later, he may as well get it over with when they were still on speaking terms. Eventually, though, he spoke up.

'Simon, I'm...' he inhaled, 'I'm sorry.' He insisted, choking back his surprise at how easy that was for him.

Simon didn't seem as excited. 'For what?' He asked. Alvin rolled his eyes and mentally smirked; he was playing that card. Getting Alvin to talk more and putting on that charming voice.

'For being so... terrible, to you, before...' he smiled, 'I think I should have just stepped back and realised that it wasn't so bad that... that... that you...' he faltered.

'... that your brother has a crush on you?' Simon finished for him in a soft voice. Alvin nodded.

'I guess I overreacted.' Alvin admitted. 'And I didn't mean _everything_ I said.' Alvin swayed playfully where he stood. 'It is still creepy, though.' He added for good measure. Simon blushed and didn't respond for a few moments.

He smiled. 'Are we going to just stand out here for the rest of the day?' Simon playfully asked.

Alvin smirked. 'I'm waiting for you to go in first.' He told Simon. 'What are you waiting for?' He added mischievously Simon blushed a bit more and walked inside.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'Spring?'

'Yep.'

It was Alvin's turn to blush at Dave and Simon's comments.

He had been in the kitchen when he felt that light nudge he knew and feared, and started towards the basement, but ended up crouching, and breathing heavily trying not to yell, in front of the front door. He'd called out a timid yet urgent "Simon..!" and the brother in question walked up. Looking at him enquiringly, Alvin motioned for Simon to come to him, and Simon had taken his hands with a shy smile just as Dave walked through the door, burdened with shopping.

Which then led to the two words spoken above.

'At least _now_ I know what you're doing,' Dave continued, 'and we won't have the fiasco of explaining it all to Theodore again, or Jeanette.' He walked past them and into the kitchen, dumping the groceries onto a bench and starting to pack them away.

Already a week had gone by with no particularly huge event taking place, except that Simon kept having dreams about he and Alvin. Not that he didn't before, it was just that these were much more vivid and heated, and when he woke he had to hold himself back from getting to Alvin's bed and just kissing him, touching him –

But he _had_ to remain in control. For both he and Alvin's sake; he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did something that he put so much love into, and Alvin felt nothing. That wasn't how he wanted it to be.

Now that Dave knew, he had to try even harder to stay put.

Simon went back down to the basement, sighing, as he knew that Alvin still didn't want Simon around him. They'd had another argument a few days ago. Something about Simon showing all this "lust" in his eyes and how Alvin was still scared of him. Things that made Simon feel like an idiot for liking this hot-head, neurotic, sexy brother. He wanted to punch him after everything he said.

Unfortunately, he cared too much about Alvin's wellbeing to do something like that.

Simon sighed and looked down at a sheet of blueprints for his latest invention; he was exploring the idea of a love potion. I know, right, original. Of course, the inspiration came from his situation with Alvin, not that he knew it himself. He believed that he was simply curious as to whether it could be done or not.

Testing it on Alvin was simply a bonus.

As if on cue, Alvin opened the basement door and walked down the stairs. Simon's eyes went wide in panic and he threw the now rolled-up blueprints in the bin. He'd get it later; Alvin could _not_ see that he was working on it, or it would lead to another argument.

'A-Alvin!' Simon greeted in a cover-up surprise tone. 'What are you doing here?'

Alvin raised a brow at the tone, but didn't question it. 'I don't have anything better to do.' He replied.

'So, when you have nothing better to do, _that's_ when you come to see me?' Simon deduced blandly.

'Yup.'

Simon shook his head. _Gee, thanks._ He thought, mentally slapping himself for being attracted to Alvin. 'Well, I'm busy.' Simon brushed past Alvin to a cabinet full of other plans and blueprints.

'Too busy to talk to me?' Alvin asked sceptically. 'Come on, Si, let's _talk_.' He smirked at Simon's deep blush. He loved how easily he could make Simon vulnerable.

Simon straightened up a pile of papers, not wanting to turn so that Alvin could see his blush. 'Alvin, I'm busy.' He repeated. 'Just because I might like you doesn't mean I enjoy _talking_ to you.'

'You _might_ like me?' Alvin noticed. 'Oh, Simon, come _on_! You moan my name in your sleep!'

Simon went crimson. _Oh, gosh, I hope he's lying..._ 'A-Alvin, please,' he stammered, 'w-what are you trying to do, here?' He asked slowly.

Alvin smiled and walked over to Simon. 'Nothing.' He said softly. 'Why..? Am I turning you on..?' He stood, waiting, behind Simon.

_He's... he's testing me! What a..._ Simon turned around to Alvin.

'Alvin, back off,' he said quietly. Alvin moved forward defiantly.

'Why?'

'I could do it, Alvin,' Simon warned, 'I could.'

Alvin smiled. 'Do what?' He asked innocently.

'Kiss you, Alvin,' Simon continued, 'I could.'

'Then why don't you?' Alvin gave Simon a playful smirk. 'I'm right here,' he moved closer, 'right here waiting.'

Simon swallowed. _What is this? Alvin doesn't... want it, does he? 'Cause that seemed like a pretty good invitation – no! – no, he couldn't. Alvin doesn't, he was just being a douche, and trying to... test, me..._

'A-Alvin, stop it,' he said with a failing authoritative voice. 'Why do you have to be... so...' he frowned and walked briskly past Alvin, only just realising he had the option to walk away the whole time.

Alvin stared where Simon left. 'Be so... what?' He murmured. He bit his lip at what he'd just done. What was he hoping to gain from that? He didn't want Simon to kiss him, and he... he _didn't_ want to hurt Simon... so, why? And now he'd confused himself and Simon. That was not good. He shouldn't have confused the one who helped him out all the time.

Still, the only question Alvin wanted answered was why he even did that in the first place? It wasn't like he had... _feelings_ for Simon. That would be impossible, right? Completely not real. Again.

But... the more he got close to Simon, the less he felt that hollow feeling. Could that have been his attraction to Simon? Why... why would he want that again, it was wrong.

Right?

Wait... why was it wrong, again..?

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! We're getting somewhere!<strong>

**I've been trying to hurry up and get to the point already, but I can't help but put in the little things... hopefully next chapter will be more eventful. This one was just opening into Alvin's attraction. Again. But, how can he know if it's real..? There **_**is**_** a way. And hopefully it's in the next chapter :D**

**Thanks for positive reviews! Enjoy the holidays, and next chap. Will be up ASAP!**


	6. All About a Kiss

**Hey everyone!**

**Another chap. :) sorry for the long wait, many, many things happening this week!**

**Had to start the chapter like this :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Oh! Simon! Again, please, again!'<p>

'Okay, okay... just relax, Alvin...'

'Simon... please...'

'Very polite...'

'SHUT UP AND MAKE IT GO AWAY!'

Simon gave a light chuckle despite his worry for Alvin. He knew that it must be time to step up, Alvin was getting used to all the hand-holding. More? Happily, on Simon's part.

Alvin was in the middle of the hallway. Not quite the best place to be, but this shouldn't take long, anyway. And the fact Alvin had just come out of the shower, towel being the only means of coverage, just made the situation that much stranger. Simon didn't quite have a word for it yet. It wasn't _funny_, per say, and it wasn't _kinky_, or anything. Wait. Yes, it was kinky.

Simon slowly ran a hand along Alvin's toned chest, taking in the feel much more than last spring, now that he wanted it. He smiled as he moved his fingers along the warm, damp form of his older brother, only proving more to himself that he really did want Alvin, despite how he'd been acting. Simon knew, deep down, when Alvin was struck by love, he was different; compatible and shy.

Alvin let Simon do whatever he wanted; he felt too timid to stop him, but thankfully Simon wasn't going far.

How awkward. Alvin felt so embarrassed to be found like this; vulnerable and weak to Simon's advances, especially since they'd hardly spoken, lately.

In truth, it was almost... fearful, for Alvin to speak to Simon. He'd started feeling something different, and that wasn't a good sign. It was like... like something had finally come together, in him. That hollow feeling – he'd forgotten about it, but, it was just... gone. And, there was something else...

But it made no sense.

Alvin had dreamt about Simon the other night, and it had been all about... them. Together. Watching a movie, Alvin lying in Simon's arms, smiling like everything was right, the sun would forever shine; then they were outside, at the doorstep. _Simon smiles a bit "Are we going to just stand out here for the rest of the day?" he says slowly. I tilt my head and reply seductively "I'm waiting for you to kiss me." And he does so, and oh my gosh, it feels like heaven – cloud nine, or whatever that expression is..._

'Is it gone, Alvin?' Simon cut through Alvin's thoughts like taking a plug from a bath – to Alvin, that was the most unexpected jolt to reality he'd ever had. He blinked at Simon with wide eyes.

'Uh... yep.' He said softly. Simon stood and went downstairs, murmuring "I'll let you get dressed".

Alvin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and got up, walking slowly into his room. After he got dressed (with difficulty, since somehow he was dizzy) he made his way over to his bed and let himself collapse onto it, lying on his back.

What was wrong with him? Usually, during those sessions where Simon's helping him, Alvin would focus on Simon not doing anything too far off what he was supposed to be doing. But, now, Alvin had been sitting there _imagining_ just what it would be like if Simon _did_ take it too far. Or at least, that was as far as Alvin's imagination dared take him. He hoped.

The most frustrating thing was that Alvin _liked_ that dream; he _liked_ remembering it, and liked thinking about it. And he liked thinking about acting on it, too, but he wouldn't even admit that to himself.

So, spring was making him attracted to Simon again. No big deal, he just had to make it through spring without completely loosing it and giving Simon what he wanted. And that was him, as a mate. And Alvin could not let that happen.

Even lying there, convincing himself the same things, Alvin found he thought it was impossible.

_How... the heck... do I get rid of this feeling? It's like he's the only person alive! It's like I want to make him happy, like I feel good when he does, and feel hurt when he's sad – ah, heck, I do __**that**__ already! How far is this going to go? Was it like this last spring? No, I just entered these emotions blindly. Now I'm prepared!... and still falling._

Alvin punched the sheets. 'Damn, Simon...' he muttered savagely, 'stupid spring...'

'Are you okay?'

Alvin sat up like lightning, eyes wide and with a clear reading of "SPRUNG!" written over his face. In contrast, there was Simon, standing at the doorway with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised in question, calmer than usual.

'Uh, Simon,' Alvin smiled innocently, 'you scared me.'

Simon kept in a light chuckle. 'Obviously.' He replied blankly. 'So...' he came over and sat beside Alvin, 'why are you damning me, and cursing spring?' He kept Alvin's gaze so Alvin couldn't so easily lie to him.

Alvin blew out a breath. 'None of your business?' He offered. Simon chuckled a bit. Alvin glared at him. 'What?' He demanded.

Simon shook his head. 'Alvin, you're not that good at hiding your emotions, you know that?' He chided. 'Look, if you think you might be falling for me, you _could_ just say it, and get it all out.' He smiled encouragingly. Alvin kept a blank glare on Simon.

'You'd like that, wouldn't you?' He asked coyly. Simon smiled.

'Yes, I would,' he said, 'I would like you to be truthful.'

Alvin frowned. 'Simon, no need to be hopeful, it's just spring, again.' He chided. 'Besides, it's not a big deal... I told you I was okay... with it...' he sighed, looking up at the boy he'd so recently dreamed about. There was no denying now, he wanted him. He had to remain collected, but he could still secretly want Simon, and not act on it. Surely he could last all spring. Yeah.

Simon bit his lip, which made Alvin blush.

Damn.

Simon was hot.

Alvin shook his head instinctively. 'Si, I just...' he faltered when Simon smiled a bit. What was this? All he could do was _look_ at him!

_Simon is __**not**__ that fascinating! Get it out of your head!_

Simon urged Alvin on. 'What, Alvin?' He asked, completely oblivious to Alvin's little mental-breakdown.

Alvin felt like he was mute, or something. He just couldn't find the words, the air, to respond; he wanted to use all the time, all the effort, just to be able to look at Simon, to study him.

'Alvin?'

It was like he only just remembered to breath. Alvin took in large breaths and had to turn away from Simon.

To Simon, it looked like Alvin was just _really_ confused. 'Alvin... are you okay?' He frowned, then, at the silent response. Odd behaviour. He decided to let Alvin cool off from... whatever... had... happened, in their very uneventful conversation.

'Simon..?' Alvin called softly, timid and wary.

'Yes, Alvin.' Simon gave Alvin his full attention, hoping for an explanation to this strange behaviour.

'If you kiss me now...' Alvin blushed at what he was saying. Simon felt a small wad of nerves building up.

'Uhm...' Simon said, blushing, but Alvin shushed him.

'I was just...' Alvin took in a breath, 'I was just thinking that...' he looked at Simon, 'the further we go, this spring, the longer it is every time for the Pain to hit, so...' Alvin bit his lip, 'what if you just kiss me now, and I'll have hours of relief instead of minutes..? We both get what we want.'

Simon lulled over that idea. 'You're relieved and I get... get that kiss.' Simon pondered that. It was a good plan, but it was just strange to think that Alvin would even consider giving Simon what he wanted. Wasn't Alvin too defiant for that? _Should I be suspicious..?_ Simon sighed.

Alvin looked at Simon expectantly. 'Will you..?' He asked slowly, persistent.

'A-Alvin, are you sure?' Simon made sure. 'I mean... i-is this a trick or something?' He gave Alvin a confused look. 'I don't want to hurt you...' he said softly, 'and you won't feel anything like I... will...'

Alvin shook his head. 'How do you know?' He challenged.

Simon still held back, reluctant to have something so special be a one-sided feeling. 'Alvin, I don't think it's a good idea.' He insisted. 'It's all false hope for me...'

Alvin only smiled. 'I promise I'll feel something.' He presumed.

'Alvin, you can't know you will,' Simon chided.

'It's a surprise.' Alvin smirked. He moved closer to Simon timidly, closer to that shocked face of his brother's, and those one-of-a-kind grey eyes.

'A-Alvin...' Simon pleaded softly. Alvin shivered a bit; it was the way Simon had said his name, purring it almost. He never knew it could sound like that.

Still ever slowly, Alvin tilted his head up and tentatively moved his hands around Simon's shoulders. Simon gave out a small protesting sound, but he didn't stop Alvin, who then closed his eyes and moved closer.

_Familiar..._ He thought wildly.

Simon didn't quite know what to do; he wanted to stop Alvin to tell him it was a mistake, but at the same time he wanted to let this one go, and let Alvin deal with his own choices. He was still deciding when Alvin brushed his lips over Simon's, and he melted into the second option, giving out a slight moan, hoping that it was inaudible to Alvin.

Alvin pulled back a bit at the spark he'd felt. Where did that come from and _why_ was it there?

Curious beyond anything else, Alvin leaned in again, and closed their lips together, then pulled out again at the strange feeling of longing he had suddenly acquired. Simon let out a sort of moan and Alvin realised this must be hell teasing for him. He, rather contentedly, leant in the whole way and let their lips lock into place.

What was with that perfect fit?

The thought was gone almost as soon as it came, and Alvin hung on tighter to Simon, reluctantly loving the feeling, hoping the moment would never end. He heard a sigh from Simon, and couldn't help but smile. He... was... enjoying it...

And more than the standard fare, too. It was like it was the first time they'd kissed, as if last spring never happened – this time it was done so shyly, so much more... romantically, than last time... and, well, they couldn't even remember what their first kiss had felt like, but Alvin was sure no other kiss could match...

But, why was he sure of that? He didn't _want_ to believe it, and he certainly hadn't kissed anyone else before.

He guessed it was the way Simon was now holding him, and the way they refused to part; the sparks flying everywhere and the butterflies starting to make Alvin feel like it was all... real. The taste – oh, gosh, that _taste,_ that sweet, amazing... and the warmth! The safety, the... the love... just... just... _Simon_...

Alvin moaned and felt them both sinking, so Simon was now on his back and Alvin was leaning slightly on top of him.

Simon was still slightly reproachful to whatever Alvin was hoping to achieve by kissing him; he knew it would relieve him, for almost a day at a time, but they had been doing fine just warming up; why the sudden need for this?

Simon didn't know what to make of it. He let it all go blank and decided he should enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Alvin's just getting closer and closer...<strong>

**Next chapter should be up soon, I just need to write the rest of it :D and it's the (finally) eventful one. This was **_**another**_** little one-shot that was slightly important. Next one is **_**definatly**_** where the big twist is into play.**

**Thanks for reviews, and I hope to post up soon!**


	7. About You Now

**Finally, a chapter I've been waiting to write for a week :D**

**Sorry, I was hoping to get it in yesterday, but the internet decided to go off.**

**Loosely based on the song About You Now, but then, the whole story kinda fits it ;) song suggestion was from Munk19 **

**Anyway, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alvin Seville bent his head against the wind, hands in pockets, striding quickly back to his house. He'd been at the park again, enjoying his longer periods of relief, but also longing for the next opportunity to kiss Simon.<p>

It was only yesterday. Only yesterday he'd been confused out of his mind, and come to the conclusion he was _actually_ falling for his own brother. The thing was, he still wasn't sure if it was real this time or not. Part of him wanted it to be, but most wanted to remain defiant and prove to Simon that it was not normal to have a crush on your brother. Inwardly, he could still be a hypocrite in peace.

When Alvin entered the house, he took off his jacket, took the phone and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door and dialling the Chipette's and Miss Miller's number.

He didn't quite know what to do anymore. He didn't want this feeling; not really. And he didn't know who else to talk to about it. Brittany had been so supportive of Simon when he'd told her about that... surely she'd be okay with it.

'Hello?'

Alvin smiled at Miss Miller's signature screeching voice. 'Hello, Miss Miller, could I talk to Brittany for a moment?' Alvin asked politely.

'Of course you can, Alvin,' she replied. Alvin heard her call out "BRITTANY! PHONE FOR YOU!" and a few moments later came the much more easy on the ears voice.

'Hey, who is it?' She asked.

'It's Alvin.' Alvin told her. The pink-clad Chipette made an annoyed sound.

'And you couldn't just _walk_ to my place?' She demanded.

Alvin rolled his eyes. 'It's raining and cold, Brit,' he said, as though it was obvious.

'Well, I'm worth it, aren't I?' She joked.

'We'll see.' Alvin retorted blankly, but he muttered it so she couldn't quite hear him. 'Uh, Brit, I need to tell you something really important.' He half whispered it. Brittany gave a little huff and Alvin heard her moving.

'You always need to tell me something important. What am I?' She chided. 'Anyway, what is it?'

'I think I might be...' he breathed out the next word.

'Uh... what?' Brittany asked.

'Don't you judge me!'

'No, no, I didn't hear you! Don't have a stroke!'

Alvin took in a breath. 'Brittany, I might be gay...' he admitted, reluctantly louder.

Brittany held no emotion in her voice. 'What makes you think that?' She asked.

Alvin blushed. 'I kissed Simon...' he admitted in a whisper, scared of what he'd just told her. It sounded so much worse now than it was to think of at the time.

It was silent for a couple of moments. Alvin slid down a wall and sat on the floor, knees up and expression worried. It was agony to wait. He wasn't a patient person.

'W-why?' Brittany slowly responded. Alvin's breath hitched.

'Because it felt like a good idea at the time.' He tried explaining. 'I did it so I would be relieved for longer. I didn't think I'd actually... I'd actually like it.' He waited, but no response was heard. 'Brittany? Are you there?'

'I wish I wasn't!' Brittany yell-whispered. 'Alvin! You can't be falling for your brother! That's not gay, that's incest! It's gross, Alvin! What's wrong with you?'

'I thought you said we can't _help_ who we fall in love with!' Alvin retorted, hurt and slightly angry.

Brittany groaned. 'I didn't mean _you_!'

Alvin frowned. 'Look, Brit, it might no even be the real thing; this happened last spring, too. 'Cause we're half-mates already, I think that's why we get attracted to each other.' He sighed. 'And the only way to get rid of that bond is if someone who hasn't kissed anyone before kisses me or Simon. Then it goes away. But, Brittany, that's not happening anytime soon.'

'Well, then, you need to control yourself!' Brittany warned in hysterics. 'If you _know_ it's fake, why the _heck_ did you kiss him? And now you're saying you're falling for him, but you don't even know that because of your stupid _bond_! Alvin!' She sighed and calmed a little. 'Just listen to how that sounds. You're confused, and I don't blame you, but don't go deciding anything yet.'

Alvin nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him. 'O-okay...' he agreed, 'thanks for this talk, Brit.'

'That's fine, Alvin, I'm glad you're trusting me.' She sighed again. 'Well, I'd better go. Dinner's just about ready, and Ellie wants us to try her "new recipe", or something.' She gave a light laugh.

Alvin smiled. 'Alright, then. Bye, Brit.'

'Bye.' She said softly before Alvin hung up.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day was particularly sunny, in contrast to the day before, and Alvin was with Simon, in their room. Kissing, again, but only because of Alvin's "pain".

Alvin let out a moan and Simon pulled back from him.

'Alvin...' he said slowly, 'are you done?'

Alvin looked into Simon's eyes and gave him an innocent look. 'No...' he said. Longing in his eyes told Simon he wasn't telling the whole truth.

'You're not good at this.' Simon noticed. Alvin sat up a little, a bit defensive.

'At what?' He demanded.

'Hiding your emotions.' Simon smirked. 'What did you think I meant?' Simon pecked Alvin's lips once, but he let himself go slowly, to savour the feel. 'Because you kiss just right, no need to worry...' he smiled, still an inch from Alvin's lips.

Alvin smiled. 'Yes, Simon, I'm done –' he panicked as Simon got up to leave. '– don't leave!' He said quickly. Simon nodded dutifully and lay next to Alvin again. Alvin cupped Simon's cheek, which made them both blush, and he slowly brought his lips to Simon's again.

There was that rhythm again; parting their lips and closing them onto each others, slowly getting deeper, more flavour. Alvin held on to Simon like he was the only thing keeping him from falling. He let himself move on top of Simon, wanting to show him he wanted this; he wanted it all. It would be devastating if this was all fake – it felt much too good.

Simon slowly placed his hands on Alvin's chest and pushed him away, reluctant as ever, but he had to ask.

'Alvin, are you..?' He didn't really know how to word it any differently.

'I seem to be going for you again...' Alvin nodded, 'yep...' he smiled, 'for the record, I hope this feeling doesn't go. I can't stand thinking about that... lonely, kind of feeling I had before...'

Simon sat up and Alvin moved off him. He looked in Alvin's eyes, searching. 'I wish I knew how we could tell if what you feel... is real or not...'

Alvin nodded. 'You and me both.' He agreed.

'Alvin?'

Alvin stood and rushed towards his bed as the door opened. Dave walked in with Brittany.

'Oh, hi!' Alvin greeted cheerfully. Brittany raised a brow in question and Simon rolled his eyes. Dave examined the situation and figured why Alvin was being so weird. He sighed, turned and left.

'Hey, Simon,' Brittany nodded in Simon's direction, 'Alvin,' she smiled charmingly at him.

'Do... you two need to be alone..?' Simon asked slowly. Brittany turned to him, still smiling that smile.

'Yeah, thanks, Simon,' she said politely, 'and don't worry, I won't steal him away from you for too long,' she winked and turned back to Alvin. Simon left the room with a confused air and a book.

'What is it, Brit?' Alvin asked, sitting down on his bed. Brittany sat beside him and, still smiling, responded.

'I am a genius.' She stated. Alvin frowned.

'I don't like it.' He told her.

She laughed. 'I have the answer to your problems!' She announced happily. 'But, I won't tell you. You have to figure it out.' She kept that giddy, winning smile on and stood again.

Alvin watched her look around his and his brothers' room. After a long while of quiet, Alvin spoke up. 'Brittany, I'm _so_ confused.' He told her truthfully. 'What are you doing here?'

Finally, she turned around. 'You don't want me here?' She asked slowly. 'Why not..?'

'No I'm just c-curious as to why you're –' Alvin frowned as Brittany sat beside him again, a... different, look in her crystal blue eyes.

Another long few moments of silence. Alvin wasn't sure why she was here.

'So –' he began, but she cut it off.

'About your situation with Simon,' she let herself lock gaze with Alvin, still smiling, 'and by that I mean your bond.' She giggled a bit at Alvin's blush. 'Is it really as simple as finding someone who hasn't kissed before, to kiss you?' She asked.

Alvin nodded and looked to the side. 'Yeah, it's true, and I _want_ to work on that, but at the moment – Brit –?'

It was a strange moment to comprehend, yet, it was happening. Brittany had actually kissed him.

Alvin felt like something was breaking, a weight lifted off his shoulders, yet it was replaced almost as soon as Alvin could appreciate the relief.

Even with his mind working slowly, Alvin pushed Brittany off him, giving her a stunned look and backing off bit.

'What... why..? Why did you..?' He almost whispered in the fear of the whole matter.

Brittany smiled shyly. 'I solved everything.' She replied simply.

Alvin felt like he was tearing up, but he had to pull himself together. 'Brittany, what have you done..?' He asked almost dramatically, feeling his eyes gloss. Oh, gods, he didn't want this; never, never, did he even _consider_ wanting this...

Brittany's smile dropped. 'What do you mean?' She demanded. 'Your bond with Simon is gone! You should be thanking me!' She looked so confused. Alvin was shaking slightly, he felt so broken.

'Brittany...' he choked out, 'I... I didn't want...' he took a shaky breath, 'I don't want to... be... I'm... bound to you...' he told her reluctantly, 'you're my half-mate, now... instead of Simon...' he let his head fall into his hands and couldn't help but let out some tears. He groaned and looked up at the auburn-haired Chipette. 'Why the hell did you do that to me..?'

Brittany's eyes went wide as she finally realised that Alvin wasn't joking. 'Oh my gosh, Alvin, a-are you saying -?'

'Bonded for life,' he admitted, 'first kiss for you. Breaks a bond, starts a new one.' He took a deep breath. 'L-look, I'm sorry, Brit, I know you meant well –'

'I did!' Brittany defended. 'I'm sorry! I had no idea! I just wanted to help, oh my gosh, Alvin, I'm so, so, so sorry...' she sighed as if taking in the events and stood. 'Alvin, please, I don't know how I can make it up to you, but I will,' she promised. Alvin gave her a small smile.

'You can't change it.' He told her softly. 'I-I'm sorry to sound so – but, could you leave?' He asked as politely as possible. 'I think we both need some time to... get used to the idea.'

Brittany nodded, her own eyes glassy, and left the room in haste, basically running down the stairs.

A moment later, just when Alvin thought he could lye down and relax, Simon walked in, looking all confused, and made his way over to Alvin slowly. Alvin felt his nerves start taking hold as he thought of what Simon might say.

'Alvin, what happened?' He asked. 'I saw Brittany running out the door crying.' He sat beside him. 'Did you have another fight?'

Alvin gave a soft scoff. 'Not quite that innocent...' he admitted.

Simon's look enquired more. 'Alvin, what happened in here? Are you okay?'

Alvin couldn't help it; he exploded with an explanation. 'I'm sorry, Simon, I told her you had a crush on me, and all about spring, and that we were in heat again, and she told me she thought I should try to accept it because it was different, but then I started falling for you, and then I told her, and she told me to stop jumping to conclusions, and I told her how to get rid of our bond, and then she came over here, and I thought that she was just going to give me some talk, but she didn't, and the next thing I knew, she'd kissed me, and now me and Brittany are bonded, god, Si, please don't hate me!'

Simon blinked. He tried to slowly replay that message, and decided to start at the beginning. 'You told Brittany I had a crush on you?' He asked in a demanding tone. Alvin looked down.

'Yeah... it seemed like I had to...'

'You told her all about spring, she told you to accept what?'

'That you had a crush on me. I told her it freaked me out.'

'And now you and Brittany are half-mates..?'

Alvin nodded solemnly. 'I am _so_ sorry...' he whispered, 'I guess I just broke up with you...'

Simon gave a smile despite his feelings. 'Alvin, we were never a couple.' He reminded him.

'But I _did_ want us to be.' Alvin promised. 'I really did.'

Simon smiled again and leaned closer to Alvin. Thoughtfully, he cupped Alvin's cheek and made him look straight into his eyes. He gave his best smirk and whispered into Alvin's ear seductively. 'Do you still want it..?'

Alvin felt his whole body tingle at the suggestion. He realised that...

He did.

Nodding, he moved his head and kissed Simon with a passion, holding onto him tightly, amazed that he was still feeling this feeling, and deliriously happy it was still there. He smiled a winning smile as he continued moving his lips on Simon's, wanting to go deeper.

Finally, Alvin pulled away. Simon looked shocked and confused.

'I... was not... expecting that...' he noticed. Alvin bit his lip, still smiling.

'My, my,' Alvin said playfully, 'looks like those emotions were real this time...' he pecked Simon's lips slowly, 'and, _damn_, does it feel good!'

Simon beamed at Alvin, trying to convey how glad he was with one smile. Then it faltered. 'A-Alvin, we're not bonded...' he realised. It hit him what a horrible thought that was now more than ever. 'Oh my gosh, I have no half-mate.'

Alvin frowned. 'You ruined the moment.' He said defensively.

Simon ignored him. 'What were you _thinking_? You don't _tell_ someone about our bond! And _definitely_ not how to get _rid_ of it! Brittany obviously cares about you! Of course she'd try and help you!' He looked at Alvin sternly. 'Did she know the consequences?'

Alvin slowly shook his head. 'Simon, I told her in a fleeting moment... I didn't think she'd actually remember I said it...'

Simon sighed. 'But, Alvin, she so obviously did...' he pointed out. Alvin looked hurt. He already knew it was his fault; he didn't need Simon along to tell him he deserved all this regret. Anyone but Simon.

'Simon, please...' he looked down, 'I might have lost you and our bond... but...' he made sure Simon was looking at him properly, wanting to see those amazing grey eyes. 'I did prove that the feelings I developed for you...' he smiled a bit, 'Simon, they're real. I hope they never go. And I am _so_ sorry, Simon...'

Simon let himself smile. He couldn't deny; that was one good thing: he knew now. He loved the fact he knew that every movement Alvin made on him was real. 'Alvin, I accept your apology, on one condition,' he raised a brow, waiting for Alvin to respond.

The eldest nodded.

'I still get to satisfy you.' He smirked Alvin copied the action.

'You can satisfy me anytime you want, Si.' He promised. 'In pain or not.'

'Seal it with a kiss...' Simon leaned in. Alvin smiled and leaned in as well. Their lips touched and Alvin immediately held onto Simon. So he was bound to Brittany. He was still allowed to have a boyfriend.

'Let's not tell Brittany yet...' Alvin breathed, continuing the kiss. 'I don't want to feel like I'm being unfaithful...'

Simon nodded. 'Whatever...' he smiled too, let out a moan and pulled Alvin closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Brittany ruined everything... anyway. A weird and rather shattering twist, but something good came of it: Alvin can tell, now, if what he's feeling is real. And, it is! Yes! XD<strong>

**Thank you all for the reviews and I'll hope to update soon! I'm going on a cruise in three sleeps, and writing won't be happening while I'm there, so I really want to get in as much as possible now, while I can :D**


	8. Questions and Answers

**Back!**

**A quick submission before I go :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Brittany, it's <em>not <em>what it looks like. Trust me.'

Brittany simply stood at the doorframe of the twins' room, shocked and unprepared to find them kissing each other, Alvin's shirt was half missing, showing bare shoulders. Her eyes were wide and she almost turned to leave, but she was here for a reason, so she would have to just stay and tolerate what she'd just experienced.

'Whatever...' she murmured and walked further in. Alvin and Simon exchanged a panicked glance and Simon moved off of Alvin, blushing. Alvin pulled up his shirt properly, his own cheeks crimson in the embarrassment of being caught, and by Brittany, his new half-mate.

'W-what are you doing here, Brittany?' He asked slowly; the less he stuttered, the more casual it might seem.

Brittany snapped out of the picture of the two eldest together like that and spoke up. 'I came to ask you both some questions...' She told them.

Simon nodded dutifully and motioned for her to sit. 'Go for it.' He encouraged. Alvin nodded in agreement. Brittany lowered herself slowly onto the bed opposite the boys, not sure anymore where to start. One of her questions had surely already been answered.

'Uhm...' she began, 'I'm hoping Alvin told you about the dilemma...' she shrugged, swinging her legs nervously. They were acting differently again. That _look_ in their eyes, the way they were sitting together, how they were blushing. 'And if he didn't, then I'd better give you some time...'

Simon gave a small smile. 'Yep, he told me you and he are bonded, now.' He stated, feeling that saying it out loud was just as crushing as knowing it inwardly, and hoping he wouldn't have to tell Dave or anyone else any time soon.

Brittany nodded. 'Well, good,' she started, 'now, I wanted to ask if that meant that _I_ have to... get rid... of his... pain, thing, but..?' She motioned to both of them.

Alvin blushed harder. 'I figured I should let Simon continue.' He insisted. 'I mean, he's always around me, so I thought it would be best...' he shrugged, then looked quickly at Brittany. 'You're okay with that, right?' He half demanded. 'I mean, I don't want to hurt your feelings, or something. But Simon just... does it so well...' he blushed again when Simon chuckled. 'Shut up, Simon...'

'No, no, that's fine...' Brittany rushed. 'I really – I'd prefer – I mean, not that you're, well, not that I don't like you like that. I mean, you're very attractive and stuff, but – no, what I mean is –' she looked down. 'It's fine...'

Alvin flinched a bit when he felt Simon's hand in his own, then relaxed. Yes, it was a very good feeling indeed to still be falling for Simon. Alvin made himself focus on the conversation at hand. 'A-anything else, Brit?' He persisted.

Brittany nodded. 'Yeah, do I need to do anything? I just... I don't really know what my role is, here...' she shrugged.

Simon scanned her. 'You'll feel like you need to do something with Alvin. Actually, I won't be surprised if you end up visiting us every day for the non-committal want to be around him.' Simon smirked. 'That's what happened with us, when we...' he sighed and didn't finish. Alvin squeezed his hand lovingly.

'And,' Brittany sighed and looked at her hands, 'just... I want you to know that...' she looked back up and at Simon, 'Simon, I don't care if you want to be in a relationship with Alvin... and Alvin...' she looked at him and smiled, 'I don't care if you've fallen for Simon. It's fine with me.' She promised. Alvin's expression turned to shock at her suggestion; how could she tell? 'You aren't entitled to "remain faithful" to me, I hope.' She smiled and turned the question to Simon, who shook his head.

'No, you're free to date, and Alvin's free to... well, I guess,' he faltered again.

Alvin grinned at the shyness. 'I'm free to date my brother.' He finished. Brittany smiled a little, not quite used to this Alvin, but she seemed to be getting to like him. He seemed to have more emotion, and he looked so happy, so full of life.

'I'm so happy it's not as complicated as I thought.' She told them smiling. 'I guess I'll be seeing you soon,' she stood. 'Thanks.'

When she'd left the room, Alvin turned to Simon. 'You didn't tell her she'd start falling for me.' He accused. Simon smirked.

'I figured if she knew you didn't want to be in a relationship with her, then she'd have to hold herself back. Plus, she's not around you twenty-four-seven, like I am.' Simon tapped Alvin's nose. 'And she doesn't share a room with you.' He added. 'So I still have you _all_ to myself.'

'And what if I don't like that?' Alvin replied teasingly. 'What if I start falling for Brittany?' He realised his question was serious and he lost the moment. 'Oh my gosh, I don't want to fall for Brittany! That would be horrible!'

Simon pouted playfully. 'Yeah, she's a girl!' He joked almost cruelly. Alvin gave him a shocked look.

'I'm _gay_!' He cried in what seemed to be agony. Simon chuckled. 'My whole reputation is going to... _die_ on me!'

Simon turned Alvin to face him with a finger under his chin, and let go. 'Alvin, are you really going to let your reputation get in the way of this?' He asked coyly. 'Because you'd think I'd be worth it.' He said sarcastically. Alvin smiled.

'You are.' He replied, layering on the flirtatious tone. 'But I really am worried about the press...' he sighed in act, 'do you think you can help me forget about it..?' He asked suggestively, biting his lip and facing Simon properly.

Simon smirked. 'I think I know exactly what you need...' he promised, pushing Alvin onto his back and leaning over him.

'Hey, Simon..?' Alvin purred his question with as much seduction as possible. 'Isn't there a way we can be fully mates..?' He asked huskily, 'because I'm open for anything you want to try...'

'Alvin, I'm not going to have sex with you,' Simon laughed. 'At least wait a little while...' He instructed.

Alvin pouted and pulled Simon in by his shirt. 'Then you'd better find some other ways to make me forget all about Brittany...'

Simon smirked and closed in fully on Alvin's lips, pushing deeper, letting then part and sink slowly yet with such fire. Simon held on to Alvin's shoulders, finding that he was starting to pull off his shirt again. Alvin let out a small moan.

'Come on, Si, I want it...' he pleaded. Simon shook his head.

'Alvin, really, we can't do that...' he chided, attacking Alvin's lips again, 'just be patient...'

Alvin growled a little and grabbed Simon's torso, pulling him closer, letting himself feel all of Simon, even if it was through clothing. He let one hand slide down the side of Simon's waist, and up again, trailing it across his chest slowly, still moving his lips passionately over Simon's.

Simon felt his body responding to Alvin's touch, to the kiss, to the way he really _did_ want Alvin.

Completely in the moment, Simon found he'd already pulled down Alvin's shirt. He pulled back from Alvin, slightly reluctant, but he knew he'd have him again soon.

Alvin sat up a little, smiling still something of a seductive smile. 'What is it, Simon..?' He asked slowly. Simon shook his head.

'We shouldn't go too far too soon.' He told Alvin strongly. 'It'll just make it harder on the both of us.'

Alvin smirked and kissed Simon for a moment. 'Simon, you're already hard.' He chuckled, pressing a hand to Simon's member. Simon groaned, closing his eyes, forgetting the point he was trying to make. He kissed Alvin slowly, but pulled back.

'Alvin... you know full well what I meant...' he chided.

Alvin tilted his head. 'I really didn't...' he promised, 'now how about showing me how hard it's going to get..?'

'A-Alvin,' Simon pushed away his brother's advances, 'my gosh, Alvin, you're so _damn_ impatient.' He realised. 'We're not going further until we have to,' he promised. Alvin raised a brow and gave him a "really..?" look. Simon sighed. 'Even though I want to... doesn't mean we will.'

'You want to.' Alvin repeated. 'You want to, and I want to – we both want to – but you're not letting it happen.' Alvin smirked. 'I don't see the problem.' He admitted. 'Let's just do it.'

Simon chuckled. 'You know, to any other person, your whole charming, seductive... maybe sexy, and very tempting suggestions would work.' He shook his head. 'But I'm not like the fan girls you've flirted with.' He promised. 'They'd give anything to be where I am right now. But they wouldn't know what they were getting themselves into.' He smiled. 'Because you'd think nothing of it and leave the next morning.' Simon moved away from Alvin. 'How do I know you won't do that to me?' He challenged.

'Because none of those fan girls have your personality, your eyes, your voice or your body.' Alvin nodded. 'And I would love you the next day, and the next, and the next.'

Simon smiled and laughed a bit. 'Yes, those girls certainly wouldn't have my body and all that it includes.' He agreed. 'That's, of course, why I'm so different to them.'

'Simon can we please stop all this worrying and just...' he tilted his head, 'just go for it.'

'No, Alvin.' Simon repeated firmly. 'No.' He shook his head.

Alvin grinned and kissed Simon, holding him by his shirt, needing Simon to be into this. He felt Simon respond, and felt his hands moving to hold Alvin better, and Alvin sighed. He supposed he could wait. As long as everything wasn't so hard to bear, he could wait.

Simon felt something much more slippery against his lips and he didn't exactly know if he wanted to accept it. Alvin smiled onto his lips at the challenge and proceeded to coax Simon's lips open by flicking his tongue along them, like dancing. Simon smiled at what Alvin was trying to do and remained defiant. Alvin chuckled a bit when he felt Simon smiling.

He pulled back, both brothers still smiling amusedly.

'Simon, come on,' Alvin whined playfully, 'you know you want it.'

Simon laughed. 'Alvin, of course I want it, the problem is that you can't seem to get in, now, can you?' He provoked Alvin daringly.

Alvin faked a shocked look. 'Simon Seville, are you giving me permission to try?' He asked with sarcasm. 'By using any means necessary?'

Simon nodded. 'Well, I figure it'll be good for you.' He smirked. 'Loosing.'

Alvin pulled Simon in forcedly, crashing their lips together. Alvin flipped their positions and pushed Simon onto his back, pinning him down and straddling his legs.

'Oh... my... gosh.'

Alvin snapped up quickly, looking to the door. Simon copied the action more slowly.

_Why do we always get caught by someone?_ He asked himself. _Now everyone knows._

* * *

><p><strong>If "everyone knows" now, then it's probably not a mystery as to who came looking in their room. But anyway XD<strong>

**I'm so sorry to leave with a slight cliffhanger, but I wasn't sure how else to end it :P this is the last submission to this story for another 17 days, since I'm leaving for my cruise tomorrow. I'll be sure to write on the ship in a book so I can post quickly when I get back :D **

**And I'm finally going to be able to see the third movie on the ship! Although, I'm telling myself not to get high expectations, just to be handed a movie I wasn't expecting. Looks like a lot of people have been doing that: getting all worked up and then disappointed, and I won't be one of them! ^.^**

**Thank you for reviews! Have an epic Christmas and an even more awesome new year!**


	9. Reputations and The New Kid

**Much longer chapter installed for everyone's enjoyment! Thanks for being patient with me, and it's good to come back and see so many positive reviews! It really got me going right away :D**

**So, remember; someone just walked in on Alvin and Simon; the only person who doesn't know out of the two groups. **

**This chapter was going to be split into two, but, hey – I thought that you deserved a good long chapter after 17 days of nothing, so, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>So Brittany knew, and accepted it; so Jeanette knew, and kept silent; so Dave knew; Theodore knew; Alvin and Simon knew...<p>

Neither of them even planned on telling Eleanor.

She was standing at the doorway, her brown eyes wide in shock. And who could blame her? She had, after all, just walked in on two boys kissing. Even more shocking was that they were brothers – and the worst part was she _knew_ them.

Alvin and Simon, comically enough, both looked as shocked as Eleanor. All three wore the same, terrified, mouth-half-open, ready-to-run expressions. Alvin slowly willed himself to move and let himself move off Simon and stand, even though his legs were warning him he wasn't exactly fit to stand right now.

He'd lost the deer-in-the-headlights look now, and just looked anxious. Simon sat up properly and forced the look away, as well, trying to get his courage up to say something.

'What's going on?' Eleanor asked suddenly, breaking the tension.

Simon cleared his throat. 'Ah...' he began, but decided not to explain. 'What are you doing here?' He asked instead.

Eleanor stumbled a bit as she took a step in the room. 'I don't... I was looking for Theodore,' she told them, 'but, what... what were you two..? Why were you -?'

'Theodore's in the next room,' Alvin said quickly. 'He wanted to read up on a recipe and me and Simon were... d-distracting him.' He blushed.

'I bet.' Eleanor stated.

Simon blushed at that, he sat cross-legged on his bed. 'We weren't doing that when he was in here.' He promised.

Eleanor just nodded. 'Right. Um, are you going to tell me why you were doing it in the first place?' She looked back and forth between the brothers. Now that they were standing apart, she could no longer imagine them like... that. She knew them; they had nothing in common, they fought endlessly. They'd never do something like... that.

'It's... it's complicated.' Alvin told her. 'Very complicated.'

'I guessed as much...' Eleanor insisted. 'But... just, tell me you know how gross it is?'

Alvin looked at Simon quickly, then back at Eleanor. 'Yep.' He nodded. 'Uh, I'm sure Theodore would love to see you.' He smiled a bit too innocently.

'Wait a minute, Alvin,' Eleanor frowned at him, 'why would you of all people be kissing your brother? Don't you have a reputation to protect?' She eyed him suspiciously.

Alvin went bright red. 'It doesn't matter...' he uttered slowly, 'I... I think it's worth it... Simon's worth it...' he breathed. Standing up for someone was proving to be really hard. Eleanor's shocked look was back.

'You guys are... are...' she took a step back. 'You're in a relationship?' She bit her lip. 'What if someone finds out? What if Brittany finds out? Alvin, you'd be dead! Or Dave! He'd be furious! And poor Theodore! I can't imagine what it'd be like for him! Knowing his brothers are fooling around behind every closed door! And, what about Jeanette! She'd be heartbroken if she found out Simon Seville is going around –'

'They already know.' Simon admitted shyly. 'Jeanette saw us, she told Dave and she told Brittany, then Theodore saw us...' he trailed off, 'we're not very good at hiding it...'

Eleanor shook her head slowly. 'I can't believe it...' she murmured. 'I seriously... just can't... you're _not_!' She looked over their guilty faces rather accusingly, then turned.

'Wait!' Alvin called. 'Please, don't... don't judge us...' he looked down. Eleanor blinked at his behaviour. Alvin Seville, acting like he _cared_ about her opinion?

'I...' she paused, 'it'll take a while to get used to.' She nodded. 'I'm gonna go home now, could you tell Theodore that – well, I suppose you, also – someone just moved in across the street. Could you tell Theodore to come around to bake something for them? I'm sure he'd like that.' She looked at them for their promising nods, and walked out, closing the door softly behind her.

'Crap, that was bad... that was very bad...' Alvin muttered, falling on the bed beside Simon. Simon nodded.

'It's okay. She'll come around.' He convinced himself. 'They all did.'

'They all think we're forced. Except Brittany.' Alvin pointed out. 'Now everyone knows we... we're...' he looked terrified as he realised Eleanor was right: his reputation among his friends was ruined! Gone!

Simon noticed Alvin's fearful look and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Hey.' He said softly. 'It's okay, Alvin.' He smiled. 'Thanks for saying I'm worth it.' He bit his lip. 'That was really sweet...'

Alvin gave him a glare. 'Don't call me "sweet".' He demanded. Simon chuckled.

'Fine.' He agreed. Slowly, he stood and walked over to the door.

'Where are _you_ going?' Alvin asked sceptically.

Simon smiled. 'We did say we'd tell Theodore what Eleanor wanted, didn't we?' He reminded his older brother. 'You can kiss me later, okay?' He smirked and exited the room. Alvin pouted and stayed where he was. He'd wait.

""""""""""""""

It seemed like the boxes would never end.

Cruise Williams watched from his new room as people were still unloading all their furniture after five hours. The worst part was that his mother, or, his mother-figure, was paying them by the hour. And that meant less pocket money for Cruise.

His brown-eyed gaze wandered to directly in front of him, where a beautiful white-cream and red-orange house stood. He could see inside the windows, and wondered if he could be blamed for spying if it was so easily accessible. He squinted his eyes at the middle window, spotting a figure in blue in shadow. He tilted his head until he could see him more clearly. He noticed that the boy was wearing glasses much to big for him, and that the sweater he was wearing went down to the ground. Strangely, though, it didn't strike as a dress.

Cruise let himself continue looking, trying to sum up a personality for this boy. Then the boy looked straight at Cruise.

'Whoa -!' Cruise stumbled back and fell off his new bed on which he was kneeling. He heard a faint laugh behind him and turned, rubbing his back. 'What?' He demanded, finding his half-brother standing at the doorway, smirking at the fall.

'There aren't any girls in that house, are there?'

'Is that all you think about, Chris?' Cruise asked him. His half-brother shrugged.

'I can be curious.' He said slowly. 'Anyways, mum wants your help with your box of toys.' He let the last word hang teasingly.

'They're not _toys_,' Cruise chided, 'you know full well they're all I have from my _real_ family.' He scowled at Chris, who shrugged again and left with a wicked smile.

Cruise got up and looked out the window again. The boy in blue was gone, but a smaller boy in green was just exiting the room. Cruise slowly followed where the boy was headed, but it ended up he was out the front door. Cruise gasped a little. That boy was a chipmunk!

'Like me...' he breathed.

""""""""""""""

Brittany paced her room for lack of things to do. She was bored. And she kept thinking about Alvin, which was even more irritating. She wasn't stupid, she remembered Alvin told her that he fell for Simon because of their half-bond, and the same thing was starting to happen here, to _her_.

The door opened and Jeanette slowly peaked her head in.

'Hey, Brit,' she greeted.

Brittany gave her a short look. 'Hi.' She said quickly, too bored to talk to Jeanette.

But Jeanette spoke up anyway. 'Brittany... I need your help with something...' she let a worried look flash through her green eyes before giving away much else.

Brittany didn't notice. She'd heard her sister, but she was too preoccupied. 'I need help, too...' she mumbled, sitting down heavily on her bed and resting her cheek in her hand. 'What is it, Jen?' She asked in a bored tone.

'I...' Jeanette sat beside Brittany, nervously looking at her hands. 'I... I really like Simon...' she blushed, 'and more than... a friend... but he's not... interested.'

Brittany put her head in her hands. 'My gosh, we have the same problem...' she groaned.

Jeanette inwardly worried. 'You like Simon, too, huh?' She asked quietly. Brittany looked up at her, frowning.

'No, I do not like that _nerd_; I mean _Alvin_.' She stated harshly, as though it were obvious. 'Simon's just in the way.' She looked blankly in front of her, daydreaming. 'But if Alvin starts to fall for me, then Simon won't be a problem.' She rambled aimlessly. 'Because Simon would stop if Alvin asked, he's too much of a gentleman to force Alvin to him. I mean, Alvin should already be feeling this. It can't be just _me_. I wish he'd just pull himself together and come to me. He doesn't _really_ want Simon. Surely. He doesn't have the courage to admit that he's gay.' She suddenly gasped and sat straighter, making Jeanette jump. 'That's it! It's all an act to make me jealous!' She smiled at her realisation. 'Ha! That must be it.' She looked to Jeanette for confirmation.

Jeanette nodded dutifully, unsure why she allowed herself to listen to Brittany ramble on about nothing. When Brittany turned away, she allowed herself to roll her eyes.

Eleanor then burst through the door. 'Hey!' She greeted happily. 'Do you want to come with me and Theo to see the new kid?' She watched curiously as Brittany jumped up, full of excitement.

'Will Alvin be there?' She asked eagerly. Eleanor shrugged, inwardly awkward at the mention of Alvin.

'Theodore went to ask the boys.' She replied.

Brittany gave a small "yes" and hugged Eleanor quickly. 'I'm definitely going!' She agreed. Eleanor was still slightly shocked.

'Uhm... are you sure you don't want to just... lie down?' She offered. Brittany shook her head and basically pranced out of the room. Eleanor looked to Jeanette. 'What's with everyone?' She asked. 'Alvin and Simon are gay, Brittany's eccentric – more eccentric.' She scanned Jeanette. 'You're not going through depression or something, are you?' She asked suspiciously.

Jeanette sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. 'I might as well be...' she told Eleanor. 'I think I've fallen for Simon.' She bit her lip. 'I guess you can see the problem there...' she looked up, 'did Theodore tell you about it?' She asked curiously. Eleanor shook her head.

'No, I walked in on them.' She admitted, not liking the memory any better.

'I saw them from here. Outside. Kissing.' Jeanette sighed. 'And I felt like I wanted to rip Alvin off him. Off Simon. I've liked Simon since the first time I saw him.' She sighed. 'Brittany thinks Alvin likes her, but I definitely don't think so; even if it's an act, Simon wouldn't kiss Alvin just so Alvin could make Brittany jealous. Simon's in love.' She felt her eyes gloss.

Eleanor took a breath. 'I saw them in their room, Alvin was on top of Simon,' she began, earning a light groan from Jeanette. 'A-and I know this isn't helping, but they're happy.' She bit her lip. 'Simon doesn't deserve you.' She looked down. 'He's fallen for his brother, and there's no point in going for him. Even if you get him, you'll still remember what he's done, and the memory won't be so sweet.' She smiled and placed a bracing hand on Jeanette's shoulders. 'Wait.' She told her. 'You deserve every happiness.'

Jeanette nodded slowly. 'I... I'll come to see the new neighbours.' She accepted. 'But, I can't stand being around Simon for very long. Well, Simon and how he looks at Alvin, or when he mentions Alvin.' She shook her head. 'His eyes light up like he's found the sun in all the darkness.'

Eleanor nodded. 'Well, we'll be meeting up with Theodore soon, so just take some time.' She smiled. 'It'll be okay.' She turned and left the room.

"""""""""""""""

'Do you want to see our new neighbour?' Alvin asked Simon. Both boys were lying on Simon's bed, Alvin in Simon's arms as the younger read a book on Physics. Theodore had been in a moment ago to ask them if they wanted to come along. Alvin told him they'd think about it, and Theodore left, rather confused at his two brother's positions.

Simon sighed and turned a page. 'Already saw him.' He replied.

Alvin looked up in interest. 'Where?'

'He was perving from his window to the window in the next room.' Simon stated. 'Looks like a trouble-maker.' He smiled down at Alvin. 'Just like you.'

Alvin smirked. 'He was perving on you? Yeah, I'd do that, too if I was presented with a view like _that_.' He agreed. Simon chuckled.

'The house _is_ pretty beautiful.' He said.

Alvin rolled his eyes. 'I was talking about _you_.' He scoffed. 'Anyway, I think I'll go meet this guy and tell him off for staring at you.' Alvin slowly made to get up. Simon pulled Alvin back and pressed his lips against his.

'I'm coming.' Simon stated, getting up and leaving the room, hand-in-hand with Alvin.

"""""""""""""""""

Cruise heaved the box full of possessions into his newly-furnished room. He sighed as he dropped it in the closet and closed the doors. If anyone took them away, he didn't know what he'd do. Probably lock himself in his room and admit defeat. After, of course, he hounded down the person that took them.

He was tired and jetlagged from moving all the way here, and he knew that Chris and Thalia (his half-sister) were out exploring the neighbourhood. Without Cruise, as usual with anything. Even though his mother-figure, Hailey, had accepted him into the family, there was no denying they treated him differently. He was lucky they moved house with him; they never took him anywhere else.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Cruise made a soft groan, since he was just about to lie down, and walked out of his new room, down the stairs and to the front door. Hailey was in the living room, furnishing the house with paintings.

'Could you get the door for me, Cruise? I'm very busy.' She smiled innocently at him and returned to straightening a picture. Cruise rolled his eyes. If he refused, or if he made any comments, she would demand he do it or leave. It was a usual threat Cruise found he'd rather avoid.

He walked up to the oak front door and opened it slowly.

"""""""""""""""""

Alvin's empty threat about telling this new boy off for staring at Simon almost became true. The boy opened the door and Alvin couldn't help but stare. He was really good-looking.

The boy in front of all six of them was a chipmunk, too. He had the same creamy skin, blue eyes that looked almost exactly like Alvin's, and he wore a red button-up shirt with gold trimming, deep blue track pants and black and red shoes.

Alvin blushed when he realised he'd been looking at his pants, but quickly forced himself to get a grip.

'Hi?' The boy said slowly. How weird it was to see six chipmunks standing in front of him. He slowly looked over them all, quickly trying to get his first impression.

'Oh, hi,' most of the six collapsed into saying after a pause of shock.

'I'm Eleanor,' Eleanor smiled. 'We just wanted to say hi, and give you this as a welcome present.' She smiled a full-hearted smile and gave the boy the cake she and Theodore had baked only minutes beforehand.

The boy stared at it; he'd never seen something look so appetising before. He turned. 'Give me a moment.' He said curtly and walked inside.

'Wow.' Brittany commented when he'd left. 'He's... he's...'

'Hot.' Alvin finished for her. He didn't really mean to say it, it just came out. Simon suppressed his laughter.

Jeanette, however, noticed Simon's chuckles and felt herself sadden. Eleanor was right: Simon was happy with Alvin, and she couldn't change that.

'You think he liked the cake?' Eleanor spoke up to lift the unease that followed Alvin's words.

'I think you should have given him a cake that wasn't as good.' Alvin commented. 'And save _this_ awesome one for a party.' Alvin enjoyed the rolling of eyes that followed his comment, smirking.

Only a few seconds later, the boy returned. He stepped fully outside and shut the door. 'Sorry, it's kind of crowded on the porch. Do you know anywhere we can go to... talk?'

Alvin spoke up. 'Yeah, there's a park down the street.' He offered. The boy nodded.

'I'm Cruise, by the way.' He introduced himself. 'Cruise Williams.' He followed the group off the porch and set off down the street.

'Alvin Seville, the one and only.' Alvin announced quite happily, feeling he belonged at the centre of attention. Cruise gave him a confused look.

'Sorry, should I know you?' He asked. Brittany started laughing as Alvin frowned.

'Well, I'm sort of a pop sensation around the world, but hey.' Alvin shrugged. 'It's good to step back into civility.' He smiled, but it weakened as Brittany hadn't stopped laughing. 'Shut up, Brittany,' he hissed.

'I never really got to watch T.V, or listen to music.' Cruise admitted, shrugging.

'I'm Theodore.' Theodore put in shyly. Cruise gave him a smile.

'Nice to meet you.' He said. Alvin patted Theodore's arm, walking backwards.

'My little brother, Theodore.' He grinned and walked normally, throwing his arm around Simon's shoulders. 'And my other little brother, Simon.' He presented proudly.

Simon gave Cruise a "he's seriously not putting on an act. He's like this all the time," look and weaved out from under Alvin's arm. 'Sorry, my older brother is a bit eccentric.' He smiled as Cruise gave him a knowing look. 'We're five minutes apart.' He continued. 'And that's only 'cause Alvin's so pushy he just had to get there first.' He smirked.

Brittany dimmed it down to a chuckle. 'I'm Brittany.' She held out a hand to shake. Cruise took it, not really focusing on her. 'I'm the lead singer of the Chipettes, but it's okay if you've never heard of us.' She smiled charmingly. 'This is my baby sister Eleanor, who baked your cake with Theodore's help.' She presented the blonde Chipette, who smiled good-naturedly. 'And my younger sister, Jeanette.' She motioned to Jeanette, who gave a shy smile.

'I have to say it's weird to see so many you on the first day...' Cruise told them, 'I wasn't expecting you all to be... like me, either. I was always the only one in my...' he trailed off, about to say "family", but that would be a lie.

Simon picked up on this curiously. 'What school are you going to?' He asked, not letting his thoughtfulness show.

'Um... Thomas Edison?' Cruise offered. 'Is that right? I thought it was a weird name to call the school. After a scientist.' He shrugged. 'I guess I'll get used to it.'

Simon was liking this guy more and more – he knew who Thomas Edison was.

"""""""""""""'

Alvin and Simon walked home from the park together a few minutes after everyone else. It was strange, really, to Alvin when he realised he just wanted to be alone with Simon for a while. He enjoyed the fact that they could hold each other, and loved the feeling of security and warmth that came with everything Simon said or did. Even if it was an insult, there was just something in Simon's strong, low voice that got Alvin feeling better.

'How do you like the new kid?' Simon asked slowly, pulling Alvin against him as they started walking back. Alvin smiled at the embrace and held Simon just the same, leaning against his chest.

'He's alright.'

'He seems a bit sad.' Simon put in. 'Whenever he goes to say "family", he stops. Did you notice that?'

Alvin chuckled. 'No, I didn't.' He sighed contentedly. 'Did you notice his good-looks?' He looked up at Simon.

'Yes, I definitely did.' Simon said, smirking at Alvin's warning look. 'But, you know, I've got this boyfriend who is just the full package anyway, so I think I'll have to control myself.' He smirked.

'Otherwise your boyfriend will get very unhappy and start screaming at you.' Alvin agreed. He then stood straight and let Simon go. 'Did you just say "boyfriend"?' He asked in surprise. Simon nodded slowly.

'Isn't that what we are?' He questioned.

'Not formally...' Alvin looked down shyly.

'Well, do you want to be?' Simon asked with a small smirk. 'Alvin Seville, will you go out with me?'

Alvin blushed: never in a million years did he expect those words to come out of Simon's mouth. He entwined his fingers with Simon's, still blushing.

'Yes.'

* * *

><p><strong>Naw, Alvin's so cute when he's not himself :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the entry of Cruise, who is fun to write about because his personality and looks do actually closely resemble Alvin's. **

**I hope you all had an awesome New Years – I know I did – and a great Christmas, thanks all for your support!  
><strong>


	10. Viles of Love

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm so sorry for the wait. See, I received my first real flame for this story (the whole series) and it was really hard to write when all my inspiration was being attacked. I mean, really. I don't understand why people take the time to read a story that **_**clearly**_** warns them what it's like. **

**Anyways, I have finally moved on and am happy to report that this chapter is eventful!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They had been trying. Really.<p>

And they could blame it on spring all they wanted, but the simple truth was that they were in love; they were attracted to one another and couldn't keep themselves from displaying how they felt.

I'm talking, of course, about Alvin and his new boyfriend, Simon.

Like best friends, they were inseparable, and like secret lovers, their encounters were forcedly more innocent than each boy would like. Not that they intended on letting the other know just how much more they would like.

Simon was having the strange realisation that the relationship he was having with Alvin was much more different than he remembered; then again, last spring Alvin was blindly accepting heat, and had no clue what he was doing, it was just the urge making it so.

For example: last spring, Alvin was easily kinder, and more accepting. This spring, he seemed to be so afraid someone might catch them, that he only kissed Simon behind closed doors, and near refused to be relieved of his "pain" unless there was no one in the house, or at least, the door was _locked_, and Simon did everything discretely.

Of course, letting Alvin suffer for a second longer usually made him more accessible.

Another example of differences (and one Simon found cute, funny and _really_ sexy), Alvin was a lot noisier.

It was like he'd never been kissed, never been touched; he would moan at the simplest things and frequently if it was more sexual. Not that they'd done anything _too_ sexual.

The best part was that Alvin denied it, and Simon loved pointing it out to him.

And, Simon supposed, the most pressing difference, was that last spring, Alvin wasn't so compelled to touch Simon all the time: now, it seemed, whenever they were alone, Alvin was intent on going further every day, and Simon had to control that.

Meanwhile, Alvin was loving his relationship with Simon.

Sure, he was still wondering why there was even a relationship in the first place, but he tried to stop thinking about it because he found it made him annoyed (a force which he took out on Simon when they were alone). Alvin didn't really remember the difference in himself, but he knew Simon was the same.

The same dominant one, however Alvin fought, he always managed to make Alvin weak and vulnerable to any of his advances.

This trait, though, made Alvin that much more turned on by Simon; the younger of the two proved to be a strong, but caring, but _sexy_, but shy lover. And that was just how Alvin liked it.

There was, however, slight issues arising.

Alvin felt something strange when Brittany came around (almost every day, like Simon predicted), and he felt awkward and guilty when he kissed Simon after she'd left. He knew that it was because of their bond, but he couldn't deny his feelings for Simon were weaker when Brittany was around. This was why he wanted to go further with Simon. He wanted to make sure he stayed with Simon forever, and he couldn't stand the longing feeling for Brittany.

One particularly sunny spring day, Alvin was in the lounge room, trying not to be bored as he watched the T.V. Simon was in his basement, working on something he refused to tell Alvin about, which only made Alvin that much more flustered.

'Hey, Alvin?' Theodore's timid voice went through Alvin's thoughts.

'Y-yeah, Theo?' He replied, turning himself around.

Theodore swayed a little where he stood. 'Are... are you in... pain again?' He bit his lip nervously. Alvin smiled kindly.

'Yes, Theo, it's spring. I'm back to that, again.'

'Oh...' Theodore frowned. 'Well, that's good, because Eleanor said she saw you kissing, and I got worried, and I told her that it was just spring, but...'

Alvin nodded. 'You weren't convinced yourself?' He offered. Theodore nodded. 'Don't worry, Theo. It's okay.' He didn't exactly want to lie to Theodore, but he didn't want to tell the whole truth. 'I _am_ in pain, and Simon has to help me again.'

Theodore sighed in relief. 'Thanks, Alvin.' He smiled and left to their bedroom.

Alvin didn't know what he'd do if Theodore found out that he and Simon were truly involved. How come nobody could accept it?

He huffed and stood walking out of the living room and looking suspiciously at the basement door. If anything could get his mind off his nerves, it was Simon. And that was just who Alvin was going to turn to.

He knocked on the basement door. 'Simon?' He called in a confident voice.

'Uhm... give me a second!' Came Simon's reply. Alvin leaned against the door with his arms folded, ready to succumb into impatience. He heard Simon start climbing the stairs, and, much before Alvin had expected, Simon wrenched the door open, causing Alvin to fall on Simon. Simon chuckled as he caught Alvin, steadying the both of them by holding on to the railing of the stairs.

'So...' he began, 'is this going to be another less innocent meeting?' He righted Alvin, who was frowning at the fall.

'I'm bored.' He stated, rather childishly. Simon raised a brow.

'What am I supposed to do about that?' He questioned with usual blandness.

'I dunno...' Alvin said, moving onto the landing and closing the basement door. He backed Simon to the railing and put his hands on it, either side of Simon. 'Use your imagination...' he smirked.

Simon rolled his eyes and moved his lips onto Alvin's tenderly. Alvin, as usual, moaned. Simon smiled on his lips and pushed Alvin against the door, completely reversing roles.

Even though Alvin would get annoyed at this later, he enjoyed every minute of Simon taking care of him.

Simon cupped his hand at Alvin's jaw, the other hand around his older brother's waist, pulling them against each other and causing Alvin to moan again, something that made Simon relish the feeling so much more.

Completely glued together, Simon felt Alvin's member stiffen against his own, and though he melted at the indescribable feeling, he slowly pushed Alvin away. Alvin gazed in Simon's eyes longingly.

'Simon, do you want –'

Simon shushed his older brother. 'Why, Alvin?' He asked softly. 'Why are you so impatient?' He bit his lip and looked down. 'Can you not stand being with me for too long? Or are you just getting bored?'

Alvin shook his head. 'That's not it! I promise!' He exclaimed earnestly. 'I just...' he sighed. 'I want to... I guess I'm scared that if we stop, or if we don't do this often... if we don't go further...' he trailed off and turned away from Simon, leaning against the railing and looking down at Simon's work bench, but not really looking. 'It's Brittany.' He said finally. 'She's making me _so_ confused.'

Simon nodded. 'How?' He asked, even though he knew the answer, he thought it best to let Alvin rant for a bit.

'Whenever she turns up, I feel like I want to be with her, but then she leaves and I feel like I'm betraying her and myself when I kiss you... I guess I figured if we do things that get us so attracted to each other, I might shake off the feeling for Brittany. I don't mean to drag you into anything you don't want to do, but that's why.'

'It's good to finally get an explanation.' Simon smiled slightly. 'But, Alvin, this feeling that you need to do that with me, _just_ to get rid of your own things... it should put you off even more. Because when it's done, and we've gone "all the way", then you're not going to enjoy it. Because it's only done for you. And then I won't enjoy it.' He put a finger under Alvin's chin and turned him to face himself. 'Spring will be over before you know it.' He promised. 'And then you'll think about this, and maybe you'll see why I stopped you.' He smirked. 'Then again,' he tapped Alvin's nose, and Alvin frowned at him. 'Maybe you'll remain defiant.'

Simon turned away and left the basement. Alvin's frown dropped to a more thoughtful look.

"""""""""""""""

Later that evening, Alvin was in his room; relaxing and thinking about Simon (as was the norm) while trying to focus on reading something for school.

He was just thinking about barging into the bathroom, where Simon was, and doing whatever he would like to him when Dave walked in. Alvin quickly shot his head to the doorway, his previous, satisfied smile completely gone.

'Alvin, could you get the bins? They need to go out tonight.' Dave half ordered, and left before Alvin could protest.

Sighing, Alvin got up and started rounding all the bins in the house into one larger garbage bag. He quickly dumped them in the right bin and started for the stairs again, when Dave yelled out "Did you get the basement?".

With no reply, Alvin groaned and walked around and into the basement.

He huffed when he reached Simon's bench on the landing and his eyes slid over the blueprints on Simon's desk.

_Love potions..._ He didn't really think much of it until he'd retrieved the bag and saw a clump of empty vials, liquid pooling in the bottom... _used_.

Alvin dropped the plastic bag he was holding, and heard the sound of glass striking glass.

He glanced wildly in the bag; _more._

With shaking hands, Alvin resumed carrying the bag upstairs. He was in total shock.

_Is he... testing those on me? Why are so many empty? How long has this been a lie? _

Alvin's eyes glossed, but he was determined not to show anything. He couldn't believe this; another emotion fake. Another love.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well... I wasn't sure myself if I would write this twist in, but here we are. So it looks like Simon's been busy, but is it really what Alvin thinks? <strong>

**XD I have now seen Chipwrecked twice, and my reaction is the same: I love it. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I didn't think on it; and just seeing them all there in-action was enough for me. And, now that this movie's passed – bring on the cartoon series!**

**Thanks for reviews!**


	11. Reaction

**Hey!**

**Conflict! That's what's in this chapter. But, ya know, I can't help but feel sorry for them... so, yeah, it could have been worse.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>*Last chapter's lines*<em>

_Alvin's eyes glossed, but he was determined not to show anything. He couldn't believe this; another emotion fake. Another love._

_*Chapter 11 *_

Simon was having a relatively peaceful day. This morning he'd finally got back into reading, he got to work in the basement in peace after lunch, he'd only just now gotten dressed after his shower, and planned on reading his book until dinner was called. In short, his day was almost perfect.

Sighing in content, Simon propped himself on his bed and pulled out the book, slowly opening it to his bookmarked chapter.

He saw Alvin walk past the room's door out of the corner of his eye, looking a little strange. Then Alvin came back again; seemingly missing the room, and entered it, closing the door, sliding down it and pulling his knees up to his chest, a blank look on his face, like he was trying to work something out but he was fighting with himself.

Simon looked at Alvin completely, sliding his bookmark back in absently. 'Are you okay, Alvin?' He asked. Alvin looked up at him with a dark look that Simon hadn't seen in a while. It wasn't so much a glare. It was a dangerous "back off" look.

Alvin continued to look at Simon that way until the younger turned back to his book.

Though, try as he might, Simon couldn't focus. Something in Alvin's eyes was different.

He looked back at Alvin with his old stubborn curiosity which he hardly needed to use around Alvin lately. The red-clad boy was staring at the ground, still hugging his knees to his chest. Simon didn't have to read his eyes, he knew Alvin was angry with something.

Deciding that their relationship was a plus when it came to this, Simon closed his book and slid off the bed, making his way to Alvin. He sat down across from him, on his knees. He waited patiently for Alvin to look up at him.

'Get away from me.' Alvin said sharply, still looking at the ground.

Simon felt a stab at his heart; but he knew Alvin didn't mean it. He shuffled a bit. 'Alvin, what's wrong?' Simon said anyway. He saw Alvin's eyes narrow into a proper glare.

'Will you leave me alone?' Alvin demanded. 'I don't want to talk to you.' He looked to the side.

Simon pulled Alvin back with a finger under his chin, to look at him properly. 'Come on, Alvin.' Simon gave a small attempt at a smile, but Alvin looked so intimidating. 'Why are you angry?'

Alvin pulled his chin away from Simon and mumbled something.

'What was that?' Simon asked, cupping Alvin's cheek with one hand, the other on his knee.

'How... can you... touch me?' Alvin asked. The tremor in his voice was shocking. Simon moved closer to Alvin despite his fear. He leaned in slowly, earnestly hoping Alvin would calm down enough to tell him what was wrong, and kissed Alvin.

Immediately, Alvin pushed Simon away and stood.

'How _dare_ you kiss me!' He shouted. 'Stay away from me, Simon!' He shook his head, hands balled in fists, anger in his blue eyes, yet they were glassy from a build up of tears. 'I hate you.' He wrenched the door open; Simon only had a second to move out of the way before it slammed against the wall and Alvin stormed out of the room.

Completely shocked and emotionally hurt, Simon pushed himself up and stared where Alvin had left, his own eyes glossing.

He collapsed against the wall next to the door frame and ran a hand through his hair. 'What was that..?' He murmured. 'It's like he has no idea we're in a relationship...' he felt a tear run down his cheek. 'What's wrong with my boyfriend..?' he whispered.

""""""""""""""""""

Alvin had no idea what he was doing. He must have walked around the house three times before he had to collapse on the sofa in the living room, shaking with anger, hurt and regret. He didn't know what to do.

This didn't count as heartbreak, because it was all an illusion, but it didn't matter: Simon had betrayed him. Tricked him into love. _Love_! Real, amazing, perfect love that turned out to be forced, fake and all selfish. How could anyone do that to another person?

_How could Simon do that to me? _Alvin's tears finally got the better of him. He'd never felt so devastated in his life. He imagined Simon with him, wrapping him in a warm, safe embrace like Alvin had always knew he would, if he was ever hurt, scared or angry. But right now, it was Simon that Alvin was hurt by, scared of and angry at.

'Alvin..?'

Alvin screwed his eyes shut; hoping that wasn't who he thought it was.

But Simon was one of those people who wouldn't drop it, until all matters were solved and he knew everything. Alvin couldn't believe he was attracted to Simon. Then again, he probably wasn't.

Simon made himself comfortable sitting on the coffee table in front of Alvin, not wanting to get too close, but close enough to study him. He waited again for Alvin to look up or say something, and when he didn't, Simon started to get impatient.

Alvin thought over everything in his mind, refusing to look up and give Simon the attention he didn't deserve. He really couldn't argue with the fact he still found Simon, as a whole, attractive, but, he didn't know if it was real. Again.

Giving in to temptation, Alvin looked up at Simon, and was surprised to see him almost glaring. He frowned at the younger brother's expression and scoffed.

'What's your problem?' He asked sharply, the curiosity in his mind sustained from his voice. Simon raised a brow and stood. Alvin folded his arms and leaned back on the couch, unable to show up Simon since he was taller.

'Alvin,' Simon started darkly, 'I don't know why you've decided to ignore me, or hurt me, or be angry at me.' He looked Alvin straight in the eye now that Alvin, for once, had looked up. 'So I have to tell you that what your doing is unfair. You can't simply push me around just because you're angry, then refuse to tell me why. That's not how it works.'

'How what works?' Alvin retorted. 'I don't want to talk to you _ever again_, why does that need explaining?'

'That's not how a _relationship_ works.' Simon replied.

'Don't you get it, Simon, I'm through with you!' Alvin countered angrily. 'We are no longer a couple!'

'Alvin, _why_?' Simon raised his voice. 'And I meant _any_ relationship –'

'Why?' Alvin stood. 'Why? Because you've been forcing me to love you!' Alvin exclaimed. Simon's look turned to offence, and Alvin flared up even more. 'Don't _act_ like you have no idea what I'm talking about! I saw it, Simon, I _saw_ the proof!' Alvin poked Simon's chest, glaring at him. 'How can you do that to someone? Create a false love!' Alvin folded his arms. 'A false hope.'

Simon shook his head. 'Alvin, I mean it, if you don't tell me what you're ranting about –'

'You'll _what_?' Alvin yelled. 'What could you _possibly_ do to make me feel _any_ worse!'

'Damnit, Alvin, what in the world _is_ it that I've done to you!' Simon demanded in bewilderment.

Alvin shook his head, his mixed emotions sent out his tears again. 'You stole my heart, Simon. Took it. It should be a _crime_.' He looked to the floor. 'All with your stupid invention downstairs. I saw how many empty vials there were. You've been giving them to me, and I hadn't even noticed.' He felt himself shaking. 'So I want to know if this stupid feeling will ever wear off, or if I'll be stuck thinking that I belong with you.'

To Alvin's shock and utter disbelief, Simon was chuckling.

The younger of the two sat down on the sofa, still trying to control his laughter. Alvin glared at him from the corner of his eye.

'I really want to punch you right now.' Alvin stated. Simon let out a few more chuckles. 'Why the heck are you _happy_?'

Simon stood and quickly pulled Alvin into a tender kiss. Alvin responded for two seconds, but pushed Simon away quickly. Simon held Alvin by his wrist in case he felt like running again.

'Alvin, this is all a huge mistake.' Simon explained, still smiling and ignoring Alvin's look of betrayal in the form of laughter. 'You saw my blueprints?' He asked.

'Yeah, for those "love potions" or whatever.' Alvin folded his arms. 'And I told you never to touch me again.'

Simon kissed Alvin again quickly. 'You know what? You saw a project that I have been working on, with no success, for months now.' He smirked. 'I haven't even finished one that I thought was safe to drink.'

Alvin blinked, his shock evident. Simon continued to smile pleasantly. He'd already predicted Alvin would freak out about this experiment, but the fact that Alvin thought it was _that_ much worse than it really was, Simon was certain that Alvin would take it better.

'B-but, I saw a whole lot of used vials, a-and they were everywhere –'

Simon hushed Alvin with a finger to his lips. 'I had an accident yesterday regarding one of the apparent "finished products" and it spilt all through my _clean_ vials, making them _look_ used.' Simon shrugged. 'I put the stuff into two empty ones and I realised they weren't going to work, so I threw them in the bin.'

'So... so...' Alvin regrouped this new information. Nothing Simon explained had even crossed his mind when he saw those vials. But, now, it seemed so obvious. 'So... there's no love potions?' He gathered.

Simon shook his head, smiling contentedly. 'No, Alvin, and if there was, I wouldn't have tested them on you.' He chuckled a bit. 'I wanted to give it to Brittany.'

Alvin slowly smiled, processing all that he'd thought, and all that really was. 'I'm so sorry, Simon.' He insisted.

Simon waved away the apology. 'It's fine; you've learned that even if you're mad at me, you still need to talk to me about it.' He sat down again. 'I would have washed the vials, but, like you said, they're everywhere. I think I'll bring them up two at a time.' He looked mischievously at Alvin. 'Dave doesn't know I bought them.'

It hit Alvin that this may be the first untruthful thing Simon had ever done, and he had to smirk.

'Dirty little secret.' He said mockingly.

'Well, they're all dirty now.' Simon replied. Alvin frowned at the pun, but then looked down in regret. No amount of joking could make up for what he'd said to Simon.

'Simon... I...' Alvin sat beside his brother slowly. 'I am really sorry, I mean, for everything... a-and I... I'll take back what I said a-about us breaking up... i-if... you still want to be... with... me.'

'You are a jerk, Alvin.' Simon agreed blandly. 'And you've proven how hot-headed you are. And you're the world's biggest _douche_.' He smiled at how Alvin admitted the defeat. 'But...' he half sang. Alvin's head snapped up to look at Simon, hope filling his eyes. 'You're also a great guy. When you want to be. And, even after today... you're good to me. So far.' He loved the change in emotions on Alvin's face every time he added something. 'And you _are_... _really_ good at making me feel... well, great. And I love how noisy you are, you know that, right?'

'I'm not _noisy_!' Alvin defended desperately.

'Point being,' Simon interrupted, 'that I accepted how strange it is to like you before this spring started. And I still accept it.' He smiled, holding a twinkle in his eye that Alvin loved. 'Even though you get on my nerves, and you are _seriously_ not patient, and that you can't seem to think logically during a crisis... and you're adorably noisy.' He waited for the protest to come, and as soon as Alvin opened his mouth, Simon pressed his lips against Alvin's, smiling and holding Alvin at the waist.

Alvin cupped Simon's cheek for a moment, then dropped the hand to Simon's shoulder. He moaned in content and pleasure and Simon pulled back.

'See, you _are_ noisy.' He teased. Alvin bit his lip, too guilty to respond.

'How in the world did I deserve what you just did?' He asked.

Simon shrugged. 'You didn't. Not really. But, you _did_ apologise, and that counts for something.'

Alvin inhaled deeply. 'I love you, Simon.' He promised.

Simon only smiled. 'I love you, too.' He replied. 'Gee, am I lucky!' He stated sarcastically. 'I get to date the hottest guy in school!' He held Alvin close. 'And he gets to date the biggest nerd in the school.'

'You're not a nerd.' Alvin defended. 'And I'll be competing with _Cruise_, now!' He smirked. 'But, yeah, I'm pretty hot.'

'What do you say to something like that?' Simon shook his head, smiling.

'You don't speak.' Alvin explained. Simon nodded.

'No problem.' He brought their lips together passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Simon in this chapter :D<strong>

**Hope it was good, a little short, but good; and I am getting really into it again, so, I'm sure updates will be quicker, and certainly won't take a week.**

**The whole love potion was kind of a one-shot thing I wanted to strengthen the boys' relationships. I'm not sure if I'll bring it up later, but I hope to, and therefore, maybe another twist.**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews!**


	12. Lots of Love

**Hello everyone! **

**I am so sorry for the majorly long wait, and I know I shouldn't make excuses, but... 1. School is back on. 2. I lost my flashdrive, which kinda had the whole storyline for the Spring Trilogy, and for All Those Cliche's, so, I have been working on renuing them.**

**So, finally,** **I have a new chapter for you :D YAY**

**I wanted to make it longer, but I've got school tomorrow, and I had an hour before bed.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It never occurred to either of the eldest Seville boys just how strange their love for one another was.<p>

Jeanette was crushing on Simon; Brittany was damn near in love with Alvin; Theodore and Eleanor were as close as a couple their age should be; and even the new kid, Cruise, was starting to develop feelings for a chipette who seemed uninterested.

So, until a particularly sunny Saturday morning, it kind of hit Alvin.

He woke quite early because of the heat, and noticed Simon was still asleep in his blue-covered bed. Strange, actually. Simon had really slept in a lot more than usual, lately.

So, with nothing to do, Alvin simply lay on his back, blocking the thought of the heat from his mind. He looked over at Simon's sleeping form and a smile crept over his lips: Simon was so peaceful when he slept. Alvin always wondered if Simon even stopped thinking while he slept. That's all he seemed to do while awake.

_Not that I'm complaining…_ Alvin told himself. He knew everything Simon did, he liked.

Still smiling fondly, Alvin rolled over to the other side of his bed and looked at Theodore. His smile became that of a caring one, not so much "proud-to-love" fond.

Though, soon, his smile slowly dropped.

_It feels so weird, somehow… to love Simon like I do…_ He frowned and lay on his back. _If I can love Simon like that, why didn't I ever feel something for Theodore?_ He cringed at the thought. There was something so off about thinking like that towards Theodore. So off Alvin had to quickly change the thought to Simon.

But, then, he thought _why Simon? Isn't it – shouldn't it be just as gross?_ He imagined himself kissing Simon, on top of him and straddling his legs, but it only gave him pleasure.

Closing his eyes, now, Alvin imagined Brittany in Simon's place. Something in his body purred at the image. Obviously, his bond set that off.

Suddenly, it was so much harder to get back in the right mind about Simon. Alvin sat up in panic: his attraction to Simon was fading, and he didn't want that to happen. He tried again; tried to like the image of Simon, exposed and suggestive, but it only made him cringe.

_Oh no…_ Alvin's eyes were wide in terror, _no, no, no, I __**want**__ to like Simon. I __**want**__ to love him, and do everything to him that a young couple in love would want to do… no, I can't loose this…_

He swung himself off his bed and ran over to Simon, shaking him awake.

Simon gave a small groan, but flickered his eyes open.

'Alvin..?' He murmured, 'What are you doing?'

'Simon…' Alvin bit his lip, 'I love you.' He almost choked it out, like something wasn't letting him say it.

Simon froze. 'Uhm…' he reached over and groped for his glasses, finding them and putting them on. 'Uh… w-why the sudden outburst?'

Alvin pressed his lips onto Simon's quickly. Something was telling him this was right. Most of him was saying it was wrong. He wrapped an arm around Simon's neck, and the other he used to rip back the blue bed's cover.

Still locked in a deep kiss, Alvin climbed on top of Simon, straddling him, desperately trying to feel that perfect wholeness he felt like usual.

Simon pushed Alvin away, but not off him, and studied his brother.

Alvin was still looking anxious, and he really wished Simon didn't have the need to figure out why he was doing this. Couldn't he just go along with it? What was wrong with him?

_Maybe it's me…_ Alvin's eyes started to glaze.

'My gosh, Alvin, what's wrong?' Simon asked urgently, sitting up on his elbows. 'Alvin. Talk to me.'

Alvin shook his head. 'I don't know what to do, Simon…' he admitted, 'I think I… I'm…'

Simon waited, but Alvin had trailed off and showed no signs of continuing. 'Alvin, please, what is it?' Simon had a look in those grey eyes that told Alvin he was trustworthy and would do anything for him. 'Come on, Alvin… I'm your brother, a-and your boyfriend.' Simon blushed. 'You can tell me anything.'

Alvin slowly let himself nod. 'Simon, I'm not coping with being bonded to Brittany…' he told him with a heavy exhale. 'I… the thought of us together… intimately…' he closed his eyes, 'it's starting to… to make me sick…' he looked up again, to see Simon with a completely worried and understanding look.

'Alvin…' Simon cupped his brother's cheek, and Alvin shivered, 'if you think we need some time apart…' he couldn't finish, and dropped his hand.

_What am I saying?_ Simon asked himself, _am I seriously letting Alvin go? I don't want him to go!_

'No, Simon.'

Alvin's words melted Simon to relief.

Alvin took a breath. 'I don't want us to be separated.' Alvin put a hand on Simon's chest and slowly spread his fingers and moved them around. 'I still love you. I still want you. I just…' he tried to find the right words, 'I guess it's like I can't… handle you, anymore.'

'B-but…' Simon countered against himself, 'aren't you… how can you still be attracted to me? Shouldn't Brittany have taken over?'

'I'm not…' Alvin inhaled, 'no offense, but I don't think I'm attracted to you. I just know, now, what I'm missing without you, and I want to love you, but imagining us… sexually… is gross. Now.' Alvin smiled at Simon's pout. 'And as for Brittany, I think that that'll come into play later. For now, I just want to focus on you.' Alvin put his other hand on Simon's chest and he rubbed the blue fabric suggestively rough. 'Can we tell Brittany to leave me alone?' He continued thoughtfully. 'I don't want her there, teasing my "mating instincts"…'

Simon nodded. 'You can try…' he was finding it hard to develop intelligent sentences with Alvin caressing him. 'A-Alvin, w-what are you doing..? Theo's in the room…'

Immediately, Alvin stopped. In truth, he was waiting for a reason to stop, but he didn't want to admit it even to himself.

He reluctantly leant down and whispered huskily, 'Maybe later..?'

Simon's breath hitched. 'Alvin…' he whispered back, 'I told you, we're not going to have sex…' he blushed at his own words. Alvin felt his stomach flip, in nerves and slight disgust.

'We're not..?' He countered, keeping in the hopeful tone and letting out the seductive one.

'Especially with you like this.' Simon agreed. 'Wait…' he smiled slightly. 'You can do that, right?' He added teasingly.

Alvin growled and sat up properly, hands on Simon's chest again, but now for support.

_Where's my Pain when I need it..?_ Alvin asked himself in annoyance. Usually, after that, Alvin would have liked the feeling of Simon touching him, and everything that came with it.

Trying not to jump with the opportunity, Alvin got off Simon a little too casually and walked over to his own bed.

Simon stared at Alvin thoughtfully. What was going on in his older brother's little world?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cruise was on his way to the Miller's house.

After checking again and again that he had the address right, he'd spent about half an hour trying to work up a good look for himself, but remembering to be casual, and then the next ten minutes convincing himself he should go.

Finally, he'd shut himself up and left his house. No one would care he was gone.

Now regretting this decision, Cruise slowly approached the white fence and the gate which, eventually, he would walk through and officially become a visitor.

He shook his head again at his over thinking and walked through the gate. Immediately, he thought about turning back, but like a sign from above, the girl with blonde hair already saw him.

_Eleanor…_ he taught himself. So, now pressured, he walked up to the front door and knocked.

'Coming!' Two voices spoke in unison.

'Brittany, it's –'

'It's probably Alvin, come to confess his love.' The second girl wore a smirk in her voice.

Cruise's confidence dropped even more.

'Urgh, you're getting seriously annoying…' Eleanor's voice floated back to where she'd seen Cruise and the door opened.

'Oh –' Brittany flashed a smile.

Cruise blushed. 'Hi.' He greeted. 'Um…' he lost his train of thought. _What?_ He asked himself, _did you really just plan on showing up and having a good chat, then telling her you might really like her? Smooth. Real smooth._

'Do… you want to come in?' Brittany motioned inside.

'O-oh… uh… no.' Cruise tried to figure out where this was going. 'I just wanted t-to… make sure… I knew… where you guys… uh… lived, I guess.' He smiled his lie away.

Brittany leaned against the doorframe with an amused smile, and a hand on her hip. 'Well, yes, you found us.' She replied. 'How are you liking it here?'

'Yeah…' Cruise rubbed his neck nervously. 'It's… much better than my old street, with all the old people in it…' He answered.

Brittany now folded her arms, still amused. She knew he liked her. 'Yeah… my guardian's pretty old. Miss Miller. She's the greatest. How come you don't like old people?' She was laughing on the inside.

'Oh, it's n-not that,' Cruise stammered, 'it's just… those guys were…'

Brittany giggled. 'Don't strain yourself, I'm just teasing.' She smiled earnestly.

Cruise was slightly taken aback. 'Oh…' he trailed off. 'A-anyways…' he stepped back. 'I'd better be going…' he tilted his head towards his house. 'I… want to go… to the Seville's.' He smiled sheepishly and turned, starting to walk away. He stopped. 'By the way,' he turned back, 'you're really pretty.'

Brittany couldn't help but beam at the compliment. 'You're not too bad yourself, Cruise.' She turned and walked inside. 'Not too bad at all.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, I suppose now you can see, Cruise is added for Brittany's benifit, and also to add a little twist later on ;)<strong>

**And, to those many people who are asking: yes. Alvin and Simon will have sex in this story. When? I dunno. I'll see how it flows when I finish recreating the plotline.**

**Thanks - again - for the support! Much appreciated, and I am hoping for a new chapter in under a week!  
><strong>


	13. Careful What You Wish For

**Hello again! **

**I wanted to write a slightly longer chapter this time, 'cause I'll be detained from writing very soon. Happy to report I found my flashdrive! Yay XD**

**Okay, then –**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Today, <em>_2:03__pm_

Brittany was staring at her phone, biting her thumb's nail. A nasty habit, she knew, but she was expecting a call.

About two days ago, Alvin had called her and told her he couldn't see her every single day, and if she could please let he and Simon focus on their relationship. He said he would call when he thought she could come over.

Brittany was obedient enough to do as Alvin pleased, but she had been hoping ever since that he'd call her to tell her to come see him. So far, though; nothing.

She noticed that her need to be around him was getting worse day by day, and was becoming that of an obsession. She even kept Alvin's picture on her bedside table, and said goodnight to it every night. However, she was trying to control it, for her and Alvin's sake, because she knew it was so obviously her bond to him making her like this. A nervous wreck, desperately trying to hear from her secret crush.

Slowly, the headstrong Chipette stood and paced, still biting her nail.

Another problem was Cruise. The new boy was undoubtedly attractive, and Brittany knew he liked her, but she just couldn't find it in herself to go after him, and see what it would be like with him. And, these two days without Alvin were making it so much harder. All she thought about was that red-clad, mischievous boy down the road.

Brittany snapped her head to her door as it opened suddenly. Jeanette peeked her head in and took a step inside the room.

'Uh… Brit, A-Alvin's here to see you.'

Brittany's eyes went wide and she ran out of the room.

"""""""""""""""

_Today, __1:45pm_

Alvin was on his bed, reading a comic that didn't register.

His thoughts were on Simon, then Brittany, then Simon, then Brittany – endlessly, he linked them together. And he didn't know how to stop it.

The plan had been: stay away from Brittany so his attraction to her would fade and he would once again think of Simon as his only interest.

The plan wasn't working as well as he'd hoped.

_Yesterday, 1:03pm__:_

Alvin was scrubbing the sink in he and his brothers' bathroom, while Simon did the washing. Yes, that's right, they still had to do this.

He had his mind on his problem with his attraction to Simon, because yesterday's very passionate kiss brought on by Alvin's pain hadn't done very much other than leave him relieved, and worried. Today, it would hit again, and Alvin was dreading it. He didn't want to be touched by Simon, but at the same time; he did. He still managed to convince himself every day that he should be in love with Simon, that he should only think of Simon, that every sexual thought about Simon was to be treasured, not cringed at.

Then Brittany would crop into his thoughts. With her beautiful ice-blue eyes, auburn hair and her… her body.

Alvin groaned at his own thoughts of Brittany and scrubbed harder, like the sink was offending him.

'Alvin?'

Simon's voice pierced through Alvin's thoughts. He turned and smiled at his brother.

'Yeah?' He replied, not looking forward to spending time with him. Simon was seriously too smart for his own good, and was starting to bore Alvin. Either that, or he would just annoy Alvin.

'Well, what do you think?' Simon smirked and presented his clothing. Alvin scanned his brother.

He had a blue shirt on that complimented his figure, and black, loose tracksuit pants held up by a leather belt. Even though the concept of the clothing was completely normal, Alvin's eyes had already gone wide. Simon looked like… like he belonged at a striptease.

Simon walked forward, and every step he took just showed off the already strangely suggestive clothing. He came close to Alvin and smirked at his older brother's shocked look.

'I thought maybe you needed some encouragement for that stubborn bond to Brittany.' Simon explained. For once in what felt like an age, Alvin found Simon's voice weakened his knees again.

'I think… you have the right idea…' Alvin nodded, basically breathless already. Somehow, something was still holding him back from pinning Simon down right now, but the voice was weak.

'Dave and Theo aren't home.' Simon continued. Alvin's heart skipped a beat.

'Oh..?' He replied airily, almost feverish at the evocative sentence.

Simon smiled; a silent chuckle at Alvin's response. 'Your pain's due sometime soon today, so I thought…' Simon bit his lip, 'I could help spice things up.'

Alvin let a moan slip past his lips, and he looked at Simon longingly, wanting to kiss him _so_ bad, but he somehow felt he needed permission. One thing in him liked the excuse for holding back. The rest were ready to bounce of the sink and launch onto Simon.

Simon came closer, slowly and teasingly, until he stopped.

'Go on, Alvin…' he whispered seductively, 'I want you to prove you're not faking that desire I see in your eyes…'

Anxious to do so, Alvin pulled Simon by the collar and locked his lips firmly with his younger brother's. He almost whimpered at the taste, and the perfect feeling of enjoying it again.

Simon held Alvin at the waist, and close to the sink so he could still play the dominant one. He smiled in victory at the way his plan turned out and slowly backed out of Alvin's hungry kiss.

Alvin didn't like the fact that he was no longer kissing Simon, and eyed his brother's lips hungrily.

'I'll be in the bedroom,' Simon told Alvin. Alvin almost fainted at the thought. 'Come get me when your pain's coming.'

Alvin nodded, eager for this.

He turned back to the sink; excited and elated at the fact that he was again attracted to Simon. He smiled at the familiar feeling of bubbling excitement at the thought of his brother – his boyfriend – lying on his bed, ready, and even looking the part, for an episode of passion. Alvin shivered in pleasure at the thoughts that followed, and he forgot all about cleaning the sink.

Simon was still smiling at his successful attempt. He's been planning this outfit for a while, actually. Ever since Alvin told him he might be losing his attractions. So, Simon was wearing the shirt he had on the one time when Alvin had himself (for the first time) lifted off _Simon's_ clothes, and the pants that Alvin had _definitely_ got aroused from one day beforehand. Plus the leather belt was just sure to attract someone like Alvin.

It was a simple clothing combination, but put together with all they stood for, and it would surely have meant something to Alvin. And it had.

Soon enough, Alvin ran in the room; looking so eager Simon had to chuckle.

'I-it's coming.' Alvin insisted. Simon pondered whether or not Alvin was just lying, but there was a hint of panic in those blue eyes.

'Okay...' Simon got off his bed and motioned Alvin over to him. Alvin walked tentatively, eyeing his brother's clothes again, finding that he really appreciated Simon's figure more.

Alvin reached Simon and Simon stepped closer, so their noses were an inch apart, and they could feel each other's hot breath tickling their lips. Simon put a hand on Alvin's waist, indicating he was completely ready. Alvin leaned in and kissed Simon slowly, savouring the moment before he would be in pain.

Simon ran his other hand from Alvin's stomach to his shoulders as they kissed, and when Alvin stopped, he lowered them onto Alvin's bed, on top as usual.

Everything Simon did was slow and seductive; running his hand over Alvin's chest, moving his lips closer to Alvin's millimetre by millimetre, straddling Alvin in a very intimate position...

Alvin felt a hit of the Pain, and though it was slightly weaker, it still made him flinch. He looked up at Simon pleadingly.

Simon traced Alvin's jaw with his index finger, smiling, then slowly closed into Alvin's parted lips. He moved a hand and ran it up Alvin's thigh, resting at the pelvic area, but not at the desired target. Alvin moaned onto Simon's lips and Simon smiled: he missed that sound. Yesterday, while he was "helping" Alvin, Alvin hadn't moaned at all. He was silent and always had a reluctant look in his features. Now, though, he was obviously back to normal.

'Simon...' Alvin groaned, talking against his brother's lips, 'i-it's not going...' he wrapped his arms around Simon's neck and pushed himself deeper into the kiss, eventually sliding his tongue against Simon's soft, sweet lips. Simon gave a small nod and let the slippery item into his mouth, letting out a small moan himself.

He entwined part of Alvin's shirt in his fingers and explored how to take it off. Eventually, he found buttons and smiled: Alvin was wearing _that_ shirt. It was the one he'd wore last spring, the first time Simon had to strip him off, the buttons were all the way down, and this only made it easier for Simon.

Still in a locked embrace, Simon picked the buttons loose one by one, and slowly moved it off Alvin's body.

He parted from Alvin reluctantly. 'Are you done..?' He asked. Alvin shook his head.

'It's still not going.' He replied, breathless. Simon frowned.

'How is that possible?' He asked, running a had roughly up Alvin's now-exposed, toned chest. He slowly made to unbutton Alvin's pants, and finally pushed them down. 'Now?' He asked, lowering himself down and against Alvin's member.

Alvin let out a moan. 'K-kind of...'

Still confused, since they'd never had to get undressed yet this spring, Simon sat up and lifted off his own shirt.

Alvin gaped at him. 'S-Si...' He stammered. Simon straightened his glasses and looked at Alvin inquisitively.

'What..?' He practically purred.

Alvin had only seen his brother naked twice, since he'd developed feelings for him. But it was never during his Pain. Each time, Alvin completely melted into whatever Simon wanted to do, but both those times, Simon had simply come back from the shower.

Now smirking at Alvin's mystified expression, Simon slowly got off Alvin and stood beside the bed. Alvin sat up and watched his brother, as Simon unhooked the leather belt and slowly slid it off, suggestively trailing it through his hand.

'Simon...' Alvin whispered. 'W-what are you doing..?'

'What does it look like, Alvin?' Simon replied with a smirk. 'Your "pain's" not going – I'm simply helping you.' Simon slowly, and perfectly seductively pushed the pants down, and stepped out of them; remaining in only his boxers as he crawled back on top of Alvin.

He leant down and kissed Alvin tenderly, a hand on his cheek.

When he pulled out Alvin was blushing. 'A-are we a-about to..?' He trailed off at Simon's intense look.

'Alvin...' Simon whispered, 'there are many things we can do while you wait impatiently for a chance to have sex with me.' He smirked at Alvin's crimson blush. 'Now. Is your pain gone?'

Alvin reluctantly nodded. 'Yeah... but... can we just..?'

Simon sealed he and Alvin's lips together, slowly moving his hips just a little. Alvin broke the kiss to moan, closing his eyes tight. Simon smiled and slid his thumbs under the elastic of Alvin's boxers.

Alvin moaned again, longing for Simon to keep going, to go all the way. Simon started to slowly push down the only layer of clothing left on Alvin.

Alvin's thoughts strayed. _Damn... Simon is so good at this..._ he moaned as Simon kept going unbearably slow, _I bet... Brittany could never do this like Simon..._

And this thought was a huge mistake. Alvin imagined Brittany in Simon's place, again, and again something was satisfied. He shook his head back to reality only to find that his _brother_ was stripping him, and was very close to exposing something that Alvin realised a brother should not be exposing.

He panicked, suddenly grossed out by what he'd sorely wanted just moments ago, and he sat up.

'S-Simon...' he stammered, embarrassed. Simon looked up at him.

'Mmm?' He answered, still moving the fabric down. Alvin bit his lip.

'Please... c-can you s-stop?' He murmured. 'I... I can't...'

Simon immediately pulled up the boxers, blushing when he realised Alvin was no longer turned on. 'S-sorry, Alvin. You did say you wanted me to... keep going.'

Alvin nodded. 'I-I know.' He looked down. 'I'm just not...' Alvin sighed, knowing what he was about to say was going to crush Simon. 'I... I don't think we're working out... right now.'

Simon nodded slowly.

'I don't _want_ to,' Alvin continued, 'but I feel like we need to... to just... I think we should...' He faltered at the attentive, half-saddened look in Simon's eyes.

Simon looked down. 'A-are you breaking up with me?' He asked slowly.

Alvin's eyes went wide. _Yes..._ He thought to himself sadly, _yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. Why am I doing this? I know what I feel for Brittany probably isn't real. _

He'd never broken up with someone before. Never realized how hard it was to say to someone that he no longer thought they were right together. And he never thought he'd have to say it to Simon, who stood by him throughout everything this spring and last spring had thrown at them.

The bespectacled boy in front of Alvin didn't deserve anything Alvin was thinking. Alvin slowly realised that he didn't want Simon to go through with this.

'Alvin...' Simon spoke up, 'a-are you?'

Alvin blinked, faced with a devastating choice.

_Today, 1:47pm:_

Alvin felt so bad ever since then. He broke up with Simon. The one person who he still _wanted_ to be with; but he just couldn't anymore.

What was worse; his Pain was due today, and the awkwardness of having Simon around would be just too much. Alvin didn't know what to say to him, anymore. What do you say to someone you just broke up with, but still need? "I don't love you, but can you satisfy my heat later on? Thanks."

It would be absurd.

'Hey, Alvin..?' Theodore's innocent voice piped up. Alvin looked up at his youngest brother.

'Yeah, Theo?' He answered. Theodore walked in slowly.

'How come you and Simon aren't speaking?' He queried. Alvin blushed: so everyone was noticing in this house? Dave had wondered the same thing just a few hours ago.

The eldest shrugged. 'We had a fight, I guess.' He looked back at his comic, hiding how much of a lie that was. He and Simon didn't fight after Alvin had... well, after that.

'Oh...' Theodore looked worried. 'Are you going to make up?'

Alvin blushed again. 'Maybe.' He let his eyes scroll along the page, looking like he was reading to give Theodore the hint that he didn't want to talk right now.

After a long pause, Theodore left with a small "okay..."

Alvin sighed and closed the comic, stood and walked over to the window, looking out at the street.

What had he done? Right now, he wouldn't be sitting here, worried, he would be cuddling close to Simon, maybe kissing him, enjoying what seemed to be an amazing relationship that had such a great potential.

What could Alvin say when spring was over and he wanted to get back together with him? How could he expect Simon to accept him so easily? Alvin knew he wouldn't, if he were in Simon's position. The fiasco with the love potions was pushing it enough – he'd been so horrible – now there was just no question: it was too late to fix.

His mind wandered to the thought of Simon lying next to him on his bed, their lips locked and smiling. For what seemed like a millisecond, Alvin enjoyed it, then his bond pulled him back and he cringed.

Alvin yelled in frustration and stomped a foot.

'Why?' He asked no one in particular. 'I want to love him! I want to!'

He groaned and collapsed on Simon's bed, which happened to be closest. Remembering how many times he'd been "helped" by Simon on this bed, or how many times he'd lay down here with him and been close to him - close enough to kiss – it just made him fill with mixed emotions. And his failed attempts to get Simon to fully mate with him – they all seemed so distant and wonderful memories. Until Alvin thought about wanting them again.

He looked up at the clock on the wall. _1:58pm_

He'd really just spent eleven minutes thinking about his stupid choice yesterday?

He groaned and got off his brother's bed, starting to pace aimlessly, still convincing himself he should never have broken up with him. He was such an idiot.

Suddenly, he stopped. He actually needed to talk to Simon about his Pain hitting; he had no clue what he was going to do. He wasn't attracted to Simon, and he wouldn't enjoy any of it.

The clock struck two p.m and Alvin walked out of the room. He got down to the living room quickly and looked at Dave.

'Do you know where Simon is?' He asked with a blush.

'Yeah, he's down at the park.' Dave answered. 'Are you going to apologize?'

Alvin simply nodded. 'Something like that.' He smiled and left the room, then opened the front door and stepped out onto the road.

""""""""""""

He didn't know what made him do it (although he had some idea), but the thought of seeing Simon and asking him what he was about to ask him made him turn the other way and head to the Miller's house.

He screwed his eyes shut, knowing he would regret this later, and approached their house.

Just as he was convincing himself to turn back to Simon, he felt that familiar twinge and knew he had no choice but to keep going.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, Alvin... the poor guy doesn't know what he's doing anymore... and, just a side-fact, Simon basically hasn't spoken to <strong>_**anyone**_** since Alvin broke up with him: he doesn't know what to do. Just like Alvin.**

**Anywho, I'll be sure to update soon, but I've got camp coming up on Wednesday (Australian time: 8:30a.m) to Friday (5:00p.m) and... well, yeah, I can't write in the bush, basically. So! I'll get down as much as possible, and I hope to post up on Saturday XD**

**Thanks again for all the support!**


	14. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

**Hello again!**

**It's been longer than I wanted it to be for this chapter to be put up, because every moment had to be perfect below and I kept re-reading. Good thing too, for a moment I'd put it in 1****st**** person :P**

**I'm reporting now that this chapter has a rather heated Alvin/Brittany moment, but don't worry: pairing is not changing, so you know it'll turn out fine :D **

**But, this chapter's also cute... anyways, before I ruin everything –**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Walking very fast up the path, Alvin knocked on the door to the Miller's house quickly.<p>

Jeanette answered it, her usual timid features welcoming Alvin. 'Oh, hi, Alvin.' She smiled a little.

Alvin nodded. 'Uhm, can I come in? I need to see Brit.' He was getting nervous, now. If he was stuck with Jeanette when his pain hit _fully_... he didn't quite want to think about it.

'Sure, I'll tell her you're here.' Jeanette left the door open while she went to get Brittany. Alvin briskly walked in, as though if he were fast it might make Brittany faster. Knowing that diva Chipette, she'd probably be doing her hair and make him wait fifteen minutes. But, Alvin didn't have fifteen minutes. He had hardly one.

Regardless to his previous thought, Brittany practically bolted into the living room, stopping short when she saw him.

'Alvin!' She exclaimed, smiling huge. Alvin nodded quickly.

'C-can we go somewhere private?' He requested. Brittany just nodded, without question, still smiling, and led Alvin to their now-deserted lounge room.

'What is it?' Brittany beamed.

Alvin didn't have time to worry about her actions towards himself. He didn't even have time to explain anything. 'Brittany, I need you to kiss me.'

Her smile only dropped a little, and remained cheerful. 'What..?' She chuckled. 'Why would you need me to kiss you? Or were you and Simon never a couple?'

Alvin groaned in frustration. He didn't have this time. He quickly pulled her in by her shoulders, unsurely letting his lips glide onto hers.

He breathed in a new scent, and savoured the soft texture of her lips, and how fragile she seemed to be compared to Simon. Wondering if this was enough for his Pain to be satisfied, Alvin let his tongue softly slide against her lips only to meet her own wet item. He didn't know if she even wanted this, but his bond to her felt satisfied.

He felt the bubbling sensation of his Pain hitting and dying, then it stayed put at a small twinge of pressure.

Alvin pulled back slowly, Brittany seemed reluctant to part from him and she moaned a little.

She had no clue what was going on, but the fact that Alvin had finally kissed her felt so good she knew she could no longer stand being apart from him for more than a day. She had her eyes closed to savour the moment, just in case that for some bizarre reason, Alvin only did this as a one-shot, not a long-term episode.

'Alvin...' She murmured, smiling giddily. 'I didn't think you'd come around...'

Alvin didn't quite know what she was talking about, but he tried to go with it. His Pain was still sitting there, stirring at that annoying low point.

'I had to see you,' Alvin lied, 'Simon and I... had a... fight, I guess, and I couldn't go to him anymore, I had no choice.' He felt so ashamed of his lies. He _had_ a choice! He could've gone to Simon and apologized, and tried to fix everything! 'And I really wanted to see you, Brit...'

Brittany made a small giggling sound. 'I'm glad you did.' She insisted. 'I've been waiting for you.' She smiled almost seductively and wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck. 'I've been _dreaming_ about this moment.'

Alvin took in a deep breath. 'I guess I have, too...' he admitted. Brittany caught Alvin's lips with her own and artfully kneaded them together, holding onto him tighter.

Alvin timidly put his hands on her hips and held her close as well. Brittany pushed their enclosed bodies against the sofa, making it so Alvin was pinned and couldn't get away.

_Strange..._ she thought, _I always thought he'd be in __**control**__ in a sexual situation..._ to try and prove her point, she lowered Alvin on the couch and pinned him down underneath her. _I guess he's just... shy..._

Alvin almost yelled at Brittany. She was so slowly doing everything, it was hell teasing and Alvin didn't know why he hadn't already flipped their positions and ripped off her shirt. On thinking this, though, he moved one hand up her waist and down again, finding where the easiest way of taking it off was.

He kept thinking that this wasn't his job, that _he_ was the one who was supposed to be consoled, not trying to be dominant, but Brittany seemed too... stall everything.

Just when Brittany started to smile, Alvin slid his hands under her shirt quickly, moving them upwards slowly but surely to meet an almost alien target for him.

Brittany broke their locked kiss and stared at Alvin thoughtfully. 'Alvin, what are you doing?' She enquired. 'We only just started. You haven't even asked me out yet.' She chuckled, 'that area's off-limits... you can't just touch me however you want.'

Alvin tilted his head at her, and moved his hands out from under her shirt. He shook his head and smiled.

'Okay...' he was about to ask her out, but a tiny voice told him to think about that.

It was the longest five-second argument he'd ever had:

_That title is precious. The last person I said it to was the right person. This is probably just a spring phase._

_**But that means she won't help me, and that means I'll have to go to Simon... I don't want that. **_

_Am I that heartless? If Simon heard that I was dating Brittany, and Brittany definatly would spill, it would crush him so bad. Try dealing with __**that**__. It's worse than asking him for relief._

_**But Brittany is my half-bond. Simon would understand –**_

_He'd __**say**__ that he understands. But he would be lying. Didn't it feel off, her being like that? Simon. That's the one person who does everything properly, and just for me. If I said "stop", he would. If I told Brittany to stop... she might not._

_**But Brittany should be my girlfriend. For one thing, it's **__legal__**! Simon and I could never go public.**_

_Damnit, Alvin! Simon's worth it all! He's my better half! He's like the piece of the puzzle that completes me! I love him!_

A strange realisation hit Alvin. He sat up on his elbows against the pillows, his mouth slightly open in absent thought. Brittany was waiting patiently.

Alvin opened and closed his mouth, unable to muster a line of thought together that seemed appropriate. Something inside him snapped, like a string tying him to dead weight was now broken. He looked at Brittany on top of him and there was no positive feeling. Nothing purred in content seeing her waiting and ready for him to ask her out, nothing made him smile at the fact that she was quite intimately on top of him. No voices were telling him to kiss her.

'You're right...' he breathed.

Brittany tilted her head, her smile fading. 'What?' She frowned.

'I have no right to touch you. We're not going out.' Alvin found himself relieved that he wasn't dating her. He smiled. 'We're not dating.'

Brittany looked so confused. 'Are... you... going to ask me?' She demanded softly, as though worried she was ruining the moment. But she felt so confused, and was impatiently waiting for Alvin to admit his feelings.

Alvin almost laughed. 'No.' He replied gleefully. 'No, I'm not.' He moved out from underneath her and stood. 'I gotta go. See you later, Brit!' With that, he ran out of her living room and out the front door.

He was in complete reprieve, walking briskly down the pavement of the girls' house, smiling and generally looking ready to skip all the way home. He knew exactly what he had to do, and he had to move fast.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Simon wasn't at the park, like anyone suspected. He was in company, actually, and enjoying it, too.

Cruise turned out to be a really nice guy.

They were in Cruise's house, sitting in the living room - which was a nicely urban-furnished room, with beige carpet and warm wood running a thematic throughout – and Simon felt quite relieved to have company who didn't know about his problems, and who didn't know that he had feelings for his brother. For the past hour, he and Cruise had just talked about... normal things.

Simon learned that Cruise had never moved house before, and they'd lived in a more modern house earlier. He told Simon that he much preferred living nearer to nature, now, and here wasn't so heavily diminished of its urbanisation.

Simon also suspected that Cruise had taken a strong liking to someone on the street - which was amusing – by the way he talked about it.

'The... um, Miller's live in a nice house.' He said in a half-casual voice which Simon immediately picked up on.

Simon smiled and nodded. 'Yeah.' He replied, letting an awkward air hang, only because he wanted Cruise to evaluate. He was curious to figure out just who the new kid had taken an interest in.

'Are you good friends with, uh, Brittany?' Cruise finally spoke. Simon chuckled, instantly putting two and two together. Cruise was crushing on the eldest Chipette.

'Not _really_.' Simon responded, smiling. 'We never really got along.' The bespectacled boy tilted his head. 'Why?'

'O-oh...' Cruise stammered slightly, 'I guess... I just... I'm trying to get to know all of you guys and...' he shrugged slightly, 'Brittany seems... well, she's really pretty.'

Simon nodded. 'Mmhm. That's always the first impression...' he trailed off a little, 'so, do you like her?' He knew this was a strange thing to ask in a casual conversation, but it was starting to amuse Simon that Brittany was the one who'd sparked an interest in the new boy.

'I guess... so...' Cruise admitted, looking at his hands. 'I mean, she seems nice...' he looked up at Simon, suddenly curious. 'Are you her ex, or something?' He asked.

Simon laughed. 'No way,' he promised, 'why do you say that?'

'When you said "that's always the first impression",' Cruise evaluated, 'and, I dunno, it just seems like you have some sort of grudge against her.'

Not used to being the one studied, Simon lost his collected composure, lost in thought for a moment.

_Maybe I do have a grudge against her... well, she did ruin Alvin and I... she stole him away from me. I know, truly, she didn't mean to, but I'm... I'm jealous of her. She took something of mine that was precious, and she no longer wants to give it back._

'Huh.' Simon spoke slowly. He really admired the fact that Cruise basically just did to Simon what Simon had been doing to him a moment ago. 'I don't know...' Simon shrugged, 'she did something to me... and it was an accident, but... now she's accepted it and keeps going like he _belongs_ to her.' Simon sighed, then on Cruise's demanding look, he realised what he'd said, 'I mean –'

'Who's "he"?' Cruise enquired. Simon was in shock at his slip-up.

He thought about lying, but if Cruise was a match for Simon at studying emotions, he wasn't so sure it was a smart idea. Plus, Cruise didn't know that it was a _relationship_ that he was talking about.

Mouth already open, Simon stumbled out his words. 'My brother, A-Alvin.'

'Oh.' Cruise cracked a smile. 'For a second I thought you were saying you're gay.' He chuckled a bit and Simon kept back a strong blush.

'Yeah, um, Brittany...' Simon bit his lip. 'It's _really_ a complicated story, a-and I don't really want to tell it.' He gave a short smile. Cruise nodded politely, and didn't stay on the subject.

'Are you mad at your brother, too?' Cruise asked slowly, detecting Simon's uncomfort. Simon noticed his eyes were the same colour as Alvin's: that pure blue. Only, Cruise was inquisitive and Alvin was mischievous, and right now, it was like you couldn't refuse to answer his questions.

Simon sighed. _Am I..?_ He thought slowly. 'Kind of.' He decided. 'I mean... he...' Simon shook his head. 'It's complicated, but A-Alvin gave in too easily, and he _did_... well, he hurt me.'

Still in a locked gaze, Cruise nodded thoughtfully.

'Anyways, I-I'd better go,' Simon smiled quickly and stood, 'everyone thinks I'm at the park.' He let out a small chuckle at his deceit of his family.

Cruise gave a small laugh in agreement. 'Yeah, everyone else who lives here thinks I'm out doing errands for them.' He shook his head.

Simon smiled. He paused for a moment, then spoke up again. 'You should talk to Brittany.' He encouraged. 'She'd be glad for the attention.'

Cruise shook his head. 'I already tried it.' He insisted. 'She didn't seem interested.'

Simon shrugged. 'Be persistent.' He instructed. He turned and left, muttering, 'for both of us...' He turned back, quickly flashing a smile. 'Bye, Cruise. Thanks for... well, today.'

On the way home, Simon couldn't help but feel that there was a small ray of hope for he and Alvin if Cruise was falling for Brittany. All they needed was one kiss.

Almost jumping in surprise, Simon saw Alvin up ahead, running into the house with a wide smile. If anything, seeing Alvin happy was crushing Simon more. So he was okay with all this? Now Alvin was just being cruel.

It was after seeing Alvin moving around that Simon realised he'd lost track of the time at the Williams' household, and that Alvin's "pain" should have hit. The blue-clad chipmunk felt himself tearing up realising that Alvin had been running from the direction of the Miller's house, with that big, satisfied grin. Although he didn't want to believe it, he had to admit that it was the only way Alvin could be running around in full physical condition and not on the floor in pain. Brittany had satisfied his heat.

Like a punch in the gut, Simon felt like he was staggering the whole way to the house, his eyes glossy, but never leaking a tear.

He opened the front door and immediately made his way to the shared bedroom on the upper story. When he pushed the door open, Alvin was sitting on Simon's blue-covered bed, still smiling and looking at something in his hand.

'Simon!' He exclaimed, tucking away whatever it was in his pocket delicately, like it was fragile. 'Simon, I have to tell you something,'

_Now Alvin's hiding things from me? Great_. Simon rolled his eyes at his luck, but it had reached that point where he was starting to just get annoyed.

'Did you just come from Brittany's house?' He demanded, straight into it. Alvin's smile dropped at the tone. This wasn't what he wanted.

'I-I was there before, but then I –'

'You're "pain" has hit, hasn't it?' Simon gave Alvin a blank look, daring Alvin to keep looking so happy.

'Well, yeah, but –'

'And you got _who_ to relieve you?'

Alvin's expression was purely panic and shock. 'I... Simon, i-it wasn't – I mean, I couldn't –'

'Brittany.' Simon answered for him. Alvin just hung his head. 'Alvin, I don't mind that you've lost interest in me, I knew it would happen. But did you even stop to think that it's probably a phase that you like Brittany? Did you even consider how I would feel? Or has your "caring" personality ever since this spring just been an act?' Simon didn't stop to wait for Alvin, although his older brother seemed to just soak up the comments. 'I expected you to let me know if you changed your mind and you wanted Brittany to do it instead of me.' Here he waited.

Now that it was quiet, Simon noticed Alvin's breathing was shaky.

Alvin was mortified. He'd mentally accepted all of these comments from himself, but hearing Simon scolding him was too much. He came here quickly hoping to make it up to Simon, and now his chance might be gone.

The eldest spoke in half a whisper. 'I... I _did_ go t-to Brittany's...' he admitted slowly. 'A-and...' he faltered.

'Did you enjoy it?' Simon interjected sharply and sarcastically.

Like it was cold, Alvin shivered at the almost cruel question. 'S-Simon... I c-couldn't tell you...' he tried reasoning, 'you were so far away, and B-Brittany's is closer... so, I –'

'You couldn't help it.' Simon shook his head. He knew Alvin couldn't help it. It was his own fault that Alvin had to go to Brittany's, but he just didn't want to back down. 'I get that, Alvin.' He scoffed. 'I hope you enjoyed it.'

Alvin shook his head. 'Gosh, Si... nothing you can s-say will be worse than what I'm a-already telling m-myself.' Alvin looked up from underneath his signature cap, his cheeks streaked with a few tears. 'But... I regret it all.'

'Right.' Simon said sarcastically, 'All you could think about was me while Brittany was _caressing_ you.'

Alvin blinked. He realised that that _was_ all he was thinking about. 'Simon...' he murmured longingly, 'I wish I never had to do that.' He insisted with more power. 'I could never choose her over you.' Alvin smiled a little. 'I choose you, Simon.' He told him earnestly. 'I love you. I am truly in love with you.'

Simon melted. He sat beside Alvin and looked him in the eye. 'Alvin... you feel nothing towards Brittany?' He figured.

Alvin smiled and shook his head. 'It was like something broke. She was kissing me, and I was touching her, and all I thought about was how different – how _wrong_ – everything seemed, and when we stopped kissing... something just... broke.' He wiped a tear away with his sleeve. 'And I left her house and went... somewhere else before coming home.'

Simon frowned. 'Where did you go?' He asked. Alvin smirked.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' He chuckled.

Simon smiled. 'L-look, Alvin, I still don't really understand what you're trying to say here.' He looked at his hands. 'You _didn't_ enjoy Brittany fulfilling your heat?'

Alvin shrugged. 'I guess at some points, I did, but...' he shrugged slowly, 'I couldn't get you off my mind.' He'd forgotten his tears, and was completely content with just being in Simon's company again.

Simon unsurely smiled, and, thinking it was the right moment, he leaned in towards Alvin slowly.

Abruptly, Alvin stood, defence in his eyes. Simon immediately blushed at the rejection.

'Sorry.' Alvin said quickly. He closed his eyes tight. 'I had this scene played out completely.' He opened his eyes again and reached into his pocket, pulling out the fragile item and hiding it behind his back. He took a deep breath and continued. 'Uh... this is awkward, 'cause... you're... well... my first kiss. My first boyfriend. My first love. And, hopefully my _first_,' he kind of waited for Simon to get the idea, but Simon chuckled, wanting to tease him.

'Your first what?' He mused.

Alvin bit his lip. 'You know what.' He chided. 'Don't make me spell it out.'

'Sorry, what are you talking about?' Simon tilted his head, a sarcastic smile telling Alvin that he wasn't going to just let him take the easy way.

'Okay! I want you to be my first...' Alvin shook his head, closing his eyes. Why was it so awkward to say it directly? He'd suggested it enough times to Simon before. 'I hope you'll be my first...' he sighed and frowned at Simon. 'I guess I want you and I to have sex and for it to be my first time.' He stated quickly, inhaling and gathering a cheerful composure again. 'Anyways, so I –'

'Alvin?' Theodore then entered the room. 'Oh, hi Simon.' He smiled at his older brothers.

Alvin's face fell. 'Hey, Theo.' He greeted. Simon gave him a small cheery wave.

'A-are you guys making up? I heard fighting...' Theodore studied his brothers' positions. He gazed curiously at the item Alvin was holding behind his back, still shielded from Simon. 'Alvin, why do you have a –'

'Theo!' Alvin cut across quickly, blushing at the near ruin of the whole point. 'It's... um...' he bit his lip, then looked at Simon for help, but Simon was just smiling in amusement.

'What've you got, Alvin?' He asked. 'You still haven't showed me.'

Alvin looked from one brother to the other, starting to get desperate. 'Theodore, can you please leave me to make up with Simon? You do want us to stop fighting, don't you?' He challenged. Theodore shifted his gaze from the thing in Alvin's hands to his brothers.

'Okay... I'll go. I _do_ want you to get along again...' The youngest turned and started for the door. Alvin sighed in relief. 'But I don't know why you need a rose to do it.'

The bedroom door closed as Alvin's face went bright red.

The eldest couldn't muster the courage to look at Simon and see if he'd heard what Theodore said. He just looked to the side and held the small item out of sight.

'Alvin..?' Simon called slowly. Inwardly, Simon was truly flattered. A rose? The gesture was enough to make him forgive Alvin completely.

Still embarrassed, Alvin forgot why he even had the nerve to do this for Simon in the first place. What would buying him that solve? Alvin turned slowly to face Simon, not knowing what to expect. His breathing continued more normally when he saw a light smile playing at Simon's lips. It wasn't sarcastic, it wasn't a smirk, and it wasn't quite _joy_...

Alvin closed his eyes and sighed, revealing the single red rose. 'I... don't know why... but... I wanted to do something... for you... and this is what came to mind...' he couldn't keep Simon's gaze. 'I know it's a little... cliché, but...' he held out the rose to Simon, staring at a vacant space somewhere in-between the rose and the floor. 'It meant something.'

Simon was basically blushing. He took the rose slowly and carefully, and Alvin kind of flinched.

'It means something to me, too, Alvin.' Simon promised. Alvin looked up finally at his brother. Simon had that smile. It was grateful, and Alvin felt his worry fading.

Alvin recited what he remembered was on the card after he'd bought the flower. '"The red rose symbols love, lust, and passion; a single red rose carries all the perfect ways to say I love you, forgive me."'

* * *

><p><strong>You know, this would have made a good Valentine story, now that I think of it... Anywho, I'll be sure to get straight into the next chapter, and it's time to warn you guys that this story's coming to a close pretty soon, but it's got a good six chapters left in it XD ...next chapter should be up soon, I sorely hope...<strong>

**Thanks for all the support!**


	15. Wishful Thinking

**Hey all! **

**It's been a while because I've been working on two chapters to po****st on the same day, one after the other, and it took me a while. **

**Anyways, this chapter and next will be a good response to the questions you all might have, and have asked me about, so this chapter and the next one explains what's going on with Theodore and Eleanor, and also what exactly "broke" in the last chapter. Also, a lot more of Cruise, which has been requested numerously :D and, of course, Alvin and Simon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brittany Miller was in half-shock, half-denial.<p>

As soon as Alvin left, she half expected him to come back in, yell "kidding!" and ask her out, but it didn't happen. What was worse, was that she felt so stupid.

Alvin had thrown himself onto her, and she had completely accepted it and knew that Alvin had finally got over Simon and the whole charade, but no. No, Alvin left without asking her out, without so much as a confession! He didn't even stop to say how he enjoyed it, or how he was happy he did it.

Brittany just set herself, unmoving, on the couch and thought about it all. Maybe Alvin had been testing her, or maybe he wanted to humiliate her and make her feel what rejection felt like as a payback from those times ages ago when he _did_ ask her out and she said no. Or, maybe Alvin just felt like kissing someone, and of course, Brittany was the main target for all male attention. Or so she thought.

Logically, Brittany finally accepted the fact that it may have been Alvin's heat, or something, and that's why he didn't explain why he'd come and done everything so suddenly.

_Maybe... Alvin... doesn't actually like me like that..._ Brittany was shocked at the thought of giving in, but she found she was kind of okay with it. She definitely felt some attraction to Alvin, but it was no longer an obsession, and she had no idea why.

Eventually, Brittany decided that thinking about it wasn't doing her any good, and stood up; making her way to the bathroom for a long, relaxing, well-deserved bath.

'''''''''''''''

Alvin was still standing, weak-kneed, in front of Simon, who was twirling the rose in his hands. He knew Simon had appreciated it, but it didn't mean that Simon had completely taken him back. Though, Alvin had the feeling he was forgiven.

The eldest was still red enough to match his signature colour, waiting for some kind of response from Simon.

'Forgive you?' Simon finally spoke, remembering what Alvin had said last. Alvin slowly nodded, unsure where this was going, as Simon's tone of voice hadn't given away anything.

'Th-that's what it said.' Alvin smiled a bit, unsure. 'N-not that I'm not sorry!' He added quickly, 'Because I really am! I should never have broken up with you, and I regretted it almost as soon as the words came out of my mouth! What I mean is, that it symbolises... it... I...' Alvin sighed and sat beside Simon. 'I'm really sorry, Simon, because I know that I hurt you, and hardly put up a good fight against my bond with Brittany... and I'm hoping you'll forgive me.'

Simon raised a brow inquisitively. 'Well, let's consider this:' he began slowly, still moving the rose in his hands. 'You broke up with me because you were no longer attracted to me... then you went to Brittany's and she relieved your heat... then you came back and bought me... this...' Simon smiled at the small flower, 'and told me you want me to be your first sexual partner. And _now_ you're asking for forgiveness?' Simon pondered the thought slowly, unsure if he wanted to do this again. He'd forgiven Alvin with the love potion fiasco, and then not two weeks later, Alvin dumped him because he couldn't take touching Simon anymore.

Alvin bit his lip nervously, looking at the floor.

'I have a few questions.' Simon admitted. Alvin looked up hopefully.

'Yeah?' He replied, eager to explain anything he did.

'One: why a rose?' Simon looked down at it. 'I am... incredibly flattered, but what made you pick this?'

Alvin blushed. 'Well, I walked into the general store and there was a sale on –'

Simon rolled his eyes. 'Are you saying you got me something cheep?' He half teased, but was also half serious.

Alvin realised his mistake with a look of shock. 'Oh, gosh, Simon, I didn't mean that –' he groaned at his slip-up: this day would never go as he planned. 'The sale was on books.' He finally cleared up. 'And, I thought that that's what I would get you, but I was walking through the isles, and nothing made me feel like you'd _really_ appreciate it. I wanted you to see that I loved you, not that I knew you were literate.'

Simon chuckled a bit. 'I'm sorry I made it so hard on you.' He joked. 'So you got me a rose instead?'

'I saw the flower section, and I knew that if you were a girl, it would be proper to get you some flowers.' Alvin shrugged. 'I mean, you're not a girl, but I still thought it would be proper, and then I found a red rose. It was the last one, and I just...' he smiled. 'It sounds weird, but it just felt right. I never really thought how hard it was gonna be to actually give it to you. I was worried you'd just throw it away, especially when I got here and you were mad at me.'

Simon smiled at the rich red rose in his hand that really did mean a lot to him. 'I'm sorry for making you feel worse.' He admitted. Alvin shook his head.

'I _did_ deserve it.' He insisted.

Simon sighed. 'Okay, two: what do you mean "something broke" while you were with Brittany?'

Alvin blinked; it was one thing he had no idea how to answer himself. 'I don't know. It was like some dead weight lifted, or something snapped. I just felt free, I guess.' He tried to explain.

Simon frowned in thought. 'Alvin, you _really_ need to remember; have you felt something like that before?' He enquired rather urgently.

Alvin considered it. 'I... I felt something like it when...' he frowned, trying to remember, 'when... oh. When Brittany kissed me for the first time, but it was only there for like a second before it was replaced.' He looked up. 'But that was the bonds leaving and replacing, wasn't it?'

Simon nodded. 'It has to be.' He agreed.

'So, then...' Alvin couldn't help but feel proud, if he'd done what he thought he'd done.

'Y-your bond with Brittany broke.' Simon deduced slowly. 'How is that possible..?' he murmured the question more to himself, but Alvin answered it anyway.

'It's probably because I actually _did_ refuse to _really_ love Brittany, and I remained defiant for you, and it broke.' He smiled. 'In other words: love conquers all..?' He was hopeful this was the answer, because it was that much more romantic than saying "my body malfunctioned and the bond broke".

Simon chuckled, still thoughtful, but willing to break his concentration for that small statement. 'Do you just enjoy telling me you love me?' He mused.

Alvin shrugged. 'I think that I should say it whenever necessary.' He then saddened. 'Don't you want me to love you?'

In truth, Simon didn't hear the comment, but to Alvin, it seemed like he just ignored it, not wanting to answer. 'Alvin, number three: what if I do take you back?'

With wide eyes, Alvin was officially nervous. This was scarily like an exam question, although there was only a pass or a fail.

'W-what exactly do you mean?' Alvin stammered.

'I mean will you and I just break up again?' Simon explained. 'It's in our nature to fight, and we've broken up now twice, basically... what if we just hurt each other too bad all the time? Plus, our relationship could never really go anywhere, because we could never go public or... so what if I take you back? Could you deal with all of that?'

Alvin kept Simon's gaze, this time. He knew what to say. 'I've said it before, Simon.' He stated calmly and confidently. 'You are worth every second of the teasing we might get, and every disapproving glance. I would never hurt you intentionally, and I don't care if you hurt me, because I will _never... _stop... loving you.' He slowly took Simon's free hand and laced their fingers together. 'We're brothers, so we should stick with each other; we're animals, so we should like the wild and unexplainable; and I love you, so I don't want anything else to get in the way.' Alvin finished slowly, still looking calmly confident, like each word had been mentally planned for months. Alvin let Simon take a moment.

Simon was in awe. Who knew Alvin felt that way? I mean, maybe once or twice he'd mentioned some things singularly, but together, like that... it was inspiring.

All those times Alvin had been asking Simon for them to mate; Simon had thought it was just for Alvin's desire, but it was that and more. Alvin was ready to be completely bound to Simon, no half-bonds, and no other people. With shocking revelation, Simon wondered if he was ready like that, too.

Slowly, Simon felt he might have to respond to Alvin's speech. 'Y-you should h-have saved that for when you c-claim me.' He stumbled over his words, blushing. He seemed to only just realise what he'd suggested and he went on: 'That is, i-if you claim me.'

Alvin smiled slowly in a sweet suggestive way. 'I like "when" I claim you, better.' He decided. 'Simon... will you take me back?' He tilted his head.

Simon inhaled deeply. 'I think I already accidentally gave you the answer.' He said, smiling. 'Yeah, Alvin. I'll take you back.'

Alvin beamed at Simon.

'Is it safe to kiss you?' Simon asked sceptically, as he'd leant in again.

Alvin chuckled lightly. 'Well, I have no more roses to give you.' He replied.

Still smiling, Simon captured Alvin's lips with his own, immediately embracing him.

_Brittany's got nothing on Simon... I have to tell her that, one day._ Alvin thought with a smirk against his brothers' lips. _And it feels damn good to know I no longer like thinking about her instead._

Instead of overflowing with thoughts of Brittany, Alvin simply smiled, blocked her out easily, and let himself drown in Simon's kiss.

"""""""""""""""'

A week later, Simon hadn't been away from his family for one moment, and it was starting to really irritate Cruise.

He didn't understand what had happened. The last time they talked was a week ago, and Simon hadn't even explained why he didn't come back the next day, like he said he would.

And it wasn't so much that Cruise was _attached_ to him, or anything, but the new boy _did_ need company. Still, he was having immense trouble with his feelings for the pink-clad Chipette down the road, and not having Simon's, rather, counselling advice was a real drop in support. He had thought about what Simon said: "be persistent", and he seriously wanted to be, but when he'd gone over there last, Brittany had been expecting Alvin. Not just that, but Alvin coming "to confess his love", as she'd put it, and she sounded like she hoped for it.

Cruise simply refused to crash a relationship between two people he hardly knew, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of Alvin. The guy had called him "hot" the first day Cruise met him (that's right, he'd heard them talking while he went to his kitchen), and that was a sure sign that he was a little weird: calling another boy hot.

But that aside, Cruise was dumbfounded about his situation with Brittany. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't muster the courage to go over there and just –

'Hello?'

At first, Cruise suspected the voice to belong to his half-sister, Thalia, playing a joke on him by mocking his voice.

'Cruise? It's Brittany!'

Then he suspected otherwise.

'Coming!' He yelled in response, officially panicked. He jumped over the couch with one hand and bolted to the door, skidding a little on the tiled floor. He ruffled his hair back in order and opened the door. 'Hi.' He replied, exhaling.

Brittany studied him curiously, and with a slight amused smile.

'Just wanted to let you know, Jeanette, Eleanor, Alvin, Theodore, Simon and I are all going to the beach today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come.' Brittany folded her arms with a smile, subtly daring him to refuse.

'O-oh, sure, I'll be there.' Cruise smiled a bit. 'What time?'

'Great!' Brittany beamed at Cruise, 'one o'clock, we'll meet at the corner of the street.' She turned. 'See you there.' And she walked away.

Cruise was still smiling, and closed the door, walked up to his room and started rummaging through his things for swimwear. He couldn't believe that Brittany had thought of inviting him, or that they'd all agreed: he was just the new kid. It felt so good to finally have real friends, who actually wanted to spend time with him.

And this way, Cruise could talk to Simon again, and he could talk to Brittany.

""""""""""""""'

'Alvin! Have you seen my –'

'Swimming trunks?' Alvin cut through his brother. Simon nodded. Alvin contemplated whether to give them to him or not. He sighed, remembering they had to be there on time. 'Here.' He threw them at Simon's face.

'Thanks, Alvin.' Simon said, rolling his eyes at Alvin's childish behaviour. 'Looking forward to swimming?' He mused.

Alvin shrugged. 'I guess. It _is_ one of the hottest spring days we've had, so it should be perfect.' He quickly took off his shirt and replaced it with a red, loose shirt. 'I'm looking forward to seeing you topless.' He informed casually.

Simon chuckled. 'I'm looking forward to the fact that you can't do anything to me, and I'll be teasing you the whole time.' He did the same as Alvin and replaced his shirt. Alvin almost dutifully looked away when Simon took off his pants, something Simon really admired in Alvin. And only because it was now curtesy, Simon looked away from Alvin just the same.

'Ready?' Theodore asked as he peeked his head through the door, already dressed and ready himself.

'Just about.' Simon answered. Theodore smiled eagerly and left quickly.

'D'you want me to get your towel for you?' Alvin asked Simon casually. Simon raised a brow.

'Should I be suspicious?' He mused. Alvin rolled his eyes and fit a pair of sunglasses on. He pulled over his cap, walked over to Simon and let himself be tempted into a short kiss.

'Am I not allowed to help out my_ boyfriend_?' He demanded playfully, tilting the sunglasses down to show his inquisitive look. Simon just smiled and folded his arms.

'You just love saying that word, don't you?' He noticed.

Alvin grinned and pushed the sunglasses up. 'But you _are_ my boyfriend,' he insisted, turning and walking out of the room, giving Simon a good look at the yellow-and-red board-shorts Alvin was wearing in contrast to his blue and white ones.

Simon rolled his eyes and followed him. Before he left the room, he eyed the single rose in a vase on his bedside table and beamed at how well everything seemed to be turning out. A day at the beach was just another perfect way to spend the day.

'''''''''''''''''''''

'Alvin! Don't forget your sunscreen!'

Dave lightly threw the white bottle at Alvin, who caught it easily and turned, quickly getting out the front door.

'Thanks, Dave! Bye!' He yelled, closing the door behind him and catching up with Simon and Theodore, who had given up on waiting for him after he'd forgotten his towel and his sandals. 'Thanks for waiting, guys.' Alvin greeted sarcastically.

Simon rolled his eyes. 'Well, you know where the beach is,' he defended, 'plus, I'm sure Brittany and the others wouldn't have left without you.' He smiled at Alvin as he came up beside him. 'And I wouldn't have let them,' he added.

Since Theodore was there, all Alvin could do was smile and blush at Simon's promise.

Up ahead, the three spotted Cruise waiting alone at the corner, looking somewhat lost.

'Hey, Cruise!' Simon called.

Cruise turned and smiled at Simon with relief. 'Simon! Where have you been for the past week?'

The three boys finally reached the new boy and stood with him. Simon replied with a smile. 'I've been a little distracted.' He insisted. 'Something really good happened and I wanted to enjoy every minute of it.' He gave Alvin a sly smile here, which Alvin blushed at.

Theodore stood on the curb, looking around as far as he could, without falling forwards, towards the Chipettes' house. 'Where's Ellie? What if she doesn't come?'

Simon turned to his younger brother. _Interesting..._ he thought slowly. 'I'm sure they're all just waiting for Brittany to finish some amazing hairstyle.' He promised.

'Wait a second,' Alvin studied Cruise's attire: the same red, loose shirt that Alvin was wearing, over – well – the same board-shorts. 'Do we have the same personal shopper?' He mused.

Simon frowned at Alvin. 'We don't _have_ a personal shopper.' He corrected.

Cruise just chuckled. 'I guess we have the same taste.' He insisted, shrugging. 'Anyway, Simon,' he called him over. Alvin frowned at this, as he was left alone with Theodore, who was much too distracted on the street ahead of him.

After about five minutes, Theodore yelled out "Ellie!" and ran a little way down the road to meet with his counterpart, all dressed up in emerald and turquoise. Jeanette was a little bit behind her, wearing a purple one-piece with a short purple skirt, and behind her, folding her arms in what seemed to be annoyance, was Brittany in a soft pink polka-dotted bikini and sarong wrapped around her waist. Her slightly narrowed crystal-blue eyes were almost hidden underneath a wide-brimmed sunhat with pink sunglasses on top of them.

Alvin sighed in regret. He hadn't spoken to Brittany since he'd kissed her, and he knew she wouldn't be happy with that, and the fact that he'd rejected her in the middle of a kinda heated moment.

He turned away from her and watched Simon instead, still talking to Cruise. Cruise noticed the girls walking up out of the corner of his eye and stepped away from Simon a little, smiling as they approached.

Simon turned to see what Cruise was looking at, found the Chipettes and smiled in greeting at them, then saw Alvin's inquisitive look and walked over to his brother, feeling he owed him a fair explanation.

'So...' Alvin began in a conversational voice, 'how come you and Cruise are such good friends all of a sudden?'

Simon chuckled a bit. 'I'm sorry, Alvin, but when you all thought I was being anti-social and at the park the time we weren't getting along so well, I was actually at his house.' He leaned in and whispered slowly. 'He's got a crush on Brittany.'

Brittany noticed Simon's subtle lean-in-and-whisper and rolled her eyes in annoyance. So Alvin had come onto _her_, then left without a word, and now here he was, still involved with _Simon_? Typical. Her day couldn't get any worse.

Alvin gave a light chuckle at the information. 'I hope he knows what he's dealing with.' He replied in equal whisper. Any other time, he would have taken this position to his advantage, leant in and kissed Simon, but he knew that wasn't an option with everyone else around. And Cruise had no clue that they were involved; he didn't even know about spring.

Instead, Alvin backed away from Simon, smiling.

Theodore was walking over again, hand-in-hand with Eleanor, chatting happily while she smiled earnestly and listened. Brittany was standing alone with her arms folded, Cruise called Simon back over, and this left Jeanette standing next to Alvin with (in her mind) an awkward silence around them. Alvin didn't really feel anything awkward against Jeanette, only that his reputation was ruined by her.

But he truly had moved past that.

'Shall we go?' Simon announced suddenly. Alvin nodded eagerly and all seven of them set off.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter's up soon, 'cause there was nothing eventful to end this chapter and there's lots of stuff going on in the next, so I split them here. So, I hope the next chapter will be up in about an hour XD<strong>

**Also, I'm introducing two more OC's into this story, but they'll be spread-out. Next chapter, one of them is coming in.**


	16. Turbulence

**Okay! Here we are :D**

**A lot of things can happen at the beach. Especially to these guys :)**

**Oh! And you all get to meet my first ever OC that I created (before this story), in this chapter! She's only added for my comic-relief, and insanely fun to write about.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Simon smiled in satisfaction as Cruise waned back to Brittany and walked with her, then set himself at Alvin's pace, walking close by him.<p>

Alvin noticed this smile and raised a brow. 'What are you smiling at?' He mused playfully.

Simon shrugged. 'You see, Alvin: if Brittany kisses Cruise and creates a half-bond with him, then that moves her out of the picture.' He turned the smile to Alvin. 'And that gives _you_ one less thing to worry about. I saw your expression when you saw her. You're worried she'll give you a hard time. Maybe if Cruise gets the courage to talk to her more often, especially today, then you won't have to explain much.'

'You think so?' Alvin bit his lip. 'I kind of _want_ to face her, though. To tell her to back off now, and that I didn't mean what I did.' He looked up at Simon. 'Do you think she'd forgive me?'

Shrugging, Simon noticed the bus stop ahead and turned back to everyone else. 'Come on, guys, the bus will be coming in about three minutes.' He then pondered Alvin's question. 'I think Brittany will need a bit of time. But, yeah, she should eventually.' He told Alvin. Alvin just nodded, hoping Brittany wouldn't give him too much trouble.

On the bus, Alvin was sitting at the window seat, Simon next to him, Brittany, Jeanette and a lone Cruise behind them and Theodore and Eleanor in front.

Alvin was staring out the window, thinking about what he might say to Brittany. She wasn't Simon, so he couldn't say "I regret it" because that would make everything worse, and god forbid anything got worse than her not-so-subtle glares at Alvin since they met up, saying "I will kill you".

Like telepathy, Simon knew Alvin was worried about the sure-to-come argument with Brittany. Thinking it would make it a bit more comforting, he moved his hand to Alvin's and laced their fingers together. Alvin quickly looked around, for a moment panicked, but then smiled gratefully at Simon and relaxed again.

He leaned closer to Simon and whispered to him; 'I love you.' He gave into temptation, planting a small, ever-so-quick kiss on his brother's soft lips, then backed out and blushed as he thought that he may or may not have been seen by Brittany or Jeanette, who were right behind them. Why could he never think straight with Simon around?

Eventually, the bus came to the seven chipmunks' stop and they filed out; the smell of salty sea greeting them.

'Okay, let's go!' Alvin directed, pointing down to the surf. Simon and all the Chipettes rolled their eyes and all of them followed the eldest Seville down a grass-sand path.

'Urgh, I hate sand...' Brittany complained with a huff, pulling off her sandals when they hit deeper sand. 'It gets _everywhere_!' Eventually, everyone was bare-foot by the time they reached the actual beach.

Simon took the initiative to set up a small picnic-sized area where they joined their towels together to create something of a family-sized mat to just sit on. Brittany and Jeanette set up two umbrellas and they all piled onto the large mat.

As if completely eager, Theodore and Eleanor got out the cooled lunch boxes in their bags and set the food out in the middle of the mat; everything perfectly good to have for lunch on a hot day: salad, fruit, cordial and sandwiches. To Eleanor and Theodore, the best part of going to the beach was the fresh food and the cool water.

To Brittany, the best part was lounging in the sun for a while. She'd already put on her sunglasses and lay herself down, intent and happy to ignore Alvin completely all day. He didn't deserve her attention, as far as she was concerned. Nor did Simon, who she blamed as well just because he was part of all of this, and he was the cause of Jeanette being extra quiet and rather sad. No matter how happy they were, those two boys were killing her little sister's dreams.

'No.' Alvin was squinting ahead of him against the sun. 'No! It can't be...'

'What?' Simon asked, taking a share of some grapes then looking to where Alvin was watching. A pretty chipette with dark brown hair and caramel highlights was walking along the beach looking up at the sky with sunglasses on. Alvin seemed pretty mesmerised. Simon looked at his older brother. 'Have you turned straight?' He asked in a serious tone. Cruise laughed at this.

Alvin ignored Simon's comment and tapped Jeanette on the shoulder. She looked inquisitively at him.

'What is it?' She asked politely. Alvin pointed over to the girl who was nearly directly in front of them, now. They could see the pattern of orange polka-dots on her yellow bikini and the strips of yellow on the orange mini swimming skirt. She looked positively airy with delight at her life. Jeanette's eyes widened in shock.

'That's your creepy-stalker cousin, Susan, right?' Alvin checked.

Simon choked a little on the grape he was trying to eat. '_Susan_?' He demanded. '_That's_ Susan?' He frowned at the girl now directly in front of them. 'You never told me she was pretty, Alvin.' He chided.

'I was too busy running away from her.' Alvin scoffed. 'I hope she doesn't see us.'

Theodore chuckled, biting his sandwich. 'You'll know if she does.' He announced.

Alvin frowned in memory at Susan's usual greeting. 'I haven't seen her in years. Maybe she's more mature, now.' He looked over at her figure walking away. Judging by the bikini, and the fact that she was obviously trying to look at the sun, she seemed to still be stuck in a four-year-old mindset.

He forced himself not to worry over the chance that they might actually meet up with her and focused on the waves in front of them. When he was sure Susan was out of his sight, he stood.

'I might get in.' He announced.

'Yeah, me too.' Simon agreed, standing up as well. Cruise nodded to agree and the three boys took off their t-shirts casually and ran down into the surf, Simon discarding his glasses on his blue shirt before he left.

Brittany chuckled unexpectedly. Her sisters and Theodore looked at her quizzically.

'Cruise has got muscles.' The pink-clad Chipette remarked. Eleanor rolled her eyes and went back to her discussion with Theodore. Brittany watched the boys as they reached the surf; smiling and playfully pushing each other in the water. She watched Alvin and Simon closely and groaned when Alvin fell and pulled Simon on top of him.

'Brittany,' Jeanette chided, 'you're too paranoid about those two.' She pushed up her glasses. 'You should focus on something else, and stop obsessing over their personal lives.'

Brittany took off her sunglasses to give Jeanette an incredulous look. 'Are you serious? I'm not _obsessing_ over them! They're so _obvious_ with it! Can't I express my distaste?' She folded her arms defiantly.

'Brittany.' Eleanor warned. 'I told Jeanette this. They're happy, leave them alone.'

Theodore looked very confused. 'What's happening?' He requested. 'Who's personal lives?' He looked to the surf as well. 'Wait... are Simon and Cruise... like, involved..?' He asked.

Brittany started laughing at the suggestion. 'Cruise?' She asked through fits of giggles.

'Well, it explains why Simon went to his house all last week.' Theodore continued. 'He looked so sad when he left, but when he came back he was in a better mood.'

Brittany shook her head. 'No, no, no, Theodore...' she reassured, 'Cruise isn't interested in Simon. He likes _me_.'

'Oh...' Theodore said in realisation. 'Well, then maybe Simon likes Cruise. I mean, he suddenly stopped going to his house every day, so maybe Simon knows that Cruise likes you and he didn't want to talk to him anymore.' Theodore shrugged.

'Good hypothesis.' Jeanette remarked.

'Yeah.' Brittany folded her arms, smiling. 'A hypothesis.' She replaced her sunglasses and lost her cheerful mood as soon as she thought that conversation over.

_Theodore said Simon was "so sad" last week..._ She wasn't one to feel guilty often, but she did feel reproachful. _Well, _she thought, _I didn't ever stop to consider him when I basically took Alvin from him... I guess Ellie's right, they are happy... and I knew that Simon loved Alvin... my bond to Alvin made me so blind. I thought it was all a trick to get me jealous? Am I insane?_ Brittany was also very confused as to why she _was _no longer obsessed with Alvin. It was like their bond broke; but that wasn't possible... was it?

""""""""""

'Hey! Don't go out too far!' Cruise yelled at the twins, who were being competitive in how fast they could swim. They did ignore Cruise, but only because they knew that they weren't in danger. Simon got the feeling that Cruise was a little scared of the surf.

Eventually, they stopped. Alvin hovered in the water, facing Simon and smiling at the race and the adrenaline from it all. He brought Simon closer suddenly.

'My pain's due today...' he whispered, and only when he backed out did Simon see that the smile was half fake.

'O-oh –' Simon blushed. 'I forgot about it... is that why you raced me here?'

Alvin nodded. 'And it should hit in, like, five minutes.' The eldest added. Simon frowned.

'Alvin! Why didn't you tell me before!' He demanded. Alvin tried to fold his arms, but gave up and glared at Simon instead.

'I forgot. Just like you.' He stated in a calm but accusing tone. Simon rolled his eyes. A wave rolled up to them and they both swam fast to go through it without it crashing on them.

'Alvin, we have to get back to the beach and find a bathroom,' Simon told Alvin seriously, wiping water out of his eyes.

'I know!' Alvin retorted. 'We'd better hurry, then –'

'Wave!' Cruise warned loudly, positioned at the part of the beach you could still stand.

'Inconvenient.' Alvin muttered loud enough for Simon to hear him. 'Come on,' and they dived through the wave again before being consumed by it.

When Alvin emerged he gripped Simon's shoulder. 'Si, it's coming.' He announced.

Simon took Alvin's hand and tried to lead him back to the beach. 'Well, we have to hurry –'

'Simon, it's too late,' Alvin yelled over a wave crashing just before them, 'we've got ten to thirty _seconds_!' They both dipped under the wave.

'Alvin, this is too public!' Simon chided.

Alvin groaned. 'I can't _help_ that!' He complained. 'I never know exactly when it's going to hit!' He looked wildly around him. Cruise was being greeted by Jeanette in the small surf, Brittany was lying down and Eleanor and Theodore seemed to be in their own little world. 'You'll _have_ to do it out here, Si.' Alvin announced.

Simon nodded. 'I... I guess so –' he quickly ducked under a new wave. When he emerged, he didn't see Alvin. Panicked, he looked around him until he saw a blur of his brother struggling to get to the surface.

He made his way over the small distance and shielded Alvin from the view of the people behind him, then kissed him slowly, immediately sliding his tongue into the kiss. Alvin moaned and wrapped his arms around Simon's neck, feeling a kind of lower in the agony.

"""

'You've got to be kidding me.' Brittany muttered, seeing Alvin embrace Simon like that. She knew what they were doing, and she wasn't happy. 'Excuse me,' she said in a sharp polite voice to her sister and Theodore, then stood, took off her sunglasses, hat and sarong, and raced over to the surf.

'Brittany!' Jeanette greeted with a smile, 'I didn't think you'd come in.'

'Well, I do prefer sun-bathing.' Brittany replied. 'But the water just looked so...' she looked up, seeing that Alvin was no longer wrapped around Simon, 'interesting.' She decided, smiling.

"""

'Alvin, I'm so sorry –' Simon apologized, since they kept being separated by the waves.

'No, no...' Alvin choked out, 'serves me right for forgetting...' he insisted.

Simon looked around, noticing that Brittany had joined Cruise and her sister. He rolled his eyes.

'Let's get this over with, Alvin.' He pulled his brother close and let his hands trail down Alvin's side and immediately reached the swimming trunks.

'S-Simon...' Alvin shivered, not sure if they should try and hide this a bit more, but not sure if they had a choice, either.

'Don't worry, I'll be as quick as possible.' Simon assured. He held Alvin's hand as they dipped into the water, avoiding another wave. When they rose again, Simon pressed himself close to Alvin and slid his hand down his brother's trunks, brushing the desired target, which was already hard.

'Uh – wow –' Alvin moaned, gripping Simon's shoulders and closing his eyes to savour the feel.

Simon did what he had to; and grasped Alvin's member, slowly moving his hand to, moreover, a rhythm of the ocean pushing and pulling them.

Alvin let out a very loud moan in the form of Simon's name and his back arched. With everything included, this was the most suggestive thing Simon had ever done to him or for him. He felt himself close to bursting; his pain leaving quickly, but not yet. Simon went faster, and as a wave approached, they both dived under it again.

"""

Brittany, Jeanette and Cruise had heard the loud moan of "Simon!" and were in a mental war of telling Cruise what exactly was going on. Of course, Brittany felt Cruise needed to know, but Jeanette was trying to compromise, thinking that Cruise will find out in his own time.

'- Cruise, the truth is that they're –'

'Fighting again,' Jeanette interrupted. 'They seemed like they'd stopped, and, well... I guess that _thing_ that they keep getting, um, caught up in is just a real issue right now.'

'What thing?' Cruise asked, bewildered as to what was happening.

'Alvin and Simon are –'

'It's something that I think they should tell you themselves. It's kinda private, and they told us not to tell anyone.' Jeanette flashed a grin. Brittany scowled at her and Jeanette turned to her sister. 'You should go tell them to stop fighting, Brit.' She encouraged.

Brittany looked over to them, now under the water. 'My pleasure.' She replied. She started to make her way over there when they emerged, Alvin was panting and flushed, while Simon was looking relieved. Brittany almost cringed. 'I think they're _done_.' She shared a knowing look with Jeanette. 'But I'll go anyway.' She marched over to them, eventually slowing down to swim, and reached them.

'Oh, B-Brittany, hi,' Alvin greeted, still looking tired. Brittany felt like slapping him.

'What the _heck_ do you think you're doing?' She demanded. 'Really, Alvin, I would have thought you could've resisted the urge to moan when _Simon_ kissed you!'

Alvin glared, defensive but blushing. 'Brittany, you have no idea what you're saying.' He smirked. 'Simon kisses better than you, anyway.'

Simon blushed a little too. 'I might go... and... uh...' he quickly made his way back to shore.

Brittany ignored the younger twin. 'Look, Alvin, I don't care that you came over my house and kissed me. Really, but I _did_ expect an explanation to why you just _ran_ out on me without so much as a word!' Alvin pointed to a wave coming and Brittany reluctantly dinked under with him.

'I knew this talk was coming...' Alvin insisted when they surfaced. 'Brit, I'm sorry; I didn't know where else to go,' he pleaded, 'my Pain hit, and Simon and I weren't really on speaking terms, and you were closer...' he looked down, 'and I had every intention of asking you out, too. But I couldn't.'

Brittany scoffed. 'Whatever. I wouldn't have minded so much if you just _told_ me that you were only there for _that_, because when you left, I was stuck feeling like crap because I didn't understand what happened!' She yelled. Alvin nodded.

'I know. I know, and I'm really sorry. I don't know how I can make it up to you, I just...' he faltered, 'I realised that I couldn't be with you. I didn't want you... I –'

'You wanted Simon.' Brittany rolled her eyes. 'What do you _see_ in him? He's the kind of guy that you'd tease at school, Alvin, not kind of guy you'd turn gay for.'

Alvin glared at Brittany. 'If you're implying that Simon isn't worth it, then you're dead wrong.' He promised. 'Simon is the best thing that could have happened to me, and I don't want to hear you offend him.'

'Whatever, Alvin! I don't care about your sick love life!' Brittany declared. 'You can fool around with him al you like, as long as it doesn't affect me or my sisters! Do you know that Jeanette was in _love_ with Simon?' She shook her head. 'You and your brother crushed her heart. Did you know that?'

It was all in Alvin's eyes. Brittany was taken aback at the amount of guilt and sorrow that Alvin was showing.

'I had no idea, Brittany...' he promised, 'I'm so sorry, I know what that feels like...' he looked down, 'when you feel like love just isn't worth it any more.'

'Oh.' Brittany didn't know what to say. She thought Alvin would argue, not break down and admit his defeat. 'I... didn't expect that reaction...'

Alvin looked up at her, still solemn. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a wave forming. His eyes widened at the height and he quickly called out 'WAVE!' urgently to Brittany, and dived under.

Cruise heard the yell and turned around to see Alvin diving under, while Brittany seemed to miss the call. Out of impulse, he moved over towards the two as he watched Brittany be consumed by the white wall of water as pulled her under.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, I guess Brittany had a lot on her mind and didn't really think about ducking. <strong>

**So! I want the next chapter to be up **_**really**_** soon, 'cause this was a slight cliffhanger, and if you leave a cliffhanger for too long, it just gets boring. **

**I had trouble imagining the beach, 'cause I live in Australia, and our beaches are white, and I'm not kidding, some of them are almost aspen, and I wasn't exactly sure how to rate an American beach... so I didn't describe it.**

**Until next time, thanks for all the support!**


	17. Jealousy?

**Hi everyone! I can't believe I posted this on the wrong story :D but hey, here it is!**

**I'm disappointed in myself for the wait I put you through, 'cause I wanted this to be up almost two weeks ago. **

**It's finally finished :D **

**We were given a slight assignment in English class, and it was to write a fanfiction of your chosen franchise and hand it into the teacher. The best part was when he brought up on screen and told us to watch out, 'cause some stories on this site are "explicit". **

**Just couldn't get over the fact our teacher ordered us to write fanfiction.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cruise wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew that Brittany was under the force of the wave that crashed on her, and she would be struggling to make it to the surface.<p>

Completely determined, Cruise swam faster and reached the tumbling wall of white water, which was slowly getting smaller. He saw a flailing, dainty hand and put all the effort into his strokes. Finally, with one arm out, he made contact with soft skin and pulled Brittany against him, holding her in his arms as though carrying her home from their wedding. It was tough to do until the sweep of white water passed, leaving innocent blue-green water in its path. Brittany was coughing and spluttering but managed to hold onto Cruise while he carried her back to shore.

He reached the slope that would incline upwards and carrying Brittany got slightly easier, now he could concentrate on not swimming. He felt worn-out and slightly tired, but didn't focus on that for one moment.

Eleanor and Theodore were there to meet them with a towel and Cruise put the fragile Chipette down.

Brittany turned over and got on her hands and knees to cough up the water that had no chance of coming out while she was upright. Alvin ran up and behind her. He was shocked as to what happened, since he'd been under the water the whole time. He took the towel from Eleanor and Theodore, placing it around her shoulders.

Brittany clung to the fabric, kneeling now and shaking at the trauma. Cruise bent down and put a bracing had on her back.

Simon didn't seem to quite know what to do. He'd retrieved his glasses just as he heard Alvin yell, and immediately looked around to see Brittany submerge. And he would have gone in after her himself, but he just wasn't close enough.

As if meant to be, Eleanor turned around and motioned him to talk just as he was starting to feel a little useless.

He followed her a little way away from the commotion of Brittany, and Simon started to worry what exactly was coming.

They stopped, only a good fifteen meters away, and Simon finally asked, 'What is it, Eleanor?' He folded his arms for comfort.

'Okay, well, to cut to the chase; I know what you and Alvin go through with your spring urges and all that,' she raised an eyebrow as if daring him to protest. When he didn't, she continued. 'I just wanted to ask why Theodore doesn't seem to have anything.'

Simon just smiled. 'Isn't it obvious?' He replied. 'Theodore _does_ have something, it's just not as dramatic because he's the youngest.' He looked over, meeting eyes with an anxious-looking Theodore who kept looking at Eleanor as if resisting the urge to join them. 'He's dependant on you.' Simon turned back to Eleanor. 'His "problem", let's say, is like a separation anxiety, a -dependency.' Simon got curious. 'I suspect that you're half-mates.'

Eleanor tilted her head, her blonde hair sweeping to the side in its usual updo. 'Half-mates?' She questioned.

'Have you kissed Theodore?' Simon explained blandly.

'Well, yes.' She answered, folding her arms. 'But that's none of your business.'

'He's my brother.' Simon began, 'and if it's either of your first kisses, then you're bound. And that's a bid deal.'

It was evident that Eleanor didn't understand the whole bond situation, but she did pick up on the protective and challenging tone in Simon's voice.

'So you and Alvin are bound?' She retorted.

Simon felt a small blush appear. 'No we're not.' He told her. 'Brittany kissed Alvin, but now they're not bonded somehow.'

'So then there's no excuses: you actually _are_ involved with your own brother like that?' Eleanor shook her head. They both simultaneously looked over at the eldest Seville brother. He was looking incredibly worried at Brittany's state as she was carried over to their "mat" of towels by her saviour, Cruise. Alvin's features relaxed when Brittany smiled at Cruise, showing she must be somewhat okay.

Simon smiled; approving of Alvin's show of emotion. 'Alvin and I are in a relationship. Yes.' He bit his lip and smiled as Alvin looked at him, met his gaze and blushed, then walked over to Brittany and other three surrounding her.

'I knew it.' Eleanor smirked winningly. 'Look, please be careful, because you're hurting some people, and I don't want Theodore to be one of them.'

'We're hurting people?' Simon frowned.

Eleanor shrugged. 'Well, Brittany's pretty shaken up about all this, and Jeanette's still trying to stop loving _you_. If Theodore found out that you're doing this, and that it's _not_ for spring like he knows, I don't know how he'd react.' She explained.

Simon nodded. He knew Jeanette liked him, but _love_? And Brittany wouldn't be so "shaken up" with Cruise around, since the new kid would be more than willing to comfort her, and certainly had already started to distract her attention. Also, Alvin and Simon had experienced a small reaction from Theodore last spring, but it certainly wasn't acceptance that came from the youngest.

'I understand completely.' Simon promised.

""""

'Brittany? Are you alright?' Jeanette asked her sister, kneeling down beside her.

Brittany groaned. 'This is why I prefer sunbathing.' She replied. Cruise chuckled and she smiled at him.

'My gosh, I am so sorry, Brit,' Alvin put in, feeling awkward. 'I should have checked to see if you heard me.'

Brittany shook her head. 'That's okay.' She insisted. Alvin felt relief build up. 'I was just so distracted by what you said before...'

Alvin nodded. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Simon beside him, smiling in a comforting way. Alvin returned a casual smile.

The rest of the day was rather solemn after the incident. No one wanted to get back in the water, as if it was some offence to Brittany's accident, and everyone eagerly accepted when Cruise suggested they head home early.

So, they packed up all the towels that were hardly used, the food that was almost gone, and the rest of everyone's stuff. Finally, they made their way casually up the sand-path and waited at the bus stop.

Cruise had insisted on carrying all of Brittany's things, which Brittany was extremely grateful for.

And eventually they were on the street corner, saying their goodbyes and walking to their houses. Theodore went ahead and got to the house without waiting for his brothers, Cruise was still walking with them as he lived across the street. Before he went to his house, he turned and spoke to Simon.

'D'you want to hang out tomorrow?' He asked. Alvin didn't really mean to listen in, but he heard this and frowned, not sure why the simple question made him do it.

Simon shrugged. 'I guess.' He smiled.

Cruise smiled back. 'Great. I was getting used to you coming over.' He waved, walked over to his front door and went inside.

Simon turned to see a questioning look on Alvin's features. He chuckled a little and let their hands join, lacing their fingers together. 'Are you worried I'm not spending enough time with you?' He guessed.

Alvin looked away, hiding a slight blush as he realised that was exactly what he was worried about. 'Maybe.' He replied.

Simon squeezed Alvin's hand. 'I'll only be gone for an hour. I promise.' He insisted. 'A minute longer and you can come over there and scream Cruise for keeping me.' He chuckled.

Alvin only blushed more. 'I don't mean to... seem... jealous...' he promised.

Simon raised a brow. '"Jealous"?' He repeated. 'Huh.' He smiled. 'Isn't it usually the other way around with you? Aren't you the majorly hot guy I happen to be going out with, and _everyone else_ is a threat?'

Alvin playfully hit Simon on the shoulder. 'I guess I just really love y –' he blushed and faltered, not knowing if now was the time to re-announce his complete affection for Simon. 'I really enjoy having you.' He stopped and quickly added, '– as my boyfriend. Not as in "I own you", like I claimed you or anything.' He stumbled over his words now, making too many wrong sentences. 'A-and it's not like I think of _claiming_ you – I mean, I want to –' he went crimson, ' – I mean –'

Simon captured Alvin's lips in mid-sentence, smiling in amusement and flattery. He backed out slowly and saw Alvin's half-shocked half-longing look and chuckled.

'You're cute when you're nervous.' He stated, just to tease his brother. Alvin's blush brightened.

'Shut up...' he said weakly, looking down.

They finally started walking the sort distance to their house. Simon didn't really know what else to say. Thanks? I want us to be full mates too? I would let you claim me right now?

'I love you too, Alvin.' He decided. Alvin nodded, relieved he didn't blow anything into a weird level. He never really just outright _told_ Simon he wanted to claim him. He told him he hoped they'd be mates, but this sounded more like "right now", and he didn't want Simon to feel any sort of rush or pressure because of him. That wasn't what he wanted to be like.

So slowly, he weakly said, 'sorry.' And leaned against Simon's shoulder, for once liking the fact he was shorter.

Simon was about to interrogate him and ask him why in the world was he sorry, but they were just about to get in the house and there was the chance Dave or Theo might hear. So he hoped Alvin would understand and not feel nervous if he left it for a little while.

But, yeah, Alvin was nervous at the silent response. He kept thinking _what does that mean? Is he just hiding that he's annoyed that I keep rushing things? Why is he so damn mysterious?_

Alvin pulled away from Simon as they entered the house, still thinking.

But Simon was smiling at everything Alvin had said to him. He loved how sure Alvin was, how he just wanted to get everything that he knew he wanted. The eldest two made their way upstairs in single file, Alvin looking down in concern and Simon smiling with what must have been pride.

The look of concern was wiped completely off Alvin's face after Simon closed the door, pinned Alvin to the wall and kissed him.

Immediately, the eldest moaned, and the familiar sound only encouraged Simon to slide his tongue through Alvin's lips and go much deeper, loving the responses he got from Alvin and smiling a little.

Slightly reluctant, Simon backed out. 'Now.' He said, catching his breath slightly. 'Why in the world did you apologize?' He demanded. Alvin bit his lip.

'I was afraid I w-went too far and... I don't want you to think I'm rushing you or anything...' he looked down, 'I understand if you don't want to be mates yet, and I guess I'm sorry for being so impatient.'

Simon captured Alvin's lips in a slow kiss, trying to reassure his brother.

'To me, I see you as lucky you're so sure about everything.' Simon insisted. 'And... well, I would let you claim me right now, Alvin, and I want you to.' He smiled in satisfaction at Alvin's hopeful look. 'But it needs to be a little more special, and I would prefer it to be more private.'

Alvin's heart was beating like a drum. 'You want me to claim you?' He repeated.

Simon nodded a little. 'If it was the right time, Alvin, I'd let you do it right...' he leaned closer, 'this...' he was a centimetre from Alvin's lips, 'second...' he gave Alvin a short kiss. Only short because the door flew open slowly and Theodore entered the room.

'Theo,' Alvin greeted, suddenly nowhere near Simon and his lips.

'Hi guys!' He beamed. 'I just asked Dave if the Chipettes could stay over tomorrow night, and he said it was fine.' He casually walked over to his bed and pulled out a book from his bedside table. Simon ruffled his hair on the way to his own bed and smiled at Alvin a bit apologetically.

'You know what, we should invite Cruise.' He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sitting slowly on his blue-clad bed, reaching for a book as well.

'Yeah!' Theodore agreed. 'Good idea, Simon,' he smiled and walked out of the room clutching a book on cooking against his chest.

'You were painfully silent then, Alvin,' Simon noticed, propping himself against his pillows and opening his Biology book.

Alvin rolled his eyes. 'What happened to "an hour"?' He frowned. 'Cruise'll be talking with you all the time if he's here.' He folded his arms and walked over to Simon. 'He took you away for long enough at the beach.' Before Simon said anything, Alvin continued; 'And I'm not worried that you're interested in him, or if he's interested in you, I just don't like the fact that he's taking you away from me.'

Simon smiled, amused. 'You think there's a possibility that Cruise is "interested" in me?' He asked, eyes on his book, seeing Alvin's annoyed expression in his peripheral vision.

'That's not the point, Simon,' the red-clad brother argued, 'I'm just saying that you spend too much time with him, Si, and –' he paused at Simon's chuckle. He sent his brother a small glare. 'What?'

'You act like we're married.' He insisted. 'Pet names and all.'

Alvin rolled his eyes again. 'Simon.' He frowned. 'Seriously, though, I wish we could go public. Then we wouldn't have to hide anything and people would understand why we'd want to be together.' He blew out a breath, pacing slightly. 'Then again, I don't now if it'll ever be understood why we're even together.'

'Ellie knows we're together, and not "Spring-together", I mean "couple".' Simon put in. 'She's okay with it but she said to be careful.'

Alvin scoffed. 'We _are_ careful!' He insisted.

Simon gave him a look over his textbook. 'Alvin. Jeanette saw us in the front yard kissing last year, and told Brittany;' he counted them off his fingers, 'then Theo knew because _you_ accidentally let it slip; Eleanor walked in on us; Dave has walked in on us numerous times; I just satisfied your heat in the middle of a beach, almost letting all our friends know; and you're saying we're _careful_?'

Alvin groaned. 'We're couple of teenage _boys_, of course we're going to _accidentally_ do something with each other at the wrong time.' He shook his head. 'At least we _try_.'

Simon chuckled. 'I have a feeling that that excuse isn't going to make _any_one sympathise with us.' He stated.

Starting to smile, Alvin made himself comfortable lying next to Simon, who immediately let Alvin rest his head on his chest. Their thoughts travelled in sync as they both leaned in for a kiss, thinking how lucky they were as their lips touched. For that moment, they could believe that everything would be fine, and they wouldn't have to hide.

But there was a lot more to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Pause for effect...<strong>

**Yeah, I don't know why I decided to go all dark after a very cute moment, but I remembered what's going to happen in the end of this story and all through the second story, and it made me feel sorry for them...**

**Anyways, my school holidays is tomorrow, so I will definitely be writing and submitting my stories a lot quicker, and thanks for all your support! Have a great Easter!**


	18. Just Your Typical Documentary

**I'm happy with the chapter length on this one :P  
><strong>

**I figured at least once in this story, I should relive the past and make up some more facts XD but actually, I've been wanting to write this in for ages, but now it's got something to go with it and not make it some weird little scene. So, a little forsight :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Hey, Simon! Look at this!' Alvin called over the sofa to his brother the next morning. Dave and Theodore were out shopping for groceries since the Chipettes and Cruise would be coming over and Theodore wanted to prepare something special. Alvin was watching the T.V while Simon was just out of the shower and getting breakfast.<p>

Simon made himself comfortable next to Alvin, hovering his breakfast carefully and then setting it down on the coffee table.

Alvin smiled fondly at Simon and pointed at the T.V. 'This documentary just came on.' He indicated the screen with a tilt of his head. 'And it's about chipmunks.'

Simon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, slightly interested. 'Anything on mates?' He asked.

Nodding, Alvin replied. 'I swear it's all they've been talking about.' He smirked. 'Look;' he watched the screen.

Simon sat forward. 'They're boys.' He noticed. Alvin nodded.

"_While it's illegal in some countries, chipmunks have no problem mating with the same sex."_

Simon chuckled. 'That's scarily relevant.' He stated, taking a mouthful of cereal.

"_In a way, chipmunks are almost cruel. They need only claim a mate and the recipient would have no choice but to fall victim and let them."_

'They make it sound heartless.' Alvin commented, frowning. Simon swallowed and looked at Alvin seriously.

'It _is_ heartless. In the wild, that's how it happens.' He explained. 'Mind you, claiming isn't always one-sided. There are two types: formal and forced.' He indicated the T.V with his spoon. 'They're talking about forced claiming.'

'Since when are there _two_ types?' Alvin queried.

Simon shrugged. 'I never told you this because claiming seemed so far away.' He smiled slyly. 'But now it looks much closer.'

'So this "forced" claiming is more popular?' Alvin guessed.

'Unfortunately.' Simon agreed, 'But I think you'll agree that formal is better.' He took another spoonful. Alvin absently watched him.

'What's the diff –?' He cut short as the commentary continued.

"_This particular couple on the screen are a brother and sister about to mate. Again, although this type of behaviour is wrong by human law, chipmunks have no problem mating with a relation."_

Alvin pouted at Simon. 'Hear that? "No problem"!' He pointed at the screen. Simon smirked as the brother and sister started mating. Alvin looked over, too, rolled his eyes and turned it off. 'So it was alright all along?' He demanded.

Simon shrugged. 'Calm down, Alvin, I never said it was wrong.' He smiled. 'But we are in the human's world and we're supposed to act like it.' He leaned forward and ate again.

Alvin folded his arms. 'At least now I can kiss you without a guilty conscience.' He stated.

'You had a guilty conscience?' Simon asked, amused and about to swallow.

Alvin nodded. 'But I loved you anyway.' He pointed out. He looked down at his hands in his lap. 'Si, when the time comes... you don't want to be claimed by force, do you?' He bit his lip, thinking of the sentence; _"the recipient would have no choice but to fall victim..."_. He didn't think he'd be able to live with the fact that Simon didn't have a proper choice.

Simon blushed, sat back and cupped Alvin's cheek to look at him, then let go. 'If it were up to me, Alvin, I'd rather you claimed formally. But it is your choice.'

'Not that I'm complaining, but why am I the one claiming?' Alvin questioned.

Simon shrugged. 'I just thought it seemed right; you're the eldest.'

'Does that matter?' Alvin asked.

'Not unless it's a formal claim.' Simon replied.

Alvin rolled his eyes. 'You still haven't told me what a "formal" claim is exactly.' He chided. Simon smiled.

'Well, it's a lot like marriage, I guess.' He began. 'A forced claim is where a chipmunk either states out loud that the other is going to be their mate, or just has sex to claim.' He blushed as soon as the word "sex" came out. 'A formal claim is where... well, if it were you and me, you'd _ask_ me if I _wanted_ to be your mate. If I wanted to say yes, I'd then ask you one thing.' He looked down. 'I don't _need_ to ask you anything, but the claim would be much stronger. Anyway, and then you'd ask me one question, and if both of us have responded correctly, then we'd formally be mates. And if the older one begins the claim, then it's usually stronger, but I'm not sure why. It's also usually preferred for us to mate after, again strengthening the claim.' He ended his explanation blushing crimson.

Alvin grinned. 'I like that one better.' He admitted. 'So now I have to stand the wait for us to have a private hour.' He stood.

'You do.' Simon noticed. 'And it won't be today, since everyone's going to be here.'

'Maybe tomorrow when they're all gone, then?' Alvin offered. Simon chuckled.

'We'll see.' He nodded. Alvin left to their bedroom, his heart beating faster: he and Simon would be fully mates soon... he was _sure_ he wanted this. He'd never been so sure about anything in his life.

About half an hour later, Dave returned with Theodore and they both packed the groceries in the fridge and Theodore set to work on cooking. Dave proceeded to clean up the house, vacuuming downstairs.

He stopped when he heard a thud coming from his boys' bedroom, and his thoughts processed slowly;

_It's not Theodore, he's in the kitchen. I hope Alvin's not fighting with Simon again. Wait. A thud? Bedroom? Alvin and Simon? _His brown eyes narrowed slightly as he continued fearing the worst. _Alvin's pain isn't due yet._ He finalised, turning off the vacuum and heading upstairs.

'– so sorry...' Alvin's concerned voice met Dave's ears first.

'That's okay... it didn't really hurt that much.' Simon replied.

'Still...'

'What happened here?' Dave announced himself, entering the room. He found the twins sitting on Alvin's bed, the red-clad boy had Simon's shirt lifted slightly over his white pants so as to reveal skin on the younger brother's hip. Alvin had his hand pressed there and was looking apologetically at Simon. His expression changed to a startled one when he noticed Dave.

'I accidentally threw my tennis ball at Simon, and he fell over...' Alvin replied. Dave eyed the shirt, Alvin noticed his suspicion and explained. 'I hit him on the hip, I was checking for a bruise.' He smiled sheepishly at Simon, who shook his head, smiling.

'I'm fine, Alvin.' He insisted.

Dave blew out a relieved breath: nothing what he thought. 'Alvin, he said he's okay. You can stop touching him.'

Alvin blushed a bit and removed his hand. 'Y-yeah.' He cleared his throat. 'We were getting the air mattresses,' he stood and walked over to the cupboard, Simon following suit soon after. Dave nodded and left the room. He chided himself for being paranoid about his boys' behaviour, knowing neither of them would _actually_ be attracted to one another.

Meanwhile, Alvin took charge in hoisting the mattresses out of the closet in their room. Simon watched with folded arms.

'Alvin. I can help, you know.' He reminded.

Alvin shook his head. 'No. You're injured.' He insisted.

Simon chuckled. 'I love you,' he told Alvin, 'but I promise you I'm fine.' He helped fish out a red one with Alvin, regardless of the reluctant looks Alvin showed.

When they were done Simon planted a small kiss on Alvin's lips, when they parted he raised a brow. 'How do you "accidentally" hit me with a tennis ball?' He suddenly frowned.

Alvin averted his gaze. 'I wasn't aiming for you. I was trying to get your attention by hitting the door beside you, but...'

'I stepped in the way?' Simon finished.

Alvin's eyes widened. 'I'm in _no_ way blaming you, Si! I was being an idiot and I never should have –'

'Alvin, it's just a little accident.' Simon smiled fondly. 'Don't lose sleep over it, okay?'

Alvin smiled and bit his lip. 'I'm really sorry.' He finalised.

'I know, I know...' Simon chuckled. 'You are _very_ protective.'

Alvin blushed. 'I don't want you to get hurt.' He explained. 'Especially because of me.'

Simon nodded and kissed Alvin on the cheek. 'I'm not being sarcastic when I say that it's good to know you're looking out for me.' He smiled and Alvin returned it.

There was a relatively long pause during which the boys simply stood and gazed at one another, then finally Simon spoke up again.

'The girls will be here soon.' He reminded.

Alvin nodded, snapping out of his fond thoughts of Simon and putting on a determined face. 'Let's get these mattresses downstairs.' He announced, carrying one and heading for the door. Simon smiled and shook his head, also grabbing one and following his brother.

The aroma of home-made lasagne greeted the twins as they approached the landing of the stairs and both couldn't help but smile. This was the third time Theodore had made lasagne by himself and they got better every time. This one wasn't even in the oven yet. Theodore always said that if it tasted good before it's cooked, then it'll taste even better after.

The living room was clean and Alvin and Simon placed the mattresses down slightly in front of the T.V. Since they weren't inflated, they'd brought two each and lifted the cap of both, watching them inflate.

Alvin noticed the problem. 'We've only got five of these, remember?' He pointed out. 'Usually one of us sleeps on the sofa. Cruise is coming.' A smile fluttered across his lips. 'You think we can get away with sleeping with each other?'

Simon chuckled. 'Alvin, everyone but Cruise and Theodore knows we're actually involved.' He chided playfully. 'I don't think I want to risk the looks they'd give us.' He thought a moment. 'If we joined two of the mattresses up, though...' He frowned, 'there wouldn't be a problem. I could sleep in the middle of you and Cruise... and then no one would _really_ be suspicious...'

'But then _Cruise_ is with us.' Alvin stated with a hint of a groan.

'Think of it this way, Alvin,' Simon started, 'this way, you're with me all night, he can still talk to me but he doesn't have to take me away. And when everyone's asleep we can sneak some kisses.' He smirked. 'Besides, if we don't want to make people feel awkward, we'd probably end up not talking to each other too often anyways.'

'Okay.' Alvin huffed, giving in. 'But at least _try_ to get away from Cruise every once in a while.' He blushed. ''Cause I know I'll miss talking to you.' Simon nodded in confirmation.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Dave yelled out "Coming!" and came down the stairs and headed for the door.

'Someone's early.' Alvin noticed.

'Or three someone's.' Simon put in. They both reached the front hall just as Dave opened the door.

'Hi, I'm Cruise Williams. You must be Mr. Seville.' Cruise shook Dave's hand politely.

'No, it's your stalker friend.' Alvin smiled. Simon hit him lightly on the shoulder.

'He's not a stalker. I enjoy talking to him.' Simon insisted. He waved and smiled to Cruise as he entered the house. Cruise did the same and met them, smiling and carrying a bag and a pillow. The picture was comical in Alvin's mind, until he noticed Cruise was wearing a white cap that said "motor sports" on it in gold writing. Just as he noticed it, Cruise took it off. Alvin remembered him wearing it at the beach, too, but he never really paid attention then. But now it annoyed him.

_Seriously..?_ He thought, staring at it, _he __**has**__ to wear a cap, like I do?_ Alvin resisted the urge to glare and resided to folding his arms. Cruise noticed Alvin's behaviour curiously, but he decided to ask later.

'Hey, Cruise.' Simon greeted, oblivious.

'Simon. Alvin.' Cruise nodded to each of them.

Alvin made a non-committal shrug and said "hi". He was not looking forward to the time he'd have to be away from Simon. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he smiled.

'Si,' he turned to him. Simon nodded for him to continue, 'you know that problem that keeps happening to me?' He let himself blush a little just so Simon could catch on better. 'Well, that's due today again...'

Simon had a small look of realisation. 'Right. T-tell me when it's coming.' He instructed in a determined voice. Alvin nodded and kept on a small smile, satisfied that he would be spending time with Simon _sometime_ today, and that it would be an intimate meeting.

'I guess it's something private..?' Cruise spoke up, not sure if he should even be in the conversation. Alvin gave him a look that read "back off" in the nicest possible way, and Cruise looked down. Simon noticed the look exchanged and gave Alvin a warning glare.

But then Simon got curious. He'd learnt that Cruise didn't know his family, and that he was orphaned then taken in by the Williams family, so, if he was the eldest, or an only child, he'd get the same as Alvin.

So Simon responded. 'It's not that private. Do you ever get stomach pains?' He asked Cruise, amused more than guilty to know that this would irritate Alvin.

Cruise shrugged. 'I guess. Once in a while, I suppose.' He replied. Simon nodded and then Cruise turned to Alvin. 'I could help you with that, you know. I've studied all of these remedies for anything like that.'

Simon couldn't help but silently laugh at the look on Alvin's face at the suggestion of "help" from Cruise.

'Simon's doing pretty well himself.' Alvin insisted, still a little shocked. 'But thanks for the offer.'

Cruise simply nodded. Inwardly, he was confused at the reaction that got, and a little curious.

'Uh, you can bring your things in here,' Simon said, still smiling, and led Cruise into the living room. Cruise took in the surroundings and dropped his things by a sofa.

'Your house is beautiful.' He praised. Alvin couldn't help but feel a little better about Cruise for complimenting the house.

So then there was the wait for the Chipettes to arrive. Cruise and Simon went into the kitchen together and Alvin was left with himself, his liking for Cruise dwindling.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He put his hands in his pockets and paced a little.

_Cruise is such a copy of me._ He thought savagely. _Maybe... maybe he's got a crush on Simon!_ Alvin looked up in realisation. _That could be true... he spends enough time with him... and covers it up with talk of how much he likes Brittany... who would like Brittany willingly anyway?_ Alvin dropped onto the sofa, miserable. _Maybe Simon's going to be stolen from me... and I could never __**do**__ anything about it, because Simon won't think it's happening..._

'So, Alvin,' Alvin jumped up at Simon's voice. Simon was standing over him, smirking a little.

'Oh, Simon...' Alvin blew out a breath, 'you startled me.'

'Right.' Simon set himself beside Alvin. 'What were you so deep in thought about?'

Alvin folded his arms. 'Cruise...' he muttered. Simon chuckled.

'I left him in the kitchen with Theodore.' Simon promised. 'So, you know you can tell me about it.'

Alvin sighed. 'Simon, do you realise how much Cruise is like... like...'

'You?' Simon finished. Alvin nodded. 'Of course I do.' He narrowed his eyes. 'Alvin, we went through this: I don't have a crush on Cruise.'

Alvin shook his head. 'I don't mean that. I'm just worried he might have a crush on _you_... and since we're so close, he might be copying me to get to you...' Alvin blushed. It all sounded so childish now that he'd said it. 'I'm just worried...' he finalised.

'Alvin, that's not worry; that's paranoid.' Simon smiled a little. 'So you're saying that he stalked you before coming to this town so he could get in shape and be fit like you; he magically got your eyes just by wanting to be like you and he studied your wardrobe?' Simon bit his lip.

Alvin groaned. 'I'm just saying that his looks are a factor _you_ are attracted to, and he might have realised that, and he might manipulate you!'

'Alvin.' Simon moved Alvin's chin to face him. 'You're going too far, and Cruise is a good friend. Don't worry about anything like that; do you really think I'd leave you?'

Alvin just looked down again. 'I've hurt you enough by accusing you of things.' He noticed. Simon nodded.

'You have.' He agreed modestly. 'But I've moved past those: _please_ just move past Cruise's accidental likeness.' Alvin looked up and caught Simon's soft pleading look. He smiled and nodded.

'I promise you I'll try.' He insisted. Simon smiled gratefully and softly kissed Alvin.

As their lips parted the doorbell rang and Alvin groaned.

'I bet you Brittany's taken back her acceptance of me...' Alvin spoke his worry aloud. Simon laid his palm on Alvin's cheek.

'Come on, Alvin.' He encouraged. 'Be positive.' He smirked and stood, walking back to the kitchen to tell Cruise his crush was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Fun chapter to write :D I really wanted to establish Alvin's over-protectiveness of Simon because of Cruise, and the little theories running around as to who likes who, but there'll be more on that in the next chapter, which will be up soon!<strong>

**Thanks for the support; all the reviews really help me to get going and update XD**


	19. Sleepover Initiation

**Back! Went on a short holiday up to Sydney, but I'm back! Okay, well there's a lot in this chapter to be happy about, and I'm satisfied with how it turned out... so!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Simon dragged Cruise to the front door to greet Brittany, beating Dave to it.<p>

Their father-figure stopped heading for the door and instead wandered curiously to where Alvin was. He found him slumped on the couch, looking troubled.

'Hey, Alvin. What's gong on?'

Alvin looked up at his father-figure. 'Oh, hi...' he replied. 'I don't know, I just feel like I don't have anyone to talk to.' He angrily blamed Cruise, but remembered what Simon said and held his tongue.

'Cruise seems like a nice boy.' Dave put in. Alvin nodded. _Am I the only one who doesn't really like him?_

'Yeah, he and Simon are really close. They keep going off and leaving me.' Alvin chuckled, inwardly depressed about it. No matter what Simon said, he was still leaving him, and he couldn't stand not talking to Simon.

Dave nodded. 'Give it time; I'm sure Cruise is just trying to warm up to one person at a time.' Dave made to leave. 'It's strange, isn't it? When he came over I thought he was you, at first.' Dave laughed lightly and left. Alvin groaned.

_Really, Dave?_

"""""""

The first thing Brittany saw when the door was opened was Simon and Cruise. She smiled brightly at both of them, but a little more so to her savour from the other day. She couldn't forget how thankful she was to him.

'Hi, Brittany.' Cruise spoke first. He seemed to then forget what he was going to say, and Brittany giggled a bit.

'How are you?' Simon asked her, knowing it was what Cruise wanted to say. Cruise nodded in agreement.

'I'm doing fine, thanks.' Brittany nodded. 'Of course, I probably wouldn't be if Cruise didn't rescue me.' She batted her eyes at him and Cruise smiled, getting nervous. Simon put a hand on Cruise's shoulder, and surprisingly, Cruise calmed down.

'It wasn't a problem, Brittany, I couldn't just let you drown.' Cruise insisted. Brittany moved in the house and Cruise followed her, leaving Simon at the door.

'It was very brave.' She told Cruise, smiling.

'Eleanor,' Simon motioned his eyes to the kitchen, 'Theodore's eagerly waiting for you.'

Eleanor nodded. 'I'm there,' she smiled and took off.

This left he and Jeanette. The brunette blushed slightly and Simon smiled at her. 'Hey, Jen.' He said, slightly awkward. From what Eleanor had told him, he'd been dreading seeing her today. Love? Jeanettewas in_ love_ withhim?

'Hi, Simon.' She replied. 'H-how have you been?' She avoided his gaze, determined not to find any reason to still love him, and his eyes always weakened her defences.

'Pretty good.' He nodded and motioned her to come in, she did so with little hesitation. 'And you?' They walked together slowly towards the kitchen and everyone else.

'Alright, I suppose...' Jeanette still didn't look at him. If anything, this was the worst part of learning he was different: usually, she could tell him she wasn't alright, she could tell him everything. Now he wasn't even asking. Not that he didn't want to, but Simon felt like he no longer held that type of relationship with Jeanette. He hadn't spoken to her since before this spring, and he didn't think she would call him a friend anymore. So he remained silent.

Jeanette moved off when they entered the kitchen and made her way to Theodore and Eleanor. Brittany stopped talking to Cruise at her sister's entrance and made her way over to her, smiling at Cruise as she did so.

Simon realised with a frown that Alvin was still not in here. He made his way through to the living room and shook his head, smiling slightly at the sight of his brother on the sofa, folding his arms and deep in thought. He wondered if it would do to talk to him again, but something told him that Alvin would never quite get over Cruise wanting to be around Simon all the time.

'Hey,' he said softly, careful not to scare him again.

Alvin's blue eyes flashed up and he smiled when he saw it was Simon interrupting him.

'Hey.' The eldest replied. Simon sat beside him and gave him a small amused smile.

'Everyone's in the kitchen.' He told his brother with playful sternness. 'And I was just wondering why you weren't.' Simon raised hi eyebrows. 'Shall we go join the others and actually be social?'

Alvin rolled his eyes, smiled and stood. 'If I'm going with you...' he waited for Simon to stand and when he did so they made their way to the kitchen.

Alvin put on his usual mischievous character and greeted everyone like he had absolutely no worries. What he secretly feared, though, was how each of his friends judged him since they knew about Simon and himself. Jeanette was definitely different, Eleanor acted out an uncaring persona, and Brittany was openly mad at them. Theodore wouldn't approve. Cruise might not approve, either. And Dave? He'd be so mad, Alvin didn't know what he'd do.

But, for his own sake and for Simon's, Alvin acted like all of this was unclear to him and he was still living without being involved with Simon.

Dave set up a table in the backyard for the four boys and three girls and they all made themselves comfortable around it (save for Theodore, who was still in the kitchen), chatting lightly until Theodore and Dave brought out lunch. Brittany insisted on sitting next to Cruise, Alvin sat at the head of the rectangle-shaped white table, beside Simon and where Theodore would be.

Not like he predicted, Brittany was speaking with Alvin as if nothing had ever happened between them. She was being perfectly normal, and it was a huge relief for Alvin.

The lunch was perfectly cooked – Theodore wouldn't have it any other way – and having everyone together again was so satisfying: as if nothing had changed and they did this as often as they used to. The addition of Cruise certainly lightened any tension that was ever built up and by the end of the meal the idea of this sleepover was starting to look like a great one.

The four boys cleaned up the dishes and whatnot while the Chipettes made themselves comfortable and claimed where they would be sleeping in the living room.

Alvin carried four plates to the sink, topped with two cups and multiple knifes and forks; hoping he wouldn't have to make extra trips back to the deserted table. The night looked like it would be promising and he wanted to get on with it.

Simon was situated at the sink, washing all the dishes that piled into the water. Alvin put his plates in one by one, enjoying Simon's company even if they weren't exactly talking.

'Alvin,' Simon smirked as Alvin started putting the cutlery in one by one as well. Alvin looked up at his brother innocently.

'Yes?' He mused.

Simon chuckled. 'It doesn't take that long to put some cutlery in.' He shook his head and continued washing a near-clean plate. Despite his chiding, Alvin dropped each item in one at a time anyway.

'You should know that I like being around you.' Alvin said, dipping the last cup in the soapy water and swirling it around. Simon took the cup from him gently and washed it swiftly.

'You're making a cue.' Simon indicated Cruise standing behind Alvin. Alvin blushed a little and backed off, allowing Cruise to dunk his burden in the water. He hoped Cruise didn't think anything weird about his statement, but he knew the new boy had heard it.

'Simon, she keeps wanting to be with me,' Cruise told Simon excitedly. Alvin rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms.

Simon spoke softer, 'Cruise, she could hear you from here.' He tilted his head towards the gap in the wall allowing them to see the living room. 'But, congratulations.' He smiled and finished off the last dish with a flick of his wrist. Alvin eyed the action, then contented himself with staring at Simon's lips while he talked, and his gorgeous grey eyes, and his body shifting and just _everything_.

'Alvin.' Simon smiled and shook his head. 'Drifting off a little?'

Alvin bit his lip. 'Sorry, I just spaced out.' He replied.

'I asked you if you knew when your... um... "pain", would hit.' Simon raised a brow. Cruise looked back and forth from each brother.

'O-oh, sometime... soon.' Alvin shrugged. 'We never really know.'

'Does this happen a lot?' Cruise spoke up curiously. 'Because if you're getting stomach pains, then there's either something missing from your diet or you're doing things that your body doesn't agree with, like alcohol or drugs.'

'It's not quite stomach pains.' Simon intervened as Alvin went to reply. 'He says it feels like he's being stabbed in the gut.'

'Oh, so it's like period pains?' Brittany walked in and smiled innocently. 'I didn't know you got that, Alvin.'

'It's not period pains.' Alvin told her with an unamused look. 'Let's not go there.'

Brittany chuckled a little and turned to Cruise. 'You seem to know what you're talking about.' She noticed.

Cruise nodded shyly. 'I... I really liked biology in my old school, and I think I want to be a doctor, when I'm older.' He admitted. 'I guess I'm just fascinated in things like this. Even if it is stomach pains.'

Alvin groaned. 'It's _not_ stomach pains! I'm i–'

Simon shot him a warning look and Alvin stopped talking, folding his arms and remaining quiet with a small pout.

'So,' Simon smiled, 'let's go pick a movie or something.' The three followed Simon into the living room.

Simon explained the mattress dilemma and Cruise seemed fine with the sleeping arrangements. Brittany looked at Alvin knowingly when Simon said they were sleeping beside each other.

Alvin really liked how well Brittany was taking everything. She seemed more down-to-earth than he'd ever seen her and they hadn't had one argument that involved yelling, mind, they still did argue a little.

So, the movie was picked, they were settled down on their respective air mattresses, save for Eleanor and Theodore who were on the couch together right now, and everyone seemed to at least look like they were having a good time being here.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, while Alvin was getting bored and tempted to lean on Simon's shoulder, the eldest Seville stood up abruptly.

'Okay, Alvin, please move.' Eleanor chided from behind him.

Alvin swiftly moved out of the way. 'Sorry. Simon,' he motioned his brother over, 'I... it's happening –'

Simon made his way over to Alvin and they walked out of the living room quickly.

Cruise gazed curiously after them. Brittany sensed this curiosity and she bumped his shoulder with hers. 'You don't want to know. Trust me.' She promised him in a whisper. 'Alvin and Simon have some secrets that you really _can_ live without.' She smiled in amusement and she took the small moment to rest her head on Cruise's shoulder. Cruise blushed a little and tried hard not to just kiss her right then; focusing on the movie.

""""

'My gosh, Si, can't we just claim each other now?' Alvin groaned, clutching his gut as Simon kissed him, not feeling any difference or drop in pain.

Simon reached under Alvin's red jersey and he let his hand grind against his brother's member, quickly accepting the fact Alvin needed to go further. Alvin moaned as relief started to hit him and he felt all the strange and pleasurable feelings like last spring when Simon did this.

'Alvin, not when it's rushed.' Simon chided.

Not wasting time, he pushed up the fabric and pulled down Alvin's boxers, swiftly gripping the hard item and sliding his hand fast along the shaft. Alvin tried gripping the floor, but all that he felt were the cool tiles of their bathroom while Simon straddled him and went a little faster.

Alvin moaned over and over, trying with all his might not to be too loud in case Dave or their guests heard them.

He felt himself contracting; close to breaking – his pain was gone but his moans were coming out so frequently, he couldn't find the spare breath to tell Simon, and Simon didn't stop to ask him, as though he was enjoying this too much.

As though remembering, Simon went back to determination and concentration and he slowed a little and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Alvin writhed in the struggle not to yell in pleasure, although he couldn't stop the inevitable and yelled out, 'Simon, I–!' as he came.

Both boys breathed heavily, staring at each other. Simon smiled a little and kissed Alvin deeply, over and over while he slowly pulled up his brother's boxers again.

'It's so different, isn't it?' Simon noticed, catching his breath still. 'We actually want to do this. Last spring it was forced. I almost forgot about your pain, but I knew you were close...' he bit his lip, 'I thought I'd let you finish.'

Alvin sat up and pulled down his jersey to it's usual position. He looked at Simon in amusement. 'You got a bit carried away, didn't you?' He mused. Simon blushed.

'Just a little.' He agreed. 'I snapped back into it when I realised you were getting too loud.' He smirked and stood. 'You're still a very noisy lover, Alvin.' He offered him his hand and Alvin took it, standing with his crimson blush showing.

'I'm not _that_ loud.' He retorted, folding his arms and watching as Simon washed his hands. 'If anything it's your fault for being so... well –'

'Good at it?' Simon guessed, moving to the hand towel and drying his hands off. He smirked at Alvin's deepened blush.

'Well, yeah.' Alvin admitted reluctantly.

Simon turned and kissed Alvin again, enjoying the vibration of another moan escaping Alvin's lips. They parted and Simon smirked. 'I try.' He nodded, backing away from Alvin and opening the bathroom door.

Outside they found Brittany, smiling smugly. 'Hey.' She greeted in amusement. 'Had fun?'

Alvin's blush returned and Simon felt himself heat up.

'W-what are you doing here?' Alvin asked casually. Brittany raised a brow.

'Is the bathroom off-limits, at all?' She retorted. 'And is it _polite_ to question why I might need the bathroom?' She smirked. 'I certainly don't need to ask why you two boys had the _urge_ to be in there at the same time.'

'Brit,' Alvin tried to respond, but he didn't know exactly how.

Brittany ignored his attempt at replying and walked past the boys. 'By the way, _Simon_,' she scanned him for a moment then smirked again. 'Good job,' she hid a chuckle and walked into the bathroom, closing the door softly and locking it.

'No, we are _not_ careful.' Alvin admitted. Simon nodded, his blush much more evident after Brittany's statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Short-ish but a lot of fun :D and a lot of stuff happens in the next chapter that I couldn't fit into this one, so I really hope it'll be up soon!<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! They helped me hurry up and finish this one :)**


	20. Truth or Dare

**Yay! Back! I can't help but notice that I've made Brittany my little comic-relief for a while, and it continues down here.**

**Pretty important chapter regarding twists and events, but that's all for you to read XD I made it slightly longer for a treat,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brittany was still laughing to herself as she exited the bathroom. She'd actually caught them? She was relieved to know that it wasn't quite as shocking as Jeanette had seemed to think it was, and it was kind of amusing to hear them still quarrel, even over sexual things.<p>

She winked at them when she got back in the living room and made herself comfortable on the mattress beside Cruise, and she loved their immediate blushes and the way Simon avoided her eyes completely. She was in for a good amount of fun with those two.

By now the movie was over half over, as Brittany had also taken the time to reapply makeup for Cruise's sake. She was starting to get a little clingy towards him, and she knew it, but Cruse didn't seem to mind at all. This only proved Brittany's theory that he liked her.

Alvin watched the screen absently, not really paying attention. He was faced with another problem: when it came to claiming, he wasn't sure if he could do it.

Of _course_, he wanted to – more than anything – but he realised that he had never even _tried_ to match Simon and be the dominant one. What if he couldn't? Would that matter?

He looked down at his hands. _Apparently._ He spoked in thought. _Simon said that if it's the eldest, the bond is stronger. What if I can't do that? Simon might be disappointed, or something, if I'm not good at this..._ he spaced out completely and worried, _what if I'm really bad at mating? I've heard how that can turn people off... maybe I can convince __**him**__ to do it, instead of me. But then he'd be disappointed, too. __**And**__ ask me why. I don't know if I could ever tell him that... he's so amazing. He'd probably be better at it than me... and whenever I think about it, it's always __**him**__ on top of me, never the other way around... maybe I'm just not meant to be with him like that..._

At the last thought, Alvin chided himself. There was no way he would sit back and let Simon go just because of a small worry! No, he'd talk to Simon about it. That always worked.

Dave watched his boys and his guests from the doorway. He was glad they were doing this sleepover: he'd been worried if there was some big thing happening between the Miller's and his boys, but this evening had proven that wrong. And Cruise? He seemed like a really nice boy; down to earth, clever, yet he reminded Dave of Alvin. He decided that Cruise was halfway between Alvin and Simon's personalities.

Sighing, Dave turned and prepared a light snack for the kids, during which he needed Theodore again to come in and prepare dinner.

He smiled as he heard the laughs and other open responses to the movie they were watching and he was sure everything was back to normal.

The movie finally ended, and Alvin had no more private time to worry. Lights were turned on, everyone sat up and stretched, ate some more of the snacks Dave brought in and relaxed again.

'So. What now?' Brittany asked in a bubbly tone.

'We patiently wait for dinner?' Jeanette suggested. 'What else is there to do?'

Alvin rolled his eyes. '_Well_, are we having a sleepover or not? We haven't done any games, yet!' He insisted. 'Come on! Getting bored is _not_ on the agenda. We could do Spotlight, Truth or Dare, 44 Home –'

'Not while Theo's out of the room.' Simon chided. 'We can't leave out anyone.'

Alvin groaned loudly. 'Then I guess waiting patiently for dinner is the only thing left to do.' He stated. His eyes lit up. 'Karaoke!' He exclaimed. 'Theo doesn't like it anyway! Come on!' He reached over and turned the T.V back on before anyone could stop him, grabbed out two mic's and the remote from Brittany, and sat back down on his and Simon's mattress.

'So, Cruise, you sing?' Brittany asked playfully.

Cruise shook his head. 'Not really. I mean, I _can_, but it's not anything special.' He smiled a little. Brittany raised her eyebrows.

'Are you being modest or are we in for hell here?' She mused. Cruise chuckled.

'I'm not bad. But I'm not good.' He insisted.

Brittany shrugged. 'Fair enough.' She stood and wedged a mic out of Alvin's hand. 'Alvin Seville, are you ready to get beaten?'

Alvin smirked at the challenge, selected "battle" on screen and he and Brittany selected a song they both knew well enough (When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne) and off they went, singing like it was a concert.

They didn't focus on the points – they never did – instead they improvised and sang it differently; trying to one-up each other at every opportunity.

Cruise had doubted that his neighbours were in fact famous, but this put any of those doubts to rest. He was amazed at how well they sang. But he did notice that Alvin sang with all feeling and emotion of the song _to_ Brittany, while she sung _at_ him. It was as if Alvin truly loved her, and was telling her he would miss her if she ever left.

Cruise frowned an leaned to whisper in Simon's ear. 'What's going on between Alvin and Brittany?' He asked unsurely. Simon, who had been busy staring at his boyfriend, replied with "mm?" to start with.

'O-oh, yeah, they went through a rough patch, but it looks like they're back to their normal relationship.' Simon assured. Cruise bit his lip.

'So Alvin doesn't have any feelings for Brittany?' He urged. Simon chuckled a little.

'No, Cruise.' He promised. 'Alvin is completely uninterested in Brittany like that. He used to be, but he's not any more.'

'But he looks like he's serenading her.' Cruise motioned to the singing duo.

Simon nodded. 'If you've ever been to our concerts, you'd know that it's habit for him to do that. Alvin and Brittany are lead singers of our two groups, and _always_ duet together. So, for a publicity stunt, Alvin acts like he really likes Brittany. And he's done it ever since.' Simon smiled in amusement at Cruise's worry. 'Look,' he assured, pointing. 'Alvin's not doing it to "serenade" her, if anything, it gets Brittany annoyed. And he knows it.'

The song ended and Alvin and Brittany surveyed their low point scores. Alvin held his hand up in triumph.

'Lowest score! Yes!' He smirked and turned. 'Who's versing the winner?'

'Wait, lowest score is the winner?' Cruise asked, interested.

Brittany nodded, folding her arms. 'Well, the way we do it is to improvise as much as we can, and make the song sound good but completely different.' She held her hand out for Cruise to take it. 'You should give it a try, Cruise.' She smirked. 'It's really fun.'

Alvin tried not to show is uncomfort with singing with the new boy, but he caught a glimpse of Simon's encouraging smile and he knew he had to try and get along with Cruise.

'I don't know if I... can.' Cruise shrugged. Brittany took the mic off of Alvin.

'Come on. I'll sing with you.' She stated. Alvin gave her a small glare, but walked off regardless of his pride. He didn't mind the excuse not to sing with Cruise.

'I'll verse Alvin next, then.' Simon announced as the red-clad boy sat beside him.

'Naw, how sweet.' Brittany cooed. Alvin blushed a little, but Simon just smiled in content.

'Yes, well Alvin and I can hardly get a spare minute together with you running around, Brit.' He referred to the bathroom. Brittany caught on, but covered it up for Cruise, Eleanor and Jeanette.

'Well, I'll try to stop losing at SingStar, then.' She smiled and she and Cruise picked a song. Brittany changed it to "duet" instead of battle, so she could help him along with how they used the game. She chose "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift, which got a loud groan from Alvin since he couldn't stand Taylor Swift let alone this song, and also it was really cheesy, and kind of mean, of her to do that when Alvin knew she knew that Cruise liked her.

So the song started up and Brittany lead them both into the verses, putting more talk into her singing and swinging her voice into staccato. Cruise joined in shyly and Alvin smiled kindly. That was what Simon did when they first initiated this game, and what Theodore still did.

But he gained more confidence as the song progressed and Alvin's smile turned into an incredulous stare. Cruise wasn't a great singer, that was true; but the basis of his voice sounded like Alvin's. And Alvin was starting to get very disbelieving at this new similarity.

He sent his look straight at Simon in a way that clearly said "_see_?" Simon smiled and shook his head. He leant closer to Alvin.

'Yeah, his voice is a lot like yours.' Simon began in a soft whisper, 'Hey, who knows. Maybe I'll ask him out; it sure attracts me.' He flinched at the light slap on the arm that was felt a moment later.

'Simon, it's unbelievable!' Alvin protested quietly. 'That's _my_ voice! The one thing that makes me, _me_!'

Simon shook his head. 'Try and bare it for a few minutes, Alvin,' he assured. Alvin sighed in irritation but nodded and didn't say anything else about it.

The song ended and everyone applauded. Brittany smiled at Cruise.

'You've got potential.' She insisted. Cruise shook his head.

'I don't think I could ever do what you guys do.' He said, indicating the roomful of famous singers. 'Karaoke was hard enough.'

Alvin stood up and dragged Simon with him. 'Okay, make way,' he said, grabbing Brittany's mic and going to choose a song. Cruise handed Simon his mic and he smiled excitedly.

'I'm looking forward to hearing this. After you told me you were famous, I got a few of your songs.' Cruise admitted, 'But, I didn't think you sang this well... anyway, I really love how you harmonise.' He looked at Brittany and her sisters. 'All of you.'

'In that case...' Alvin smiled, selected "Living On a Prayer". 'Let's stun this kid,' he started up the song just as Theodore came in the room, announcing that Dave was setting the table and dinner would be ready in a few minutes. Alvin motioned for Theodore to join them singing. 'Come on, we're playing it properly, I promise!' Alvin insisted. Theodore gave in and joined in, sharing Simon's mic.

Cruise listened, amazed at how the three boys were working together right in front of his eyes. He never imagined anyone that was like himself being so talented. His "family" had always said he'd never make it anywhere because of the fact he was a chipmunk. Cruise shook his head. If they knew about his six famous friends, what would they say?

_Probably "Don't get any ideas..."_ He thought with a frown.

Cruise watched as Dave came in the room to listen, a fond smile on their father-figure's features. Cruise was happy that his friends had such good families. He wished he had someone like Dave or the Chipette's carer, Miss Miller, who Brittany told him was a great person.

Brittany titled her head and watched Cruise's thoughtful face. She found it cute that he was thoughtful. She wondered if he'd ever get the courage to ask her out or something, and said to herself that if he didn't by tomorrow afternoon, she'd do it for him.

When the song ended, Theodore left (not before a quick kiss on the cheek from Eleanor) and Alvin bowed, basking in his "awesomeness". Brittany motioned for Jeanette to come sing with her, and the shy brunette did so slowly.

Simon noticed Cruise staring at Brittany and he whispered to him, 'How'd you like singing with her?'

Cruise turned to Simon. 'It was great...' he admitted, 'but I don't know what's going on... every time I'm with her, I get this split-second feeling just to kiss her...'

Simon nodded, keeping this information to ponder later. 'Brittany knows you like her, Cruise.' He nodded, 'and she likes you, too. You really should just ask her out.' He added thoughtfully. 'Actually, that might help your impulse to kiss her.'

'Come on! Dinner!' Dave called out.

Alvin stood up with a glare in his eyes and hurried to the kitchen. Simon noticed this with curiosity and followed his brother quickly. He took the seat beside Alvin and he locked a gaze with him.

'Alvin... what's wrong..?' He asked softly. Alvin rolled his eyes.

'Are you kidding!' He yell-whispered. 'You and Cruise leaning into each other and whispering like... like...'

Simon frowned. 'Like we like each other?' He finished. Alvin glared at him.

'Don't blame me, Simon, I just can't help but get... protective.' He folded his arms and turned away from Simon, trying to shake off his jealousy.

Cruise came in a moment later, holding Brittany's hand. He smiled at Simon excitedly and Alvin huffed.

Simon waited for Alvin to unfold his arms, and he took his brother's hand, lacing their fingers together. Alvin almost yanked his hand free, but he couldn't deny something that he knew he enjoyed. All he did was not return any firmness showing that he wanted Simon to do it in the first place.

Dinner passed much the same as lunch, but this time Alvin couldn't enjoy much. Although, he did warm back up to Simon again. Dave sent them all back into the living room while he made them desert. This time, Theodore wasn't helping him and he joined his brothers and friends.

Simon and Brittany joined up all the mattresses in a big square and everyone took a seat in a circle, Eleanor turned the lights down a little and joined in her place. They'd decided at dinner that they should play Truth or Dare because it was fun, and it gave Cruise a good chance to get to know his new friends.

'Okay, who's –'

'Shotgun going first!' Alvin exclaimed, hand raised high in the air, eager. Brittany rolled her eyes.

'Fine.' She said with a frown.

Immediately, Alvin wanted to pick Simon first off, but he knew everyone would be expecting it, so he turned his gaze to the boy next to Simon.

'Cruise.' He smiled casually. 'Truth or Dare?'

Brittany laughed. 'Whatever you do, don't pick dare!' She warned playfully. 'Alvin can be very cruel.'

Alvin smiled innocently. 'Whatever do you mean, Brittany?' He mused.

'Like the time you dared Brittany to run off stage looking like she was going to vomit, in the middle of our song "We'll Be Alright".' Eleanor reminded Alvin. Brittany frowned, remembering that.

'Or making me wear an "I love Alvin and the Chipmunks!" badge.' Brittany added in a bored tone. 'I swear, the badge ruined my reputation more than the vomiting escapade.' She shook her head. 'So lesson learned. No dares from Alvin.' She smiled at Cruise.

He nodded. 'I guess that only leaves truth, Alvin.' He guessed. Alvin nodded and pondered what he could ask.

The power of being able to get the truth out of people was something Alvin wanted to savour, especially with Cruise. He decided to use a question that had always left a sympathy spot for Cruise.

'Don't answer if you can't, but, what's with your family?' He asked. Brittany frowned and nodded in agreement, along with other signs of interest from everyone. Cruise blushed, knowing he had to respond.

'I don't know my real family.' He admitted. 'I don't even know how old I am, and I don't know where I was born or what happened to me...' he looked down, 'a man, Arthur Williams, took me in and the that's as far as I remember. And... he died, two years after. I never took the chance to ask him about my real family.' Cruise shook his head, eyes on his hands resting in his lap. 'He was a really great man, and I would have been happy to call him my father...'

'Oh my gosh...' Brittany murmured sympathetically.

'And then I was stuck with the wife he married and her two kids.' Cruise began to end his story. 'Hailey never wanted me in the first place, imagine her terror to find out she was stuck with me. She means well, she's just blinded by favouritism of Chris and Thalia. My two surrogate siblings.' He chuckled. 'Whatever they tell her about me, she'll believe it in a heartbeat, and right now she thinks I'm a rebel who goes out all the time and... I dunno, vandalises things.'

'Huh.' Eleanor commented.

'Wow, I hope you don't get that after coming to this sleepover...' Jeanette said empathetically, 'that would be terrible for you...'

Cruise shook his head, smiling amusedly. 'No, if anything I'd love to do this more often. The comments don't hurt me, so it's easy to just ignore her. Or Chris. Thalia doesn't say much about me, so I suspect she's okay with me; but because Chris is her "big brother" she does whatever he does.'

'So you'll never know if you have other siblings, or even how old you are?' Theodore asked with disbelief. 'That must be sad...'

Cruise shrugged. 'I've been like that for eight years, so I'm used to it.'

Alvin was silent. He was really empathising with Cruise; remembering when he didn't know his mother. Alvin bit his lip and just nodded thoughtfully. All his problems with Simon, in his own little world – thinking that Cruise was some manipulating boy who was trying to steal Simon from him – Alvin felt guilty for all he'd accused him of.

'Thanks, Cruise.' Alvin spoke softly. 'I know it must be hard to... say that.'

For once, Cruise smiled at Alvin and Alvin didn't feel any irritation. Maybe Dave was right: Cruise just needed to warm up to one person at a time. After having no one in his life to talk to, having the six of them must be something he needed to ease into.

Cruise took a deep breath. 'Okay, Simon, Truth or Dare?'

Simon chuckled. 'I'm curious to see how your dares play out, but I don't feel like doing anything embarrassing tonight, so truth.' He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, waiting.

Cruise took a while to decide on anything. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to ask, and he knew Simon pretty well already.

'Oooh, ask him about he and Alvin.' Brittany interjected. 'I'm sure everyone would just love to hear about that.' She smirked evilly. Alvin and Simon both sent her a glare, and Alvin noticed Jeanette started fidgeting in unrest.

Cruise looked confused, but he'd caught the twins' glares and he decided to ask later. 'Well, I heard this question on a T.V programme once, and it gave everyone a good laugh...' he smiled brightly, 'and we all need to lift the mood after what was obviously something shocking to all of you.' So he turned to Simon and asked, 'who would you turn gay for?'

Brittany covered her mouth in a fit of giggles, but everyone else was silent. Theodore cracked smile, Eleanor looked somewhere between amused and worried, Jeanette became thoroughly interested in the sleeves of her jumper, Alvin's mouth hung open in shock and Simon was blushing crimson, but he managed a innocently amused smile.

Cruise, for once, didn't focus on anyone else's reactions. He had an amused smile over his lips and he was waiting eagerly for Simon's answer.

_Oh god..._ Simon kept thinking, despite his smile and shy demeanour. He shifted his gaze to Brittany's laughing figure and he closed his eyes.

'I... I am...' he took a deep breath, 'I am gay.' He admitted, opening his eyes. Brittany subsided her laughter.

'So,' she began through small fits of laughter, 'who _did_ you turn gay for?'

'_Brittany_!' Eleanor chided. Simon's blush deepened.

'Wow.' Alvin commented. He wasn't acting: he was shocked. He didn't expect Simon to outright admit that.

Cruise was also blushing. He hadn't meant to uncover such a thing, and he wasn't expecting... he'd never picture Simon as... was he really _gay_?

'Y-you don't have to answer the question.' Cruise hurried quickly.

'What about: who would you turn _straight_ for?' Brittany mused, still laughing.

'_**Brittany**_!' Eleanor exclaimed. 'You're so _rude_!'

Simon shook his head, and remained quiet. Alvin touched a hand to his knee and Simon looked at him. Alvin expressed through his eyes a sympathetic and honest "thank you", and Simon let himself smile, knowing he was supported by his older brother. Theodore, however, was staring at Simon with a look of utter disbelief.

So, with awkwardness on his side, and hesitation, Simon spoke up, 'Well, Brittany, Truth or Dare?'

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I still can't believe I was game enough to put that in :D so, there you have it! Simon admitted it. I wanted the 20<strong>**th**** chapter to have something special in it...**

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for all your reviews!**


	21. The Unfolding

**Hey! Short-ish chapter, but leads up to stuff that is **_**extremely**_** important, since this story's coming to a close, soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brittany picked Truth because so far, it was the most interesting thing going on in this game, and she didn't want to miss out. Plus, she felt less guilty by allowing Simon to participate in payback. Not that she felt <em>that<em> guilty.

Simon still felt awkward; not because everyone was looking at him, but because they were looking at him differently, and he wasn't one hundred percent sure he wanted to admit what he did. He was about half sure when he said it, and he pushed to seventy-five percent when Alvin showed he was supporting him, but he still didn't like to think of what everyone thought of him. Most of all Cruise and Jeanette.

So he had an even harder time than usual to pick a question for Brittany. She was waiting with an amused smile and she looked delighted with the evening's events, and Simon had no clue what he could ask her. He wanted for her to subtly admit she liked Cruise, and asking her outright was just plain conspicuous and interfering.

His eyes lit up and he smiled as a question popped up. 'So, Brittany, how come you're over Alvin so fast?' he mused. Brittany's smile fell a little, and Alvin blushed, sending Simon a "why?" look.

'O-oh, I – what?' She stammered, her crystal blue eyes showed that she was unprepared for that. 'I... well, I just am.' She finished.

Simon smiled, happy that he was now the one amused at her. 'Come on, Brit, there's got to be a reason.' He pressed.

She looked straight up and smirked at Simon. 'Well, Alvin's unavailable, isn't he?' She retorted, Simon frowned at that. 'And I don't want to be interested in him anymore.' She folded her arms. 'There are other perfectly fine boys in this street.' She chuckled a bit. 'But now that _you're_ unavailable –'

'Brit.' Alvin chided.

'So you two _were_ an item?' Cruise asked, a little confused. Simon had told him it was an act.

Brittany shook her head. 'There was a long time we both wanted to be. Then that stopped, and then there was... a couple of weeks ago, but we never formally became a couple.'

Alvin blushed at "formally", remembering his claiming duty, and he felt himself guiltily staring at his hands for those weeks ago. Simon had been so mad at him for that.

'So have you found a new interest, or something?' Eleanor put in, knowing very well. Brittany blushed, officially defeated. They were all waiting for it. Most of them knew.

'C-Cruise, I like you.' She stated. 'A lot.' She didn't look at him and kept her blush as hidden as possible.

Cruise was shocked to hear it. Sure, he'd been hoping, and he'd imagined her saying it – but this was just _it_. She really did like him.

'T-that's why I'm over Alvin.' Brittany continued. She finally looked up and she smiled, looking into his blue eyes. 'And I know... I know you like me too,' she admitted, 'and I'd be... absolutely willing if you... asked me out...'

Cruise grinned, processing everything Brittany just said and his smile grew wider. He took the initiative and leaned into Brittany, catching her lips on his and kissing her lightly.

'That was risky.' Alvin whispered to Simon. Simon smiled.

'Was it?' He asked.

'Brittany could have easily blamed it on us being together.' Alvin pointed out. 'And then we'd have to admit _that_. And then all hell would break lose.'

Simon chuckled. 'Brittany likes to tease us, apparently, but I don't think she'd ever _actually_ say it.'

'A lot to gamble on an "I think".' Alvin scolded playfully.

'Well, I'm pretty daring.' Simon replied sarcastically. Alvin laughed quietly. They stopped conversing as Cruise and Brittany parted from each other.

'I'm sorry if that w-was too soon,' Cruise apologised nervously. Brittany shook her head.

'It was perfect.' She promised, pecking him on the lips and holding his hand. Brittany then turned her head to Jeanette. 'So, Jenny, Truth or Dare?'

Jeanette looked slightly terrified at the prospect of spilling her secrets, but she knew that a dare would be just as bad. 'T-truth.' She chose unsteadily.

'Where have you been going all the time?' Brittany asked eagerly. 'You boys probably haven't noticed,' she spoke to the confused faces of the four boys, 'but Jenny's been going out of the house for a long time for, well, no apparent reason.' She looked at her younger sister.

Jeanette blushed. 'Well, I got a part-time desk job at the library...' she admitted.

'What? Since when?' Eleanor asked.

Jeanette shrugged. 'Before this season started.' She told them. 'I wanted to make an income.' She blushed. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

'Surely you don't need to be there for six hours.' Brittany asked sceptically. 'Why are you there _all_ the time?'

'I like the library.' Jeanette insisted. 'I'm researching... things...'

Brittany frowned. 'Jeanette, what "things"?'

The brunette shook her head. 'Brittany, I can't say. If I do, I'm spilling other's secrets as well as my own, and I just can't do that.' Jeanette looked down.

Simon looked at her curiously. _What's going on, Jeanette?_ He thought.

Brittany huffed. 'Fine then.' She gave up. 'Tell me later.'

Jeanette just nodded slowly.

'Desert's ready!' Dave called the seven chipmunks into the kitchen and it struck Simon terribly if Dave had heard his little proclamation. _And I'm back down to sixty percent sure._ He thought savagely, avoiding everyone but Alvin's gaze during the whole meal. He didn't know what Dave would do.

Alvin bracingly joined his hand with Simon's under the table, like he had done to him. But Simon smiled at him gratefully. He was so happy to have someone completely okay with it supporting him. Brittany was, in her own way, but having Alvin was a relief.

"""

After desert they all went quietly back to the living room, taking in turns to get changed and not really speaking. Alvin was with Simon all through, letting him know he would be there for him. Cruise hadn't said much on the topic, which Alvin savagely thought was very cruel, but then again, he just got himself a new girlfriend.

It was a plus that Cruise wouldn't be talking with Simon all the time anymore.

But just before they were about to get to bed, Cruise knew he needed to talk to Simon. He whispered to him "Can we talk somewhere?" to which Simon nodded and they ventured out of the room together, and Simon led them to the landing of the basement, having the door slightly open.

He didn't maintain eye contact with Cruise, since he knew what they would be talking about and he didn't know how his friend would take it.

'So... so you're –'

'Gay.' Simon finished, wanting to say it himself once more, trying to prove it was okay.

'How long?' Cruise was anxious about this question. It would tell him he might have little to worry about, or a whole lot.

Simon blew out a breath. 'A couple of months? A year?' He shook his head. 'I'm not sure anymore. A while.'

'B-before _I_ came?' Cruise asked, feeling guilty for asking this. Simon looked at Cruise, now, slightly offended and a little defensive.

'Yes, Cruise. _Well_ before I knew you.' He answered honestly, with force. 'And no, I'm not interested in you like that.' He folded his arms. 'You're the second person who's accused me of that.'

Cruise blushed and nodded. 'I'm sorry, I had to ask.' He looked down himself. 'Someone else asked you that?' He picked up on that bit of information.

Simon nodded, folding his arms. 'Yeah, Alvin.' He admitted. 'He was just making sure, too.' He still couldn't decide if Cruise was okay with this or not. He certainly seemed to find it harder to maintain eye contact.

'Oh.' Cruise looked up. 'Alvin seemed so shocked, though. I thought he mustn't know.'

'He knew, he just didn't expect me to admit it,' Simon nodded. 'Neither did I.' Cruise still looked a little uncomfortable. Simon sighed and unfolded his arms. 'I can understand if you want to rearrange the sleeping arrangements.' He insisted.

Cruise shook his head quickly. 'No! No, don't worry, I'm not... I'm okay with it, just...' he bit his lip, 'I mean, is there even a possibility you're interested in me?'

Simon mentally rolled his eyes. 'No, Cruise. I have a boyfriend, and he's amazing.' He replied. 'He made me like this, and I've never been interested in another boy.'

'O-oh...' Cruise smiled in relief, 'I'm glad you've got someone.'

Simon shook his head, smiling, too. 'I'm glad _you_ got someone tonight.' He rebounded.

Cruise grinned at Simon. 'I know,' he agreed, 'I don't know what happened, it all went so quickly, and I just... I don't know why, but I kissed her. I couldn't control myself.'

Simon, for once, let himself ponder that knowledge. Urges? Obviously from spring. He got no pain, but he had urges. Lustful urges. Not unlike Simon.

Simon realised with his smile dropping: that meant Cruise was second born. Which meant he had a family somewhere; he had an older sibling. An older brother, since girls never got those pains.

'Simon, you don't look happy anymore.' Cruise noticed with a frown. 'Are you okay?'

'Cruise...' he murmured, 'd-do you remember having an older brother?' He bit his lip, knowing he was touching a tender subject.

'Not that I remember, but it's possible.' Cruise said slowly. 'Why?'

Simon shook his head. 'I'll tell you later. It takes too long to explain.' He smiled. 'You want to go see your girlfriend again?'

Cruise blushed a little. 'Simon, who is it? Who are you dating, now?' He mused.

Simon didn't expect that. He blushed. Why would Cruise ask him that? He didn't know anyone here, anyway. 'U-uhm, I...' Simon didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie to Cruise, but he couldn't tell him. Not his soon, not after the shock of his friend being gay. Being incest, too? Would Cruise cope? 'I... he's...' Simon sighed. 'I can't tell you.' He admitted. 'I'm sorry, but, not yet...'

'Why? Are you... I dunno, ashamed of him or something?' Cruise was even more curious now.

'No,' Simon chuckled. 'No, no, he's the best thing that ever happened to me.' He locked his gaze with Cruise. 'I just don't want to tell you yet. Let me still be a little of a mystery.'

They exited the basement landing and were met with Alvin, a smug smile on his lips.

Cruise blushed and walked away, wondering if Alvin thought anything suspicious about he and Simon in the basement together.

'So,' Alvin began, walking along side Simon, 'that amazing boyfriend's the best thing that ever happened to you, huh?' He smirked. Simon stopped them and he kissed Alvin lightly.

'You bet.' He agreed and continued walking. Alvin's smile widened in content and he followed his brother upstairs to gather his pyjamas. Alvin was already dressed in his and he waited while Simon got undressed and redressed, not bothering to look away.

'Watch out, Alvin, you might get excited.' Simon stated as he fitted on his long-sleeved pj's top and pulled up the long blue pants. Alvin shrugged.

'Maybe I want to get excited.' He countered. 'Do you think we could get away with "falling asleep" up here by "accident"?'

Simon chuckled. 'You can no longer deal with company.' He noticed. Alvin frowned.

'Fine.' He said, walking up to Simon. He smiled and helped him button up the shirt. Simon rolled his eyes.

'You're hoping I'll have to deal with your "excitement".' He figured. Alvin bit his lip.

'Maybe...' he said softly, leaving the last button undone suggestively. Simon laughed lightly and pushed Alvin away, completing the dressing process.

'Come on,' Simon stated, 'let's go sleep together.'

Alvin scowled playfully. 'Ha ha, Simon, very funny.' He smirked. 'Good to know you'll be with "the best thing that ever happened to you".' He pointed out. Simon smiled.

'That's right.' He agreed, starting to walk downstairs again, Alvin right beside him Simon frowned suddenly. 'Alvin, I found out Cruise is second-born.' He remembered. Alvin looked up at him.

'How?' He mused.

'He gets lustful urges, like me,' Simon explained passively. Alvin smirked.

'Oh, do you now?' He teased. Simon sent him a bored look.

'Not now, okay?' He smiled at Alvin's pout. 'Alvin, that means that he _has_ a family somewhere. He at least has a big brother.'

Alvin looked down. 'How'd he take that?' He asked softly.

'I didn't tell him exactly...' Simon admitted. 'I didn't feel like explaining all about spring to him... and if I did... he might know about... about us.' Simon closed his eyes. 'Alvin, is that wrong?' He asked.

'What?' Alvin replied curiously.

'Not telling him he has a brother.' Simon sighed. 'I only won't tell him because of our own secret. Is that wrong? It seems so selfish...'

Alvin was taken aback. 'Simon! You're not selfish! Bury the thought!' He exclaimed. 'You'll tell him eventually. Or get Brittany to do it. Don't think that, please...' Alvin quietened when they reached the living room. Before they went inside, Alvin stopped Simon. 'By the way,' he began, 'I think you're incredibly brave to tell everyone what you did.' Alvin looked down, blushing. 'I don't know if I'd have the guts to do that. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciated it.' He gave Simon a chaste kiss. 'I love you.'

Simon gave him a grateful smile and they both entered the living room, helping set up the room and mattresses. Eleanor claimed the couch, Jeanette and Brittany would have their own mattress, as well as Theo, and Simon joined up the remaining two firmly, so he wouldn't fall down the middle.

They all gathered blankets and pillows and finally, the lights went out, they slid themselves under their covers and it was quiet. Quieter than usual, for a sleepover. Then again, the day's events were hardly usual, and most of them were tired.

Cruise did no whisperings to Simon during the night, and he fell asleep quickly, his heavy breathing along with Eleanor and Theodore set up a mental checklist in Simon's mind.

_Three down... two to go..._ he faced Alvin as soon as Cruise fell asleep, and the eldest smiled fondly at him, Simon returned the smile and mouthed for him to stay awake. Alvin nodded silently.

They waited and finally, steady light breathing told them Jeanette was asleep. The brother's waited patiently for Brittany, and finally she fell asleep after a few minutes.

'So.' Alvin whispered. Simon smiled amusedly.

'So.' He echoed. 'Did you enjoy today?'

Alvin shrugged. 'I guess.' He shook his head smiling. 'It was very eventful.' He then looked at Simon curiously. 'How did Cruise take you being..?' Alvin was disappointed he couldn't say it. He took a deep breath and spat it out. 'being gay?'

'He asked me if I had a crush on him.' Simon replied. Alvin frowned.

'That's a little rude.' He defended. Simon chuckled.

'You accused me, too.' He pointed out. Alvin rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, well I'm your brother and your boyfriend,' Alvin stated, 'I'm allowed to make these accusations In case you're leaving me. He was just worrying for his own benefit.'

'How sweet of you.' Simon smiled. Alvin pouted. 'Alvin, how many times do I have to tell you I wouldn't leave you?'

Alvin averted his gaze. 'I believe you, Si.' He promised. 'I just can't help but worry...' Alvin looked back at Simon, 'why are we together, Simon? Why do you love me? I mean, I'm not the ideal boyfriend... protective, assuming –'

'Kind of a jerk, yeah.' Simon finished. He shuffled closer to Alvin. 'But we've been through so much together, and I know you. Deep down, Alvin, you're a perfect match for me. And I can see that, where maybe others can't. That's why people won't understand, if we tell them.'

'W-when we become Mates, w-will we tell Dave and Theo..?' Alvin asked curiously, feeling a little dazed from Simon's heart-warming speech.

Simon looked down and sighed. 'We'll have to consider it more seriously, yes.' He agreed. 'Because, we'll be inseparable once we're Mates.' He smiled. 'Which means, subconsciously, I won't _like_ talking with Cruise for too long. Or, I won't like sleeping so far away from you at night. I won't like that we don't do intimate things regularly. Alvin, a claim is a serious thing. And I know now that I am completely sure I want it. With you.' He locked their gaze. 'Are you still certain you want me to be yours?'

Alvin nodded. 'I'd want no one else, Simon.' He promised. 'I love you.'

Simon smiled gratefully. 'I love you, too.' He replied honestly. He bit his lip and, after a slight pause, spoke up suddenly. 'Uh, Alvin, I'm not doing this on purpose... but I'm kind of falling down the middle here...' he indicated the mattress and let Alvin figure it out. Alvin's blue eyes lit up with excitement.

'You want to sleep with me?' He offered. Simon nodded slightly.

'Only because this is uncomfortable and I don't exactly want to spoon Cruise.' He then frowned. 'Not that _we'll_ be spooning. Right, Alvin?'

Alvin shrugged. 'Come on, I wouldn't do anything if you weren't willing.' He insisted. Simon nodded and he shuffled onto Alvin's mattress completely. He smiled at how the close proximity made Alvin blush and he caught Alvin's lips with his, letting their kiss linger for a moment before he pulled back.

'Do you think Cruise will figure us out?' Alvin mused.

Simon chuckled. 'Well, he's smart, but he didn't figure out I was gay. But now he knows it...' he shook his head, smiling still, 'he probably won't _guess_ it. No one did.'

'So maybe he'll catch us.' Alvin suggested.

Simon nodded. 'I think we agreed that we're not careful.' He smirked. 'He could be up right now listening in...' he whispered dramatically. Alvin sniggered.

'So why are we laughing?' He enquired with a smile. Simon shrugged slightly and they both became quiet.

Eventually, they fell asleep, closing their eyes heavily and smiling as they enjoyed being close to each other; as if they belonged there.

* * *

><p><strong>Just kind of about Cruise's feelings, some little cute bits and the entry to Jeanette's big role in this story later. She's been very busy. <strong>

**Like I said, this story's over soon, I don't know how many more chapters I've got in for this, but I'll predict five and see how that goes :D just forewarning, it's a pretty big cliffhanger and it opens up the third one nicely, in my opinion, anyway – you guys are the judges of that – so thanks for the reviews and tell me what you thought!**


	22. Fight For You

**Sorry for the lateness, major History assignment was due and I seriously couldn't write with that :D**

**So I've got a longer chapter for everyone's convenience, and I'm happy to say that this chapter is very eventful **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Close enough?'<p>

Alvin blinked his eyes open to find Brittany smirking over him. She'd whispered, so Alvin thought that she was the only one up, but he then saw Cruise roaming the room. Brittany tapped her nose knowingly and left Alvin to wake up properly.

He realised that he was lying on Simon's chest, nestled into his younger brother's neck and the sheets he thought he was gripping were actually Simon's pyjamas. He pulled away from Simon gently, not wanting to wake his brother just yet and he rubbed his eyes awake, feeling dampness around his them made him frown, but he wasn't alert enough to care.

Brittany was already dressed and she and Cruise were chatting on the eldest Chipette's mattress, both smiling. Alvin wondered why on Earth Brittany woke him up. No one else was up and there was no natural diasters, like a flood, happening. Plus, Alvin enjoyed being with Simon...

His blue eyes narrowed in concentration. _I wasn't... like... sleep-talking or anything..? _He thought. He looked at Simon with this curious look. _It's possible..._

Slowly, he got up and he stepped over Simon carefully, making his way out to the hall. 'I'm going to get dressed.' He said, mentally photographing Cruise's outfit (lying on the floor by the sofa) and deciding he would wear nothing like it. Brittany and Cruise paid little attention to the announcement.

Brittany was thrilled to have Cruise as her boyfriend – even more happy that they were half-mates – and she loved talking to him. He spoke about the city he used to live in, interested her with talk of malls and beautiful parks with artwork on display almost always. She almost wondered why he wanted to leave, but she knew he had his reasons. One of the reasons Brittany liked him so much was because she wanted to help figure him out.

What if there was a family out there for him? What if a lonely mother was looking for her only child? Or if a brother or sister was wondering whatever happened to their missing brother? Brittany wanted to help solve the tragedy.

As for Alvin and Simon; no, they hadn't really been _fluently_ sleep-talking, but Brittany caught the two sentences they seemed to repeat after a while.

Brittany had only just groggily lifted her head from her pillow, thinking she was at home and her alarm was waking her up, when Alvin (who was across from her) was groaning loudly "I can't do it – I can't,". Brittany hadn't been awake enough to catch an interest to that, but after ten minutes or so, Alvin did it again, a little softer, but always the same type of thing, "I can't do this..." and that second time, she pondered the sentence.

Couldn't do what? Was he just having a nightmare?

Brittany watched as Alvin had the deepest look of sincere sorrowfulness and almost fear. He moved a lot, and eventually came to rest on Simon's chest, gripping at the younger boy's pyjama shirt. And again:

"I don't think I can do it, Simon..." it came out in a whisper and Brittany saw a tear on Alvin's cheek. She sat up in slight shock at that. Alvin had never cried, as far as she really knew, and certainly not in his sleep. Never, in the many times they'd had sleepovers, had Alvin even woke her up, since they seemed to sleep in the same places.

She almost woke Alvin up, not liking seeing him unhappy, but Simon smiled a little in his sleep and he whispered softly; "I love you..." and Alvin smiled, as if it was all he needed to hear, and he didn't move from then on.

So now, Brittany was only half paying attention to Cruise. He wasn't rambling, but she knew he was trying to make conversation and she thought it was cute, so she didn't mind, but she was starting to worry about Alvin. No matter that Simon comforted him, he was still crying about something. Something to do with Simon, and that made Brittany even more worried and suspicious. Angry, even – at Simon if he was hurting Alvin, or forcing him into something.

"""

When Alvin re-entered the room he caught Brittany's eye. She stared at him curiously for a second before turning back to Cruise. Alvin frowned at the conspicuous behaviour and set himself back down on his (and Simon's) mattress. He glanced at Brittany and Cruise for a moment before he shuffled closer to Simon, smiling.

Cruise announced he was getting changed and he made for the bathroom. Brittany lay on her stomach, looking at Alvin with that slight curiosity.

'So. Good night?' She asked. Alvin didn't see her expression, otherwise he wouldn't have taken that comment as an offensive one.

'It's not like I fell asleep on him.' He countered, not looking at her, but to Simon's peaceful figure instead.

'Alvin, I mean, how were your dreams?' Brittany made sure to sound serious as well as look it.

Alvin picked up on it, but he still thought she might be teasing him. 'They were fine,' he replied. He looked up at her. 'Was I sleep-talking?'

Brittany smiled a little. 'Kinda.' She answered. She noted Alvin's blush spilling and she continued. 'Nothing sexual. Actually, I was worried.' She looked seriously at him again. 'You kept saying you "don't think you can do" something.' She looked down. 'Do you know what you were talking about?'

Alvin shook his head. 'I could have been dreaming about getting possessed for all I know.' He smiled a little.

'You said his name.' Brittany indicated Simon. 'You said it _to_ him.'

Alvin frowned curiously. 'Did he reply?' He mused.

'He just said "I love you" and you smiled and shut up.' Brittany allowed herself to smile. Alvin looked at Simon.

'I don't know...' he answered. It was a lie. He had some idea, but one he didn't intend on letting Brittany know about anytime soon.

'You should wake him up.' Brittany commented. She let herself be less cautious and started to just enjoy teasing Alvin and Simon again.

Alvin looked up at her. 'I don't want to.' He told her. 'He might get annoyed at me.'

'Kiss him.' Brittany offered. 'He can't get annoyed then.'

Alvin sent her an unamused look. 'Funny. I kiss him in front of all the people that seriously don't want us to be together. Great idea, Brit.'

Brittany smirked. 'If you don't, I will.' She chanted.

Alvin raised a brow. 'You wouldn't.' He shook his head, inwardly defensive.

Brittany seemed to pick up on this. 'I don't think you want to test that.' She noticed. 'I think if I kissed him you'd scream at me and never talk to me again. _Do_ you want me to test that? I mean, you did say he kisses better than me. Maybe I want to see for myself.'

Alvin glared at her. 'Don't you _touch_ my boyfriend, Brittany.' He warned.

Brittany chuckled. 'I will if I want to.'

'But you don't want to.' Alvin reminded her, still defensive.

Brittany smirked. 'Like I said: maybe I want to test his kisses for myself.'

Alvin opened his mouth to retort, but Simon was chuckling next to him and he went crimson and silenced. The grey eyes opened, amused if anything to wake up to a very strange argument.

Simon closed his eyes again and simply smiled. 'Brittany, you wouldn't have the guts and I wouldn't kiss you back.' He stated.

Brittany blushed too. 'I d-didn't know you were awake,' she said timidly.

'Obviously.' Simon stated. He sighed and sat up, smiling at Alvin pleasantly. 'I wouldn't have minded waking up to you kissing me.' He told him. Alvin looked at his hands.

'I'll keep that in mind.' He replied.

Brittany would usually be amused at this, but after Alvin's statement she got curious again. 'Simon, don't pressure Alvin into doing anything.' She chided him.

Alvin looked up at her. 'Brit, he never pressures me into anything.' He insisted.

'Sorry if I do.' Simon put in sincerely. Alvin smiled at him reassuringly.

'So what's on the agenda for today?' Cruise announced his entrance, setting himself beside Brittany once more.

Brittany smiled at him. 'Well me and my sisters are going home at around one o'clock, so, Alvin, what are we doing today until then?' She turned the question onto the eldest. Alvin gave a small shrug.

'I got as far as breakfast.' He told her.

'Where's the breakfast..?' Theodore woke up slowly. The four already up smiled in amusement at the morning greeting.

'We'll get it when everyone's up, Theo,' Alvin replied. Theodore just nodded with a small look of anticipation on his features and collapsed back onto his pillow. Alvin chuckled fondly.

"""

And the day was peaceful and smooth from then on. Dave joined them all at breakfast, and he announced that Alvin, Simon and Theodore would be giving a concert in two weeks (Alvin seemed to be the only one who didn't know about it), and they invited Cruise to come along, since he seemed a fan.

After that, they just hung around. Dave went to work after breakfast and the boys didn't really have any plans for the morning, so there wasn't much to do. Simon noticed that Jeanette kept to herself a lot, and whenever he made to talk to her, she joined in with Eleanor and Theodore's conversation.

He also noticed that Brittany was annoyed with him, for whatever reason. She gave him glares when Cruise wanted to talk to him, and curious and half angry looks whenever he talked to Alvin. He couldn't really understand why she was _this_ annoyed. Surely she couldn't be possessive over her half-mate already.

The Chipettes left at one, like they'd said, and Alvin was left with himself when Cruise wanted to talk to Simon again, and Theodore happily went to Eleanor's house.

Alvin had promised Simon he wouldn't interrupt, which was strange, because he didn't think that Cruise and Simon talked about anything _too_ serious. Just Brittany. So, it was this along with his annoyance and distrust of Cruise that made Alvin pace in front of the closed door they were talking behind. They went in there about an hour after the Chipette's left, and they'd been in there for half an hour now.

Alvin wasn't one to eavesdrop (well, that might be stretching the truth), but he was certainly tempted. Sometimes he caught laughter, or a small exclamation here and there, but nothing to assure Alvin that nothing was going on behind that closed door. He tried not to be paranoid. Really.

Just when he was about to reside to listening under the door, the phone rang.

Alvin was anxious to get his mind off Cruise and Simon together, and went running for the phone.

'Hello?' He spoke quickly.

'Alvin? It's Brittany.' The pink-clad Chipette announced. 'I was just wondering if you knew where Cruise was...' she had a smile in her voice, 'he said he'd be over my house about an hour ago.'

Alvin rubbed his neck. He knew Brittany would get angry at his reply and he wasn't looking forward to it. Simon had told him he suspected Brittany had something against him.

He blew out a breath. 'Yeah, Cruise is here. With, uh, Simon. They're having a talking session again.' He braced himself.

'Oh, with _Simon_, is he?' Brittany retorted in a shrill voice. Alvin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'I can go tell him to go to your house if you like – ?'

'No, no, that's _it_.' Brittany cut Alvin off angrily. 'I'm _sick_ of having to share my boyfriend with Simon! I'm coming over there right now!' And with that she hung up. Alvin put the phone back in the holder with a solemn look on his face.

_Great..._ he thought savagely, _we all know how this is going to end. Brittany's going to offend Simon, I'm going to stand up for him and Brittany won't want to talk to me again._ He sighed and walked over to the closed door. _Either that or I don't stand up for Simon. And then Simon might get incredibly angry at me for not doing it..._

Alvin shook his head. He knew, no matter what, he would always choose Simon over Brittany – even if they weren't a couple. Simon was his brother, and Brittany should know that, too.

He smiled when he heard Simon laughing, loving the sound of him happy. Then he heard Cruise call Simon "Si" and Alvin got protective over the nickname and frowned.

But a moment later, Brittany was banging her fist against the door. Alvin bit his lip and walked over to the front door. He opened it midway and made sure Brittany couldn't easily get past. She glared at him.

'Let me in, Alvin, or I swear I'll –'

'Brittany, you really should calm down...' Alvin said weakly, 'there's nothing to get protective about...'

Brittany shoved Alvin forward and followed so she was now in the house. 'Where are they?' She demanded. Alvin shook his head and refused to reply. Brittany glared at him. 'Alvin Seville, tell me right now where they are, I have a right to know where my boyfriend is.'

Alvin sighed. She had a point. 'They're down the hall.' He pointed. 'Closed door.'

Brittany's blue eyes flashed with more anger. She grabbed Alvin's shirt. 'If I find that your gay brother has _touched_ my boyfriend –'

Alvin pushed her away. 'Simon wouldn't.' He promised with more confidence than he believed. Brittany just strutted past him and over to the door. Worried that he may have lied, Alvin stopped her. 'Brittany, what if it's private?' He asked.

'Private?' Brittany said with disbelief. 'Private! And you say that Simon wouldn't? Private, Alvin, I think I have a right to know if Cruise is cheating on me with a _guy_!'

'He's _not_, because Simon wouldn't _do_ that!' Alvin countered, slightly raising his voice. 'You think that now Cruise is going out with you, Simon wants him?'

Brittany smiled derisively. 'Well, Simon certainly likes to be extravagant with his choices, doesn't he?' She retorted calmly. Alvin glared at her, finally snapping.

'That was uncalled for.' He told her seriously.

Brittany smiled still. 'Shame I can't take it back.'

'You think it was easy for us?' Alvin demanded. 'You think it _is_ easy? We're not just doing it because we feel like it! This took us ages to figure out if it was real! The amount of heartbreak I've put myself and Simon through is not something that a normal couple has to do! You and Cruise won't deal with it, that's for sure!'

'How would you know?' Brittany demanded. 'And by the way, Alvin, you dragged me into this, too, remember! You made me confused as ever and left me alone to figure it out! What do you _see_ in him?'

'I see someone who would stop at nothing to be with me!' Alvin retorted. 'I see an amazing person who loves me for the person I am! I see a brother who's been with me my whole life and who's helped me cope with everything! I see a clever, kind, caring and considerate boy who won't let this fail.' Alvin finished slowly. Brittany still didn't back down.

'Oh, I get it.' She smirked. 'You had sex with him.'

Alvin went crimson immediately. He was shocked into silence for a moment, but finally spoke. 'I... we... that's none of your business!' He decided finally. ' And _no_, we haven't done that, yet!' He replied with failing confidence.

Brittany laughed. 'What, he told you he wanted to wait?' She mused.

'Actually, yes.' Alvin replied matter-of-factly. 'And it's something to admire, not scorn at. At least Simon cares enough to make sure our relationship is real!'

Brittany laughed again. 'Oh, Alvin, that's not caring about your relationship. That's lack of interest. Are you not so good in bed? I suppose Simon's the dominant one?'

Alvin blushed again, his defences weakening. 'Well, it only morphed that way because of my "heat".' Alvin chided. 'And if Simon is the "dominant" one, then that shows that he _is_ obviously interested.'

'Or he feels sorry for you.' Brittany corrected. 'I never thought your geek of a brother would have it in him to –'

'Don't you _dare_ call Simon a geek!' Alvin warned with all seriousness. 'Simon is a great person and I won't let you stand there and talk about him like that!' He pointed an accusing finger at Brittany, 'Don't you let your worries about your "maybe unfaithful" boyfriend give you an excuse to blame my brother.' He glared darkly at her. 'I love Simon, and if you say anything against him again, you will regret it.'

'Whatever.' Brittany scoffed. 'I'll just leave, then, if you're so sure. Don't say I didn't warn you when you find Simon coming on to Cruise.' She gave one last glare and left, slamming the door.

Alvin had turned away from Brittany to hide it, but he actually had started to tear up. He hated anything bad said about Simon, boyfriend or not, and he felt obliged to defend him against cruel comments like Brittany threw at him: "geek", "nerd"...

'A-Alvin..?'

Alvin swung around to see Simon emerging from the door.

The eldest didn't know what else to do. He closed the distance between himself and Simon and hugged him tight, savouring the feeling of Simon's warm, safe embrace.

Simon smiled fondly and returned the embrace. He'd heard everything. So had Cruise.

'I don't want anyone to hurt you.' Alvin gripped Simon tighter, then slowly backed out, wiping a tear before it rolled down his cheek. 'So I'm not a complete idiot: you're not cheating on me, are you? I mean, I don't _think_ you are, but I need to ask...' Alvin only just noticed Cruise and he blushed, realising they probably heard all of that.

Simon tilted Alvin's chin towards him again and smiled. 'Alvin, I would never cheat on you. Do you realise how good you are to me?' He chuckled. Slowly, he took in Cruise's prescience. 'Ah... I'm sorry, Cruise... that I didn't tell you... about this...' he smiled sheepishly at his friend. 'I thought it might have been too much to take in. I guess you learned the hard way, but Alvin and I are involved. And... after today, I couldn't be more proud to admit it.'

Cruise smiled and chuckled. 'Good.' He stated, looking at Alvin but speaking to Simon. 'Because you have a damn good boyfriend.' He bit his lip. 'I'm sorry I made you so worried about Simon and I fooling around...' he apologized, 'y'know, behind your back...'

Alvin shook his head. 'I think I've accused Simon enough of things he hasn't actually done to know that he's not cheating on me.'

'I did suspect you two.' Cruise told them. 'Now that I think about it, there were quite a few hints.'

'Like what?' Alvin asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, last night you woke me up by moaning "Simon",' Cruise smirked at Alvin. 'I'm a light sleeper. It explains how you two don't fight much when you're clearly complete opposites; it makes sense that you're together. And when you randomly disappear, and come back... well, Alvin, you look... really satisfied.' He admitted shyly. Alvin blushed. 'Simon, you _do_ talk about Alvin an awful lot, and today when we were talking, if it wasn't Alvin, it was this "mystery" boyfriend.' He chuckled. 'Oh, and let's not forget the "fight" at the beach. Alvin, you are really noisy and the yell of "SIMON!" was clearly a moan.'

Alvin's blush deepened. 'I'm not noisy...' he mumbled.

'Am I the last person to know?' Cruise wondered.

Simon shrugged. 'Not _really_.' He told him, 'Dave and Theodore don't exactly know...' he smiled a little nervously, 'you're not going to tell anyone, are you? I don't know if we could go _that_ public quite yet.'

Cruise just laughed. 'No,' he promised, 'I have no right.' He smiled at the obvious relief of each Seville's faces. 'One thing, though:' he continued. 'Not that I mind, but _have _you two had sex?'

Alvin's eyes widened and Simon laughed.

'No, I was telling the truth.' Alvin promised hastily. 'I mean, I seriously want to, and Simon and I have enough encounters that could easily lead to –'

Cruise held up a finger. 'Too much information.' He assured, lowering his hand. 'I'm glad to know you're both happy,' he smirked at Simon. 'But from how long I've known you, I wouldn't say you're _prefect_ for each other.'

'It takes work.' Alvin agreed. 'And some little fights. Some big ones.'

'And a lot of willpower on Alvin's part.' Simon added. Alvin frowned at the unnecessary comment.

'Anyway, Cruise.' Alvin gave him a grim look. 'I think you should go and see Brittany before she comes over here and kills Simon.' He shook his head. 'I don't want my boyfriend dead, I think you can understand.'

Cruise just nodded. 'I don't know what I should say to her.' He looked down. 'How do I tell her not to worry and not to be... well, possessive?'

'Kiss her.' Simon suggested. 'That's what I'm going to do to Alvin when you leave.'

Alvin hit his arm playfully. 'You do that after she knows you haven't just been kissing Simon.' He instructed. 'Then you tell her playfully that she needs to back off and that Simon's your friend and she shouldn't be worrying over that little thing because neither of you would _actually_ do that.' Alvin shrugged. 'And throw in something like "I'd never leave you for a guy" to make her feel good.'

Cruise smiled. 'Had enough experiences?'

'Alvin thought that we were somehow involved.' Simon put in. Alvin blushed.

'I was being protective...' he agreed. He looked up at Simon accusingly. 'You didn't kiss me when I said it.'

Simon smiled. 'Well, I'll have to make up for that.' He tapped Alvin's nose.

Cruise stepped back awkwardly. 'O-okay, so I'll get going.' He smiled at them.

'Alright, we'll see you soon.' Alvin waved slightly.

'Maybe we can have a chat tomorrow?' Simon offered.

Cruise grinned. 'Definitely.' He nodded. 'If Brittany doesn't forbid it.' All of them let out their laughter and Cruise left.

Alvin turned to Simon smiling. 'Another one who doesn't really mind.' He noticed, tilting his head in the direction of the door. 'Looks like we're a charming couple.'

Simon pulled Alvin into a close embrace, nose centimetres away from Alvin's. 'I can't thank you enough for sticking up for me...' he said softly.

Alvin blushed a little. 'No problem... you would do the same for me.' He smiled.

Simon nodded. 'That's true. But I think this was definitely something special, and I want to thank you in a special way.' He smirked, waiting for Alvin to get it. The eldest wasn't looking at Simon, but at his feet, so he didn't catch the look.

'Si, it wasn't that special. You don't have to –'

Simon hushed him with a finger to his lips. 'We're alone, Alvin.' He whispered. Alvin blinked in realisation. 'We're alone for almost three hours, if Theodore enjoys spending time with Eleanor, and we both know he does.' Simon removed his finger. 'You asked if we could do it today... when everyone was gone...'

Alvin's heart fluttered with nerves. He nodded. 'I... I did...' he said breathlessly.

'I think we're ready for that.' Simon smiled. 'If you're still sure.'

Alvin nodded slowly. 'I couldn't want it more.' He promised. 'You?'

Simon still smiled and he nodded, touching his forehead with Alvin's. 'You're the only person I can imagine myself being with...' he watched Alvin smile gratefully and he let their lips slide into place, that perfect fit they'd come to know and love.

"""

Jeanette left as soon as Cruise came over. She called to them that she was going to the library and she headed out, walking briskly and reaching her destination in ten minutes. The doors were large and intimidating, but she pushed them open and made her way over to her usual spot.

She pulled the book from its shelf and opened it on her lap as she read in private on the floor.

There was no denying she suspected something going on – something bad going on – with Alvin and Simon. She couldn't remember who had told her; maybe Theodore on one of his visits, maybe she overheard Simon talking about it with Cruise, but she knew about the love potions. And she wasn't happy.

But if Simon could make them to get Alvin to love him, then Jeanette was determined to un-do what Simon had done, and make her own "controlled" love potion, as they were called.

She scanned the page she was up to.

"_While unconscious, mention the name of the person who you want the love potion to react with. Note: this includes hate. You may direct two wishes: one to love, and one to hate. Effects wear off after three days."_

Jeanette bit her lip. 'Perfect...' she murmured. She couldn't decide whether or not what she was doing was bad or good. Certainly, they looked happy, and she wanted them to be happy, but forcing it with a love potion was ridiculous.

Finally, she found the page full of ingredients and methods to make the desired potion. She wasn't one to rip out pages, but she didn't want to borrow it out and let people see her with a book like this. People might think she was desperate or some evil witch.

So, with eyes closed and full of regret, she ripped out the page.

'Sorry...' she said to the book, and stood, placing it back on the shelf. 'Maybe I'll bring it back.' She nodded, feeling a little better, and she made her way back out of the library. This would take some time.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is!<strong>

**Next chapter is what I'm almost certain everyone's been waiting for, and will definitely be a pleasure to write!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'll hope to update soon!**


	23. Anticipated

**Wow, it's been a **_**really **_**long while, and I'm sorry – been so preoccupied with half-yearly exams, work experience and other events that I just couldn't find the time to write this :P So I **_**do**_** recommend reading the previous chapter before reading this one, just to get back into stride with it.**

**Now, for those who might be wondering, YES I will be describing the sex scene like I planned all along (it was also requested, which I'm grateful for because I was tossing up whether or not to put it in :). And YES, it is in this chapter :P**

**Major credit goes to SawyerSeville19 for basically writing out the whole sex scene – I can't thank her enough XD**

**I guess I don't need to say anymore, since those who reviewed for me were full of anticipation;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>By now they were upstairs.<p>

For caution, Simon closed their bedroom door and locked it. He had an anticipated smile on his lips, especially when he looked at Alvin and saw how nervous his older brother was. It said to him that Alvin was putting heart and mind into what they were about to do.

'S-so...' Alvin bit his lip, not exactly sure how something like this should be initiated. Simon chuckled at Alvin and made his way over to him. He held Alvin at the waist and captured his lips, caressing them into a rhythm.

With soft force, Simon backed Alvin to his red-clad bed. Before Alvin touched it, he pushed Simon away lightly.

'Simon...' he whispered, the longing in his voice was not helping him be serious.

'Yes, Alvin..?' Simon mused, brushing his lips over Alvin's suggestively. Alvin smiled at the light ticklish feel.

'Simon, I need to... to tell you...' he made himself serious, 'I don't know i-if I can... if I can do this...'

Simon pulled away. 'Being my mate?' He asked, immediately worried. Alvin shook his head.

'No, Simon, I want to be your mate – more than anything – I just... d-don't know if... if I have it in me... to...' he faltered, but Simon wouldn't let him stop there, and gave him an inquiring look. 'I don't know if I... I'm scared that I'm no good at... mating, I guess.' Alvin admitted shamefully, biting his lip and swaying where he stood, not looking at Simon.

Simon brought their embrace back to its closeness. 'There's always a problem, with you.' He remarked. Alvin looked up, an accusing look flashing in his eyes.

'Hey –' He protested, but Simon cut him off with a light kiss.

'I'm only teasing...' Simon chuckled as he pulled back. Alvin rolled his eyes.

'Well, I'm being serious.' He retorted. 'It's been bugging me for a while, now, and I really would like it if you didn't laugh at me.'

Simon rested his forehead on Alvin's. 'I'm sorry, Alvin, but you have to understand that there's always some roadblock with you.' He smiled kindly at Alvin's pout. 'I'm not saying you're doing it on purpose...'

Alvin sighed. 'I know, I'm sorry, but...' he finally looked Simon in the eye. 'What we're about to do will be the most special moment in our lives, right? Well, I just don't want to screw it up.' He explained. 'I'm sure if I told you that _you_ had to do it, then you'd have the same worries, somewhere.'

Simon nodded. 'I still do, Alvin.' He insisted, tilting Alvin's head up with a finger to his chin. 'But I think that's what's great.' He smiled. 'We get to stuff it up together.'

Alvin let himself smile. Simon was right, on so many levels. He should stop worrying about everything, it shouldn't be something over-thought; and it was _both_ of their first times, so surely everything would be fine, according to their levels of experience.

'Okay, so I'm a bit dramatic.' Alvin gave in. Simon chuckled and Alvin continued. 'You must get so tired of my problems.' He said in exasperation.

Simon shook his head. 'I think I'm just learning.' He insisted. 'Your worries, your questions and concerns – you never used to tell me them, so now it's new. And different. If that's all there is to loving you, then I don't mind. We'll get used to each other on the way.' He smiled and nuzzled Alvin's nose with his own.

Alvin giggled a bit and the sound amused Simon, who kissed him a moment later.

'S-so are you sure you want this?' Alvin asked softly.

Simon pondered this question for a moment. His eyes travelled to the red rose still on his bedside table and his decision was final. Meanwhile, Alvin was patient. His perfect blue eyes focused on reading Simon's emotions; and if he wasn't ready, then Alvin would wait.

Simon then smiled a little. 'I am sure, Alvin... I'm ready, but don't...' he looked down for a moment, 'let's not rush this.' He finished.

Alvin nodded. 'It's both our first times... I don't want to rush it.' He agreed.

Simon's smile turned into a more confident one and he cascaded his lips onto Alvin's. Alvin melted as usual and held Simon just the same, mimicking the perfect movement of their lips and moaning slightly.

They parted, breathing slightly heavier in what must have been anticipation at the thought of what would be occurring shortly, and Simon cupped Alvin's cheek as they searched each other's eyes, softly blushing.

His grey eyes expressing words unspoken, Simon removed the hand at Alvin's cheek and placed both hands on his brother's shoulders, moving one across Alvin's chest slowly. A shy, excited smile fluttered across Alvin's lips and he shivered in anticipation when Simon's hands slid artfully down his sides and reached the bottom of his shirt. The younger brother tugged slightly and gave Alvin a small kiss.

'Let's get these clothes off, huh?' He suggested, tapping into his dominant character.

Alvin just nodded, watching as Simon lifted off his blue t-shirt and discarded it on the floor. He took a moment to admire his younger brother's body before removing his own, red t-shirt, careful to steady his cap afterwards.

Simon smirked amusedly as he watched Alvin begin to unbutton his jeans, then intervened; stepping forward and putting his hand on his brother's chest to stop him and gain his attention.

'Let me help with that,' he let his smile turn seductive and he dropped his hands and pulled the button free with ease, watching Alvin's eyes close for a moment before they opened and Simon could see a longing spark in them. The younger boy smiled at how he was making Alvin feel. He shifted the zipper down and smirked at Alvin, who was biting back a moan. 'You want to take off your shoes for me?' He indicated Alvin's usual blue and white shoes.

'O-oh,' Alvin bent over, feeling half exposed already due to the looseness of his jeans.

Simon kicked off his shoes easily and lifted off the socks while balancing on one leg and steadying himself on Alvin's bedpost. He waited with an amused smile while Alvin fumbled with his laces on the final shoe: obviously nervous.

As soon as the eldest stood, Simon guided Alvin to fall on the bed lightly.

Alvin shuffled and pushed his jeans off, discarding the clothing with no care.

'Y-your turn..?' The eldest suggested softly and unsurely, as though Simon might not want to be asked that. But Simon simply smiled.

'Alvin, we just spoke about this.' He chided playfully. 'You need to at least try and be the leading man, here.' Simon smirked at Alvin's crimson blush.

The eldest sat up, took Simon's lips for himself, parted and whispered; 'Your turn...' seductively and confidently, his lips still a centimetre from Simon's. He weaved his younger brother's own jeans' button through the hole and he smoothly drove the zipper down. Simon smiled a little half-satisfied smile. He shuffled their position so Alvin would be on top of him.

Alvin maintained eye contact as he wedged Simon's jeans down and off. He bit his lip and kissed Simon tenderly.

'See? You're doing well, Alvin.' The bespectacled brother praised. Alvin chuckled.

'I love you.' He stated. Simon tilted his head and caught Alvin's lips quickly.

'I love you, too.'

'I would hope so.'

Their nervous laughter rang in unison for a moment before they closed their lips together once more.

Simon backed up and lay on his back against Alvin's pillows, folding his arms over his stomach. He smirked as Alvin cautiously crawled on top of him and nervously smiled. Simon cupped his cheek, looking on with a smile at Alvin's perfect blue eyes.

'I really do love you, Alvin.' He promised with every bit of honesty.

Alvin nodded. 'I know.' He smiled. 'And I think I've expressed that I return the feeling, many times.'

Simon dropped his hand. He chuckled a little and looked over at the rose again. It spoke for Alvin in its own way and assured Simon of any nagging doubts.

'S-so, last bit of clothing...' Alvin announced nervously.

Simon smiled and nodded. 'Ready to undress _me_ for once?' He mused. Alvin blushed, nodded and trailed his hands down to Simon's boxers. Simon shivered at the slight cold feeling the hands left in their path. With unsteady hands, Alvin slid his thumbs underneath the boxers' elastic, and with a deep breath held onto, he pushed them down quickly, not looking directly, but keeping a steady gaze on Simon's unique, captivating, gorgeous grey eyes.

He had to smile: that nerd he grew up with; that brother who annoyed him so; a brotherly relationship that looked nearer to hate in their love-hate association – Simon, right now, was even more perfect for all they'd been through. And this moment – _the_ moment – would seal more perfect years to come.

So with this smile, he kissed Simon deeply, trailing his tongue across his lips and letting out a contented sigh as he pulled back.

Simon returned the smile and pulled Alvin's last item of clothing down just the same, also locking their gaze. And when he couldn't go any further, Alvin shifted to get both pieces of clothing off completely, and out of the way.

Simon put his finger to Alvin's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

Alvin made sure it would last. Every time Simon showed weakness, Alvin dipped down and locked their lips in place; and when Simon let lose a soft "Alvin...", Alvin allowed his tongue full entry into Simon's fresh-tasting mouth.

Simon embraced Alvin as their tongues entwined and fought for dominance. The younger shivered when Alvin moaned: the vibrations sent his senses wild, and he felt his heat being satisfied by the simple yet passionate feeling.

Alvin's hand wandered, one supporting himself steadily, the other making its careful way down to Simon's errection. His nerves succumbed him, realising quickly this was something he'd never done, but that Simon had done many times. So when he felt contact, and Simon shivered, he pulled back with his eyes closed in slight concentration, slight frustration.

'S-Simon...' He murmured, blushing, but Simon hushed him.

'Remember... we don't need to rush this...' he reassured. Alvin nodded.

'I... I know...' he replied, 'but, I mean... I don't want to mess it up –'

'Alvin, I don't care if you're "unpractised". There was a first time for me, too, you know.' Simon insisted, smiling kindly.

Alvin tilted his head in modesty. 'I guess...' he admitted, 'But it doesn't really count: I was almost dying and you were forced to help me.' He pointed out.

'If you remember that, Alvin, you'll remember how long it took for me to actually do it,' Simon retorted, 'all the while you were screaming "just make it go away!" – _that_, Alvin, was pressure.'

'Well, this is very different.' Alvin pouted.

Simon smirked. 'Procrastination will get you nowhere.' He stated.

'Except a while to stare at your amazing body.' Alvin grinned.

Simon laughed. 'You're very charming, Alvin...' he bit his lip, 'so when you're ready...'

Alvin nodded, nervous again. He still hesitated, and Simon smiled and shook his head at Alvin. 'It helps if you kiss me.' He suggested. 'That's how I did it.'

Alvin rolled his eyes. 'Well maybe I wanna do it differently!' He retorted. He shook his head and muttered; 'You're such a smart-ass...'

'Oh, well, thanks.' Simon smirked. 'I haven't heard that from you before.'

Just to shut him up, Alvin took Simon's slackening, but still hard member in his hand and slid it along the length.

Simon gasped and exclaimed loudly, unprepared for the shock of intense pleasure. He bit his lip to stop his moans and opened his eyes to see Alvin's triumphant smirk. The eldest continued moving his hand firmly and dynamically up and down, earning Simon's blissful looks and the growing need to moan louder.

Although in wild bliss, Simon still managed to notice that Alvin's smile was more than just satisfaction from working up the courage to do this. He frowned a little and spoke up. 'W-what are you s-smiling at, Alvin?' He asked as sceptically as he could while Alvin tightened his grip and moved his hand up and down rhythmically.

'Oh, the tables have turned,' Alvin shrugged, 'I enjoy seeing you in pleasure...' he bit his lip and smiled, 'and you are a _noisy_ lover, Simon Seville.'

There it was. Simon smirked. 'Yes, b-but which one of us has held that reputation longer?'

Alvin growled a little and slackened his grip, causing Simon to groan slightly. Alvin leaned in and kissed Simon softly, making it known that he was enjoying this just as severely. He prodded his tongue against Simon's lips for entry, and moaned at the acceptance, keeping his pace with his hand, but growing in force.

He pulled back as another moan escaped him, and was met with a small whimper from Simon. His mind and body; maybe his heat, seemed to concentrate on what he was doing to Simon, and how he was feeling. Without any initiative to stop it, another moan escaped him and he bit his lip to stop. He closed his eyes and kept pumping his hand along Simon's length.

'Oh, Simon...' he breathed.

'O-on top a-and still noisy?' Simon struggled to keep a cool-calm-collected voice and expression with Alvin's continuous impelling movements. He felt himself getting harder, contracting.

'On the bottom and still d-dominant?' Alvin retorted, half groaning. 'Give me some room, Si...'

Simon laughed non-committaly, no longer able to keep in the sounds his body wanted him to make. He cried out Alvin's name and Alvin kissed him.

'You close?' He asked unnecessarily.

Simon closed his eyes. 'Yes...' he breathed in a slight accusing voice. Alvin nodded.

'Me too...' he insisted, not stopping.

'Oh... Alvin...' Simon tried to stop his moans, and tried to stall the climax inevitably creeping up on him, but he had no control. 'Alvin...' he opened and closed his mouth, gripping the sheets underneath him tighter and writhing under his older brother, 'oh god, Alvin,'

'I-I know, Simon...' Alvin replied, breathless from his own climax approaching, but exhilarated to finish.

Simon burst suddenly, with half a whimper, half a loud yell, and the sound was enough to finish Alvin off, but the new, sticky, smooth substance he felt on his hands from Simon sent his body haywire and he practically screamed as he came.

He stared into Simon's grey eyes for a moment, remembering the feeling, before he felt he couldn't support himself anymore and lay down on his brother's chest, panting slightly. He felt Simon's heart beating and their heavy breathing was synchronized. Simon hazily put an arm around Alvin bracingly and tried to steady his breathing.

'I... love you...' Alvin managed. Simon smiled.

'Right back at you...' he breathed.

'When... when are we going t-to –?'

'Whenever you want, Alvin...' Simon chuckled, 'it's your choice...'

Alvin nodded. 'I want it to be your choice, too.' He reminded. 'That's why we're formally... claiming...' he took a deep breath, trying to gain a normal pace. 'C-can we rest for a sec?'

'Please.' Simon agreed.

'Not for too long, though, or we'll only have a bit over an hour...' Alvin remembered. Simon chuckled.

'Neither of us can last an hour.' He stated. Alvin smiled.

'So h-how was –'

'Alvin, don't ask me how you were...' Simon chided softly. Alvin lifted himself up, worried.

'Why?' He asked. 'Was I –'

'Because I don't like admitting someone's better than me...' Simon smirked at Alvin's grin. 'You get so worked up,' he shook his head, still smiling, 'we haven't even mated yet.'

'Imagine me _then_.' Alvin agreed.

Simon faked a gasp. 'The horror!' He chuckled when Alvin laughed.

The eldest inhaled, steadying his breathing back to normal, now, and smiling down at Simon. 'Okay...' he bit his lip, 'so how do I start this?'

'State my name,' Simon began, looking up in thoughtfulness, as though the exhaustion had caused him to lose his usual concentration. '... and what you want to do with me; and then ask a question.' He looked at Alvin again. 'You know; some question that would mean the most to you if I agreed.' He took another breath. 'A-and then wait for my reply.'

Alvin furrowed his eyebrows, not entirely convinced he knew what he was doing. 'O-okay... um, Simon Seville, I ask...' He faltered as he collected his thoughts. 'I... ask that you'll be my mate.' He finished, then panicked and added quickly. 'Formal! Mate...'

Simon chuckled. 'Go on.' He said, amused.

Alvin blew out a breath. _Ask a question that would mean the most if he agreed..._ he thought curiously. He then got an idea of what that meant and frowned at Simon. 'Are these like wedding vows?'

'What do you mean?' Simon mused.

Alvin rolled his eyes. 'Ya know: do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until –'

'No, Alvin!' Simon laughed at his brother's words, surprised he'd memorised that sentence. 'It's a question.' He shook his head. 'Okay, let's try this again, Alvin. This time, after you say you want to be my formal mate, I'll ask you a question first.' He suggested.

Alvin smiled. 'Because I screwed it up?' He mused.

Simon shook his head. 'We both did.' He insisted. 'I should have prepared you before this.'

'Okay, okay.' Alvin shuffled to get more comfortable. 'Simon Seville, I ask that you'll be my _formal_ mate.' He smiled in satisfaction at his clear sentence.

Simon smiled in return. 'Do you promise to remain faithful to me, no matter what happens?' He asked earnestly.

'I...' Alvin frowned as he realised what he had to answer with. 'I do.' He nodded, ignoring how clichéd that reply was and focusing on meaning it. He felt a warm shiver run down his spine as he agreed. He pondered his question. _...that would mean most..._ 'Simon, will you stay with me? Will you stay through the hard times, and never... leave me?'

Simon cupped Alvin's cheek sweetly. 'I will.' He promised, feeling the same warm spark. 'Alvin Seville,' he smiled and dropped his hand, knowing the next words leaving his lips would mark something perfect. 'I accept your claim.'

Alvin leaned in to kiss Simon, but a shot of searing pain hit him in the gut: like all of the Pain come into one huge burst. He couldn't hear, he couldn't see, all he did was crouch and wait for it to stop. It didn't exactly help that Simon looked shocked. But the younger brother snapped out of it and he kissed Alvin deeply.

'I-it's just your "pain" leaving, Alvin,' he assured when they parted, 'I'm sorry, I-I didn't know this would happen...' he pulled Alvin into another light kiss, whispering "I'm sorry" once more.

Alvin's breathing steadied. He looked at Simon with a tear-streaked face and he choked out the last tears until he felt no need to shed them.

Simon pulled him into a sort of hug, noticing that his brother was shivering.

He took a steadying breath, feeling his heart starting to race. He didn't know how to start.

Simon watched Alvin with a smile, waiting patiently for his brother to decide his next move.

The more Alvin thought, the more he kept drawing blanks. Finally he decided that reawakening their bodies would be a good start. Moving his hands to rest on either side of Simon's head, he leaned into him. He searched his brother's eyes before closing his and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

He felt himself relax when Simon returned the kiss and he then realized how tense he had been. Simon rested his hands on his brother's waist as he parted his legs allowing Alvin to be positioned in between them.

Alvin lifted his right hand from the bed and gently trailed his fingers down Simon's chest to his stomach, stopping at his waist as well and resting his hand against the smooth skin. He swallowed Simon's sigh of content.

Finally, the need for air couldn't be ignored and he broke the kiss, panting against Simon's lips, feeling his brother returning the favour. He opened his eyes as he gathered his breath and looked into Simon's grey ones. He couldn't believe this was really happening. They were going to be mates. Bonded for life.

He felt another wave of worry hit him. Was Simon _sure_ this was what he wanted? What if later down the line he realized what a bad choice he had made? Alvin couldn't bear the thought. He knew Simon wouldn't regret it. He's reassured him many a times that he was certain he wanted this. He leaned in for another kiss, but Simon stopped him.

'What's going on in that head of yours, Alvin?' he asked, searching his eyes and studying his expression. Alvin smiled a bit.

'Nothing…Just thinking about what to do…' he whispered softly. There was an unnecessary worry in his heart, and he knew it needn't be there. But he couldn't get his 'what if's out of his head now.

'Alvin,' Simon said. 'Don't you think I know you better than that by now? What is it?'

'It's nothing really, Si,' Alvin insisted and moved to kiss his brother once more. Simon allowed it, kissing back before he suddenly realized what his brother wasn't telling him.

He broke the kiss, gently pushing Alvin back. Alvin looked at him with confusion and poorly concealed hurt. 'Alvin, are you worried about mating still? I thought I told you-'

'I know, Simon,' Alvin cut in. 'I know.' Simon was now officially confused.

'Then what aren't you telling me?' he asked. Alvin realized they weren't going to be continuing until Simon got this settled.

'I-I'm just worried about later…' he explained. Simon waited for him to elaborate. 'Like, in the future. W-what if you realize that…mating with me, being bonded for life, isn't what you wanted? Th-that-'

A kiss cut him off, surprising him to the point where he didn't have time to respond. Simon pulled back. 'Alvin, how many times do I have to explain this to you?' Simon asked with gentle firmness. Alvin looked away from him, ashamed of his constant worries. Simon smiled and turned him back to meet his eyes. 'I don't know where all these doubts are coming from, but I promise you, this is one thing I will never, ever regret. Not today, not tomorrow, a year from now, not even five or ten. You are_ the_ one thing I will never get tired of. Ok?'

Alvin smiled at his brother and nodded. 'Ok, Simon.' Simon returned the smile.

'Now, shall we continue?' he asked. Alvin laughed and nodded.

Alvin had been so nervous getting things going again now that he had to hold the position as dominant. His constant concerns of doing something wrong or not being able to please Simon were abundant within the last fifteen minutes. Simon had patiently reassured him he was doing fine, but Alvin's timidity and worry stayed strong.

Simon whimpered as Alvin finally began the prepping process, and as expected, Alvin looked at him with worry. 'Are you ok? Am I hurting you?' Simon smiled and cupped his cheek.

'Alvin, for the millionth time, you are doing _fine_,' he said gently, giving him a reassuring smile. 'I'm fine, this just feels a little weird. But it's not your fault, ok?' Alvin blew out a breath and nodded.

He told himself to relax and inserted another finger. He hoped he was able to prepare Simon thoroughly enough to make this moment as painless as possible. Another whimper accompanied the intrusion of his second finger, and he had to bite his lip before he asked if his brother was ok again.

Alvin mentally ran through what he had learned about preparing a partner for this moment to figure out what to do next. He remembered, and began scissoring his fingers within Simon, opening him and stretching him. He caught Simon's intake of breath and looked at him.

Simon looked breathless, his eyes closed as he panted against the sensations he was causing. Alvin smiled, relaxing when he saw no noticeable traces of pain and continued his preparation, growing nervous when he realized he was almost done.

He inserted a third finger and began pumping them, occasionally scissoring them about. 'How do you feel, Si? You ready?' he asked, his nervousness making his heart pound.

'I'm ready, Alvin,' Simon breathed out and Alvin retracted his fingers. He coated his erection with the same material as his fingers and got into position. He was so nervous his arms were too wobbly to hold his own weight, and he had to prevent himself from falling on top of his brother.

Simon chuckled lightly and made Alvin look at him. 'Just a bit nervous,' Alvin said, blushing lightly.

'I think it's safe to say you're more than a bit nervous,' Simon teased gently. 'I am too, so remember, let's not rush.'

Alvin nodded. 'Oh god, here we go...' He took in a breath and began pushing himself in. Simon hissed gently, his back arching a little. Alvin looked at his face to read his emotion, and he moved slowly when he saw Simon had some pain in his expression.

He went at a gentler pace until he was fully within his brother, and he waited. He panted, his cheeks red as he did so. Simon felt so… good. He hadn't known what to expect as far as what he'd be feeling, and this was so overwhelmingly wonderful. He looked at his brother as he waited.

Simon was breathless as well, his own cheeks held a red blush, his eyes closed as he breathed through the pain and waited for it to ease away. He looked at Alvin and smiled at the love and care his blue eyes were showing.

'I love you, Alvin,' he whispered. Alvin smiled.

'I love you too, Simon,' he whispered back. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss along his lips, a gentle caress for the soft moment they'd just had.

'You can move now,' Simon told him. Alvin breathed out a nervous breath and nodded. Simon caressed his cheek. 'Relax, Alvin. You'll do fine.' Alvin smiled and nodded.

He gently gripped Simon's hips and lifted them slightly so he had room to move. He pulled out slightly before going back in gently. Simon moaned softly and Alvin smiled, his confidence growing as he caused his brother pleasure, enjoying the soft noises he was causing.

He repeated the gentle thrusts, wanting Simon to get used to the feeling. He could feel how tight his brother was, and wondered if he should have taken more time preparing him. His breath caught and a moaned escaped him when Simon bucked against him.

He heard a breathy chuckle and looked at Simon's face. 'Go faster, Alvin. I won't break.' Alvin blushed and he smiled with a nod.

He began thrusting faster, using Simon's moans and soft cries to build his confidence. 'Simon…' he moaned, leaning in and placing soft kisses against Simon's lips. Simon smiled into the kisses, pulling Alvin closer to deepen them. Both boys moaned, enjoying the familiar taste of each other.

Alvin moaned loudly as the kiss broke, he gripped Simon's hips once more and wrapped his legs around his waist. The action was successful in bringing him deeper within his brother, which was his goal. 'Simon, you feel so good,' he whispered, kissing his neck.

'Oh, Alvin…' Simon moaned, tightening his legs around him. He had never imagined it to be so amazing. It was almost overwhelming. When Alvin's hand travelled to his hard member and began stroking, Simon let out a loud moan.

Alvin smirked in victory and repeated the same treatment he had done moments before this one. He kept his grip firm; knowing Simon liked it that way, and trailed his hand up and down the length in synch with his thrusts. He bit his lip, feeling his climax forming within him. 'S-Simon…' he breathed out, picking up the pace slightly.

'M-me too, Alvin…' Simon moaned, arching his back. Alvin increased the speed of his pumps along Simon's member, wanting his brother to finish strong. 'Al-Alvin…harder…'

Alvin was more than happy to oblige, thrusting in harder and deeper, his pace not slowing. By now any nervousness had diminished due to his instincts, heat and desire to please his brother. His body was telling him he was close—_so_ close—but he wanted to wait for Simon. He moaned, leaning in and placing a kiss to his brother's lips. He didn't think he could wait until Simon climaxed, feeling himself slipping.

He increased the tempo on Simon's length, all the while his body was trembling under the force of his impending orgasm. 'S-Si…' he panted, shuddering.

Simon opened his eyes and looked up at his lover, seeing and feeling the way he was shaking. He smiled, biting back a moan as he felt Alvin going deeper within him. Then, something happened. Something within him had been hit, and Simon's back arched high with a cry escaping him. Alvin would have been worried, if it wasn't for the fact that his brother was pulling him closer.

'A-again, Alvin…please…?' he pleaded and Alvin did as he was asked, assaulting his brother's spot with each thrust. Alvin's grip on his thighs tightened.

'Si…I'm…I-I'm—' a kiss cut him off.

'I k-know, Alvin,' Simon panted. Alvin continued thrusting and stroking his brother's length, his body ready to explode. He bit his lip, fighting back a whimper. Simon searched his brother's face. 'You a-al-alright, Alvin?' Alvin looked at him.

'Yeah…' he breathed out. 'S-Simon…I'm gonna—'

'G-go ahead, Alvin,' Simon whispered, his back arching. He gave him a shaky reassuring smile, pulling him into a kiss. Alvin moaned and Simon shivered due to the vibrations it caused.

Alvin pulled back from the kiss, capping it off with a soft peck before pulling out most of the way, the action greeted with a whimper of disapproval from Simon, and thrust back in full force, assaulting Simon's spot dead on.

Simon cried out, tossing his head back, his back arching high as he reached his climax and came, his essence coating his and Alvin's stomach and their lower chests.

Feeling Simon's body tense around his member as he climaxed more than helped Alvin reach his own orgasm, and he called out his brother's name as he exploded within him, the substance pooling out of Simon and dripping down and onto the sheets. He rode out his climax until there was nothing left within him, and stopped.

Both boys panted as the ecstasy slowly came down for them. Alvin's arms gave out on him and he collapsed on top of Simon, listening to his brother's quickened heartbeat and panting heavily, closing his eyes.

'Oh god...' Alvin moaned in barely a whisper, savouring this afterglow of exhilarating emotion. _I could get used to this..._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy with the length, considering how long you guys waited, and I hope it was enjoyable XD<strong>

**Like I said, SawyerSeville19 wrote basically all of the mating scene (thank you :)  
><strong>

**I'll hope to update soon, and thanks for all your support!**


	24. The Days Following

**Hey! I just want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed right here because I didn't have time to email each of you :P So thank you! It's great to see that despite the long wait, you guys are still into the story :) **

**My writers-block has been cured, now :D This chap's kinda short, but I really wanted to get to the next one.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Dave was home. Oblivious, of course, to what took place upstairs little over an hour ago. He took off his jacket and put it in their small coat cupboard next to the front door before he made his way upstairs.<p>

'Fellas, I'm home!' He called.

Alvin and Simon heard the call and blushed. They were already, slowly, getting dressed, and sped up the process considerably when they realized Dave was coming up the stairs.

Simon, who was ready first, straightened up his shirt before he went out to the hall. 'Hey, Dave.' He greeted. 'Theodore's with Eleanor, so it's just me and Alvin.' He smiled. Dave raised a brow, but didn't evaluate on any nagging thoughts.

'So, where's Alvin?' Dave asked.

'Here!' Alvin said, just emerging from the bedroom. Simon felt a jolt of nerves from seeing Alvin's flushed face and ruffled hair; hoping to high heavens that Dave wouldn't suspect anything. Alvin approached the other two with a smile. 'I'm just about to take a shower, actually.' He informed them. At Dave's inquisitive look, Alvin replied; 'I was out playing basketball.' The eldest lied convincingly. He held up some clothes. 'Just needed to get some spare clothes so I can get dressed in the bathroom.' He smiled once more and retreated to the bathroom.

'You were playing basketball, too, Simon?' Dave mused. Simon looked up at him and nodded. 'How come Alvin's more flushed?'

'You know how he likes to exaggerate everything he does.' Simon shrugged, turning away from Dave and meandering into the bedroom, praying that he was convincing enough to make Dave drop it. Apparently so, since Dave made his way back downstairs. Simon sighed. _Close…_ he thought, setting himself down on his bed.

A smile crept slowly over his lips at what today marked: he and Alvin were mates. Mates! Forever! They were under ten meters away, and Simon _still_ missed Alvin as though he were a hundred miles away. The bespectacled boy hugged his knees to his chest, still smiling as he waited for Alvin to return.

_I hope he realizes how much I love him._ He thought with a glimmer of elation in his heart and eyes. He knew without a doubt, that the same spark would show in Alvin's eyes. And it wouldn't leave for a long time.

That night, at dinner, Dave and Theodore were starting to suspect something going on between Alvin and Simon. For one thing, they kept blushing whenever they accidentally touched, or locked eyes with each other. Another was that their conversations with each other were much too polite to be normal.

'Are you boys feeling okay?' Dave asked. Alvin and Simon blushed.

'Of course, Dave.' Alvin insisted first. 'Why wouldn't we be?' He looked down at his dinner as he said it.

'I don't know…' Theodore agreed with Dave.

'Maybe you guys should head up to bed early.' Dave suggested.

Alvin's eyes shot to Simon for a millisecond before they got back to Dave. 'Sure.' He nodded.

'I'm sure we'll find something to do.' Simon agreed.

'Yeah.' Alvin put in unnecessarily.

Theodore sent a confused look to Dave.

"

Once in their room, Simon rounded on Alvin and kissed him heatedly, fumbling to close the door. The eldest almost desperately hung on to Simon – if not for his smile – and let Simon lead their entwined bodies to a bed; not caring which.

'If I didn't know better, I'd say you're going to mate with me again.' Alvin commented as Simon parted with him.

'If Dave and Theodore weren't here, you wouldn't know better,' Simon smirked, catching Alvin's lips again. He pulled back. 'And by now I think it's fair that we can stop calling it mating?'

Alvin nodded. 'I'd like that.' He agreed with half a smirk.

'Alvin? Simon?' Theodore called from outside the door. 'Can I come in?'

'Uh…' Simon quickly got himself away from Alvin, who could then get off what was evidently Theodore's bed. 'Of course, Theo.'

The green-clad boy entered the room with a sigh. Simon picked up on it.

'What's wrong, Theo?' He asked.

Theodore shrugged. 'I don't know, really…' he admitted. 'I think I want to see Eleanor; but I've already seen her today. I don't get why I want to see her so much.'

Alvin gave Simon a look that plainly said "keep to the basics". Simon nodded. 'Well, Theo,' he started, 'Eleanor's a great girl. I don't blame you for wanting to be with her.' He backed up to his bed and took a seat. 'I'm sure it's normal to miss your girlfriend.'

Theodore blushed a bit. 'G-girlfriend?' He asked. Simon smiled kindly.

'Well, yeah,' Alvin put in, 'You two act like a couple.'

'Act like a couple?' Theodore repeated, unsure.

'Yeah, you always want to be with her,' Simon began, 'you go on outings and you love spending time with her.' He had to hold his tongue from revealing that he knew that Theodore and Eleanor had kissed. 'A couple should be together lots. And you and Ellie are.'

'Well,' Theodore began softly, 'you and Alvin do those things, too.' His uncomfort was evident.

'Yeah, I guess so.' Simon agreed, not evaluating.

'A-_are_ you two a couple?' Theodore finished for them both.

Simon shared a small nervous look with Alvin before he answered; knowing the truth would be inevitable. 'Alvin and I…' he began, but he no longer wanted to play on his words. 'Yes.' He answered. 'We are.'

'But you've _got_ to keep it a secret,' Alvin put in.

Theodore nodded slowly, unsure of how to feel about this information. 'O-okay…' he promised, then didn't continue on the subject. 'Do you think I should ask her?' He asked eagerly, referring to Eleanor.

'To be your girlfriend?' Alvin mused, smiling. 'Absolutely!' He insisted, swiftly making his way toward Theodore. 'You gotta take her some place nice, Theo,' he began, 'dress up a little so she knows you're putting effort into being with her; get her something nice that she'll remember –'

'Like a rose.' Simon put in non-committaly. Alvin glanced at Simon for a moment before turning back to Theodore.

'And ask her just before the end of the date, so it's not awkward.' Alvin finished proudly. Theodore grinned at Alvin.

'Thanks, Alvin.' Theodore said happily. 'And you, Simon.' He bit his lip and turned to leave. _Maybe Alvin and Simon together isn't so bad… they definitely seem happier… and they're still helpful…_ he thought this with a satisfied smile as he exited the room to think about what he was going to do for Eleanor.

""""

Four days later, since the concert was coming up, Dave insisted that the boys help with the preparations. Alvin immediately suggested he and Simon go to the mall to get things that they might need, like clothes or decorations that weren't already being provided. Dave agreed, but they'd be taking Theodore with them.

And on this particular hour, they were doing just that.

Theodore went over to the food court bakery, insisting they'd need food for their breaks, and for the celebration after (though Alvin and Simon were certain that this "celebration" would be a new idea to Dave, as it was to them).

Alvin made Simon come with him to a clothing store, and they scoped it for the right clothing. Simon wasn't convinced they needed more clothes, and no one would notice if they wore older ones, but Alvin wouldn't give in.

About two hours later, they emerged from the shop with three shopping bags; and they made their way back.

As they were alone, Alvin held Simon's hand as they walked through the centre, aiming for that food court and their little brother's approval on the outfits.

Theodore was waiting on a bench for his brothers. He remembered being told that staying put was the best way to be found, and he didn't want to lose his brother's. He'd put in the orders for the food, and also bought a couple of snacks while he waited. He spotted Alvin, first, of course: that true red outfit stood out against the crowd, paling the other colors in comparison. Simon was beside him, holding one bag while Alvin held two.

Theodore smiled brightly in greeting, but the smile dropped a little on seeing their joined hands. This would take some getting used to, that was for sure.

With really nothing to do, the three boys roamed around the shopping centre, occasionally stopping to look for décor or food. But, eventually, the work got quite dull and they left; taking a public bus home, much to Simon's protests ("It's unsanitary!"), and all of their uncomfort due to the load of people surrounding them.

As soon as they got home, Alvin went to drag Simon upstairs while Theodore put away the food, but Dave called the second-born back. Simon sent Alvin a confused look before complying to Dave's request. Alvin frowned for a moment, but he saw that Dave clearly didn't want him there, and he went alone up the stairs and to their bedroom.

'What is it, Dave?' Simon mused. Dave indicated the couch and Simon took a seat, inwardly nervous.

'I know I should have said something when I heard it,' Dave began, 'but, Simon… I-I know about your statement at the sleepover.'

Simon's heartbeat increased. 'O-oh.' He said, trying not to sound terrified.

'Is it true?' Dave asked. 'You're –'

Simon tentatively nodded. 'Y-yes…' he confirmed slowly.

Dave let out a sigh. 'When did this happen?' He asked.

Simon bit his lip and looked to the side. 'Last year, maybe… I'm not entirely sure…' he looked back up at Dave, knowing he needed to place his words carefully and let Dave know he was still unsure about being so public. 'You're not mad, are you?' He inquired.

Dave smiled a little. 'No, of course not.' He insisted. 'I just want to make sure you'll be careful. But, I know you. You're a clever boy, Simon, and I trust you to make the right decisions.'

Simon just nodded, blushing.

'You can go, Simon.'

Simon gratefully stood and left upstairs. When he entered the bedroom, he found Alvin lying on his red-covered bed; his eyes closed and looking peaceful.

'You asleep?' Simon mused, smiling despite himself.

Alvin's blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled fondly as he saw Simon. 'Of course not.' He insisted. 'So, what'd you get in trouble for?' He queried.

'Being gay.' Simon answered with a small smile. 'Dave heard me say it.'

Alvin sat up, a worried look in his eyes. 'Are you okay?' He asked. Simon nodded. He gave Alvin a soft kiss in thanks.

'Shouldn't you be asking something like: 'does he know we're together?'' Simon suggested.

Alvin smiled. 'I was going to…' he said, 'so does he?'

Simon shook his head, no. 'Not as far as I know.' He replied, smiling at Alvin's relieved expression. 'So we're safe for now.' The bespectacled boy concluded.

""""

Two days later, Dave invited the Chipettes and Cruise over for a Friday brunch; much to Theodore's pleasure and Alvin and Simon's repent. The twins were unsure what exactly it would be like when they saw Brittany again; much less Brittany _with_ Cruise.

But, eventually the four chipmunks arrived.

Without so much as a word, Brittany strutted to the table and took a seat next to Cruise, who had arrived slightly earlier. Jeanette did so as well, though much more calmly. In fact, on the whole, she seemed in a better mood than at the sleepover.

Of course, Eleanor was perfectly comfortable being with the boys, and Cruise was no different.

Dave insisted he would be eating in the lounge room so that the kids could talk, and once he was gone it got rather awkward for Alvin and Simon. They realized that everyone at the table knew about them at least being together, and they weren't entirely sure that was such a good thing.

Once, to break the tension, Cruise asked if he could get a photo with all of them. They agreed and joked that this was becoming a regular thing, since every visit, Cruise had gotten a picture. It began at the sleepover, just before everyone left. He used a large old camera he said that his father had left behind. It was the kind which printed out photos when they were taken.

After this they all settled down for lunch. Their conversations were light, and usually started by Cruise or Eleanor about their interests and what they wanted to be when they grew up.

'How about you, Alvin?' Eleanor asked to get someone else to speak.

Alvin smiled. 'Already living the dream, Ellie.' He decreed. Brittany scoffed and Alvin went to retort, but he saw Eleanor's shake of the head and decided it was best to ignore her. He sent a smile to Simon, who returned it softly.

'I can agree with that.' Simon nodded.

'I can't say I can,' Cruise put in with a smile. 'If anything I'm living the nightmare.'

'What happened?' Theodore asked, curious.

Eleanor bumped his shoulder with hers. 'Nothing, Theo, his family's always a nightmare.' She replied.

Cruise chuckled. 'True,' he agreed, 'but Hailey's treating me really bad for some reason.' He shook his head. 'I think Chris might have told her something bad about me..? I don't know.' He shook his head. 'I was so glad when I got invited here.'

'Well, I'm sure you're welcome any time.' Simon insisted.

Brittany laughed derisively once. 'Says the gay one.' She commented.

Simon controlled a blush and Alvin glared at her, but it was Eleanor who spoke. 'Watch it, Brittany.' She warned with a knowing look.

'What?' Brittany mused. 'It's true, isn't it? I mean, why deny it?' She sent Simon a cruel smile. 'Sorry if it offends you.'

'No, it doesn't.' Simon replied blankly. 'But it's good to know you care.'

Brittany's eyes narrowed, but she couldn't find anything to say to him after that. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Cruise, who was looking at her worriedly. Brittany just smiled a little and looked back down at her food. She knew that for Cruise's sake, she should be dropping this. He'd explained and apologized, after all, and she understood that neither Alvin nor Simon were really to blame for anything; but she still couldn't get over Simon taking Cruise away from her.

After another slightly silent half an hour, each chipmunk was finished. Jeanette announced delightedly that she was going home to work on a project. After this announcement of movement, everyone migrated outside, save for Theodore and Alvin, who were washing up.

Brittany decided to make another rebuking remark at Simon regarding Alvin not being there, and Eleanor told her off again. 'Brit, I thought you were over this whole thing.' She said once the four remaining kids made themselves comfortable on the lawn.

Brittany shrugged. 'I can be careful if I want.' She retorted, speaking down to the grass. 'Better to be safe than sorry.'

'You said you'd be more _tolerant_.' Eleanor reminded.

Brittany smiled a little. 'Oh, I am.' She insisted. 'Trust me, I could say way worse, and not just to you, Simon.' She nodded to him.

'Brit.' Cruise said shortly.

Brittany eyed Simon curiously, trying to gather his reaction. He spotted her gaze and shrugged. 'If it helps: I had sex with him almost a week ago.' He deadpanned.

The other three blushed at the short statement.

'Oh god, that was unnecessary.' Eleanor said with a hand over her mouth.

'Wait, Alvin?' Cruise asked, simply to clarify. Simon nodded. 'I don't get it, how was that supposed to help?' Cruise glanced at Brittany, who was sharing a knowing look with Simon.

'As strange as it sounds, Cruise,' Brittany began, 'it helps.' Because, of course, she knew about the whole mating thing. 'Congrats, Simon.' She looked away from him.

'Thanks.'

And then appeared the two missing brothers. 'What are we talking about?' Alvin said, oblivious, as he and Theodore rejoined the group. The four kept silent, each almost amused at the irony.

'Well, you're forgiven.' Brittany replied. 'And I'm sorry.'

Alvin stopped short and eyed her suspiciously. 'I want to believe it…' he said slowly. Brittany laughed.

'Believe it.' She instructed. 'So! How's the concert coming along?'

* * *

><p><strong>Weird place to end a short chapter, I know, but hey. I was struggling to get through the events in this one, because all the good stuff happens next, and I just really needed to get through this one :)<strong>

**School back on proves either difficult or easy to update :/ I'm still uncertain whether writing is easier with school because it's a good relief. Anyway.**

**Update shall be updated shortly.**


	25. Meddling

**Hey all! **

**Below is a love potion idea that I'm pretty sure would **_**not**_** work (so don't try it, whatever you do), but it makes sense in theory :P, so it's more made-up facts, but this time about love potions :)**

**Oh, by the way, this is the official second-last chapter of this particular sequel, but there is a third already planned. I'm rather certain it will be shorter, though. Maybe only 18 chapters… dunno.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two days later, Jeanette had locked herself in her room and was standing over her new chemistry set she'd ordered specially for the occasion. After giving her plan a quick run-through, Jeanette got out the paper with the love potion's instructions. She was careful not to read the wrong page, otherwise she'd end up with some sort of gender-changing potion (which she wasn't entirely sure looked reliable – the process and ingredients didn't make sense!).<p>

She crouched down on the floor and set the page next to the set, then turned to rummage underneath her bed for the ingredients she'd collected over the week. She was lucky enough to get exactly what was on the list from the money she made as a part-time worker at the library. Now it was a matter of the process.

After lunch at the Seville's, Jeanette had marked four spots with red chalk: one on the far side of the Seville household, one on the far side of her house, and the other two centered behind and in front of both houses: creating a kind of oval around them. This, of course, was the range of which the potion may reach, so that when a name was stated, it would be a name within the boundaries, and not a random person from another country.

The other things were simple enough and weren't anything abnormal: it was all about the chemistry, physics and biology working together.

Chocolate was, for example, one of the ingredients; which made sense to Jeanette. Chocolate has a certain substance within it that causes pleasure; so for a love potion, that seemed right. There was a low-affective drug which causes addiction; and a stimulant that made the recipient angry; along with other things like pepper or sugar that, combined, would seriously toy with someone's functioning, and eventually the love potion would be in effect.

Jeanette smiled at how well her plan was working and she took a beaker to fill it with water in the bathroom.

Eleanor saw Jeanette walk briskly into the bathroom and frowned at the suspicious behavior. The tallest sister then hurried back into her room, and Eleanor tentatively approached the room.

She saw the door was a little bit open and she listened curiously.

'Oh…' Jeanette was mumbling, '_boiled_ water…'

Eleanor shook her head as she tried to think what was going on. She opened the door slightly before finally stepping in and announcing herself.

'What are you doing?' She demanded.

Jeanette looked up quickly, startled. 'O-oh, Eleanor – uhm – nothing, really –' she stumbled over her words, but Eleanor was scoping her sister's room.

'Nothing?' Eleanor leant down and picked up the torn page. Jeanette almost attempted to snatch it from her, but knew that that would only lead to a bigger argument. Either way, Eleanor was going to find out.

'It's only an experiment.' Jeanette said softly.

Eleanor recoiled at the paper in her hands. 'Jeanette, a love potion?' She gathered. Then her eyes went wide. 'Oh, gosh, you're not planning on giving it to Simon, are you?' She groaned and gazed at Jeanette desperately. 'We _talked_ about that! He's not in love with you, and it's _so_ wrong to force it!'

'You don't understand, Ellie,' Jeanette replied calmly. 'Simon has been giving Alvin love potions so that Alvin will love him back, and I intend to undo what Simon's done.' She finished.

Eleanor looked at Jeanette in exasperation. 'Will you listen to yourself?!' She exclaimed. 'I can _not_ believe _you_ of _all_ people are _meddling_ in other people's _business_!' Eleanor chided. 'Alvin is _not_ on a love potion, Jeanette, why would you think that? Let them deal with it themselves, even if they are!'

Jeanette shook her head. 'You just don't understand.' She insisted.

Eleanor groaned again and she dropped the paper beside Jeanette. 'I just hope you'll do the right thing, Jeanette.' She said. 'Please, don't just do this because you're jealous.'

And she left, promising to herself that she would tell Alvin or Simon when she saw them next.

""""

Cruise unlocked the front door to his house regretfully. He'd just been back from the Seville's, where he simply hung out with the eldest two – he was starting to get used to Alvin, as well, now – and he was dreading having to come home to his "family", who was still treating him strangely indifferent. More so than usual.

He walked over to the stairs and briefly greeted his mother-figure, Hailey.

'Trying to watch T.V, Cruise – go to your room.' She replied.

Cruise rolled his eyes and continued up.

He saw his ten-year-old half-sister, Thalia, in the spare "hobby" room, playing with one of her dolls. She looked up at him and giggled before she continued. Cruise frowned at the behavior, and continued.

'So, it's true.'

Cruise entered his room to find Chris sitting on his bed, a scrapbook open on his lap and a juice box in his hand.

'What are you doing with that?' Cruise demanded.

Chris shrugged. 'Dunno.' He said. 'I was bored, your room's empty, and this kind of just appeared in my hands.' He smiled. 'A very interesting picture book, I must say.' He looked down at it again. 'Your life must be so depressing…'

Cruise glared at Chris and approached him. 'Hand that back.' He warned.

Chris held up a finger. 'I'm almost finished.' He insisted. 'This is like a diary, right? Just with pictures.' He pointed to one. '"First sleepover in my life" –' he quoted. 'Now that's just pathetic.' He gave a sad look to Cruise who just glared.

'Chris, that's not yours.' He told him. 'You have to give it back.'

'I will, I will,' Chris insisted. 'When I'm finished.' He squinted. 'Oh, wow: "Found out Simon's gay".' Chris chuckled. 'Who's that?' When Cruise didn't reply, Chris continued. 'You have a girlfriend?' He mused. 'Wow, that's something.' He laughed. 'The nerd with the glasses, I guess.'

'She's not a nerd, and no,' Cruise stated. 'It's none of your business, now give the book back.'

'I bet it's a guy, but you didn't want to put in "boyfriend".' Chris said lightly. 'Because we all know you're gay.'

Cruise frowned. 'I'm not gay.' He stated.

Chris smirked, scanning the pictures. 'That's not what Mom thinks.' He remarked in a slight sing-song voice.

Cruise narrowed his eyes. 'You told her I was _gay_?' He gathered. 'Chris…' he shook his head, 'you know how she feels about homosexuals – how could you -?'

'Oh, please,' Chris chided, standing and letting the scrapbook fall to the floor. 'Are you really surprised that I'd do something like this? We aren't exactly "best buddies".' He raised a brow. 'As far as I know, this makes us even.'

'Even?' Cruise demanded. 'How is _this_ even? What are you even getting even _for_?'

'You ruining my life!' Chris shot back. He smiled and shook his head. 'Don't you get that we were doing fine until you showed up? In fact, you show up and Dad dies.'

A jolt struck Cruise's heart at that sentence. Chris had accused him of the reason Arthur died before, but it was as horrid as ever any time he said it. 'He died in a car crash.' Cruise stated in a controlled voice. 'And he wasn't your real Dad.'

Chris shook his head. 'Take this up with Mom, Cruise.' He instructed. 'Oh –' he added, 'But I wouldn't try to talk to her if I was you.' He laughed bitterly. 'Imagine: she not only has to deal with a reckless homeless kid, but a gay one!' He laughed once more before he left the room.

Cruise watched him leave. He realized his fists were clenched and he released them, sighing. He couldn't do anything about it but wait. But he knew something was coming. There was no way Hailey was just going to leave the matter alone. All Cruise could do was wait and hope that some miracle would prevent it from happening.

He stooped down and picked up the fallen book, placing it back on his bed and opening it to the last page. He pulled out his latest photo from his pocket: he and Brittany. He smiled at it and touched her face.

_Gosh, she's pretty…_ he thought slowly. He wondered if it was normal to feel this elated just by seeing someone's picture; but he knew that seeing her would always be the calm in the storm. Somehow, she just made it… better.

He fit the picture into a slot and smoothed it out gently. Beneath it he wrote: _'Brittany Miller – that type of girl who's out of your league but still gives you a real shot.'_ He smiled and closed the book, placing it underneath his pillow for safe keeping before he lay on his bed and studied his camera.

_I should just start collecting photos of all of them…_ he thought sadly, _before Hailey sends me to an orphanage or something…_

""""

'Okay,' Alvin began, pacing slightly in front of Simon, who he'd made sit on his bed. 'I just needed to bring this up: Dave.'

Simon's eyes shifted confusedly. 'What about him?' He asked.

Alvin stopped pacing and looked at Simon. 'Well, you said that "after we mate" we should seriously think about telling Dave what's going on.' He explained. 'Well, I was just thinking that we should kinda start to… ya know… think about it.'

Simon nodded. 'Okay, fair enough…' he agreed. He stood as well, paced and put on a thoughtful look. 'How are we going to approach this...? I mean, we can't just _tell_ him straight up… we'd _never_ do something like that…'

Alvin narrowed his eyes and smiled. 'Are you mocking me?'

Simon smirked. 'Well, think about it: he would expect you to just spit out something important that you don't want him to get mad about.' He reasoned.

'Think about it: he gets mad at me anyway!' Alvin retorted. 'I can't just lay it out like it's nothing…'

Simon tilted his head in reasoning. 'Touché…' he shrugged. 'Well, our safest bet is to act like we know exactly what we're doing, and act as though it's something completely serious, and we're not just doing it because of spring…' he noticed Alvin's reluctant look and smiled at him fondly. 'We can't just "go with it", if that's what you're hoping I'd say.'

'I know, I know…' Alvin said, 'but it would be easier.' He smiled innocently, but he knew there was no stopping Simon once he decided on a plan. 'So… we're just going to bring it up?' Alvin mused.

'Smoothly, yes,' Simon agreed. 'I don't see how else we could soften something like this.'

Alvin shrugged. 'I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' He remarked. 'Because Dave might be in a super happy mood or a really angry mood; so predictions are hard to make.'

Simon smiled and pulled Alvin close. 'As long as we get to be together afterwards, I don't mind what Dave says.' He trapped Alvin's lips in a soft kiss. The eldest sighed in content, with every affection he kissed back and held his brother.

'S-Simon?' Theodore's timid voice called.

The twins parted with a guilty blush and they moved away from each other. 'Sorry, Theo,' They apologized, smiling sheepishly.

'O-oh,' Theodore said, 'I… just… uh – this came in the mail, for you, Simon.' He handed over an A4 envelope. Simon gave it a small frown in confusion. 'I'll leave you guys alone –'

'No, no,' Simon looked up. 'That's okay, Theo.' He insisted with a kind smile. He sat down in the middle of his blue-clad bed and started to wedge open the envelope.

'What is it?' Alvin asked excitedly. 'Did we win something?' He and Theodore positioned themselves so that they could see the paper.

Simon shook his head and chuckled. 'No, it's just an invitation to a science camp.' He explained.

'Are you going to go?' Theodore asked.

Simon sighed as he scanned the paper. 'I don't know… it's five weeks…'

'Okay – no.' Alvin answered for him. 'That is _way_ too long for any normal person to be at a science camp.' He folded his arms. 'Besides, it'll cut into school.'

'By one week, Alvin.' Simon pointed out.

'Still.'

'You just can't stand the thought of me gone, can you?' Simon mused, smirking. Alvin blushed and pouted.

'Well, do you want to go?' Theodore asked curiously.

Simon turned to him thoughtfully. 'I don't know.' He stood. 'I'll talk to Dave about it, first.' He smiled, pecked Alvin on the lips and left for downstairs.

""""

Cruise stood in utter shock, facing his mother-figure as she pointed to the front door.

'W-what?' He stammered, terrified if he'd heard correctly.

'Get. Out.' Hailey repeated, lowering her arm. 'I don't want to see you in this house again. Get your things and get out of my house.' She folded her arms and waited, keeping her cool.

Cruise's mouth was open in protest, but he couldn't muster any words to question or object to the demand. Never had Hailey been so serious about disowning him.

It had been a perfectly fine dinner, until Chris brought up the lie that Cruise was gay, and that he'd found out one of Cruise's friends was gay, too, and they probably met in secret all the time – Hailey had lost it. She'd been yelling at him for fifteen minutes before she stopped and told him to leave.

Now Cruise made his way upstairs, his legs like led and his breathing forcedly controlled.

With shaking hands he packed his scrapbook into his cardboard box full of keepsakes from Arthur Williams, made sure everything was there and that he had nothing that belonged to Hailey or her children. He dropped the box heavily on his bed – or his old bed – and had to pause for a moment, collecting the facts and coming to grips with his situation. He couldn't believe that he didn't have a home anymore. Sure, they were always horrid to him, but Hailey had at least given him the basic things a child needed.

Cruise wasn't at all sure he could fend for himself out there alone.

He couldn't help but lower himself on his bed, his face in his hands as he shook and tried to stifle his tears away.

He told himself to stay strong, and that breaking down like this wouldn't do if he was left alone out there. He needed to get away from here.

Cruise pulled himself together and carefully picked up his box. He shook his head as he began carrying it awkwardly, and he went back. He pulled out a plastic bag from beside his bin and he took it over to his possessions, carefully placing each item into the opaque bag. He exhaled a shaky breath when he was done and he stood, finally willing himself to just do it.

As he descended the stairs, he noticed Thalia looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but he was determined not to even give eye contact to any of this family.

He turned back when he reached the front door, but he was scanning the place he'd called home for one last time before he shook his head and pushed the door open, slamming it closed behind him.

'Good riddance!' He heard Chris yell with a delighted tone in his voice that made Cruise glare at the pavement in front of him. When he reached the street he had to take in a calming breath.

In anger, he was tempted to ruin something of his old house: the fence, maybe, or he could knock over the letterbox – but he knew that doing that would resolve nothing. He just needed to push on.

The night seemed colder than others, Cruise kept a tight grip on his plastic bag and he scanned the street.

_Where can I go..?_ He thought suddenly. There was no way he would allow himself to so easily be hopeless without Hailey or her family, so he didn't want to sleep in a park or on the curb like some homeless person.

Even though that's what he was, now.

_Homeless…_ it was like the word suddenly had a deeper meaning. He looked down, ashamed of his tears and wiping them away with the back of his sleeve.

When he looked up again, he seemed to be almost literally greeted by the warm, golden glow coming from across the street. It felt as though it was calling to him, and Cruise suddenly remembered his friends.

He smiled in relief. If he could have one night, just to gather what he was going to do, he would be fine. And so he began his short journey across the street.

"""

Simon was just about to follow Dave upstairs when the doorbell rang. He looked up at where Dave disappeared. 'I'll get it,' he called, making his way over to the door and proceeding to open it. What stood before him confused him. 'Cruise?' He checked, as though he was delusional. He looked his friend up and down in puzzlement.

'Simon, Dave's nagging us to get to bed –' Alvin stopped short on seeing Cruise standing at the doorway. He curiously made his way over to stand beside Simon. 'What's going on?' He asked, scanning Cruise.

Cruise blew out a breath and looked down. 'I – I had nowhere else to go…' he began, 'Hailey kicked me out.' He looked back up at the twins guiltily. 'Could I stay here the night?'

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Cruise… I was arguing with myself whether or not to put this in, but hey, it works. <strong>

**Sorry for the wait, but since this is the second-last chapter, I had to make sure it was good. I think that's why I'm always so slow to update at the end of a story – I want everything to be right.**

**Thanks for supportiveness and I hope to update soon!**


	26. Ignorance Is Certainly Not Bliss

**Last chapter! This particular story is about to end after 26 long (or short..?) chapters :') I'm stoked at how far this story's come.**

**Just like last time, I'll get straight into the next "book" after this one's done :)**

**So, things are about to go down with the love potion… Cruise had just asked to stay at the Seville's for the night… what will happen at the end of this story? – cue dramatic music –**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Of course you can.' Dave insisted once the twins had let Cruise in and brought Dave up to speed on what went on.<p>

'I'll only be one night…' Cruise promised. 'I don't want to be a bother – I'm sorry for how last-minute this is –'

'Don't be silly, Cruise,' Dave smiled, 'you have to stay as long as you need to work out everything.' He made his way upstairs to prepare a bed for Cruise.

'I-I'm really sorry, guys…' he said softly to the three boys. 'I don't mean to… intrude or –'

'Don't say that,' Simon chided, 'it's not your fault Hailey kicked you out.'

'Yeah, you're welcome here.' Alvin agreed. He smiled mischievously. 'We won't bite.'

Cruise grinned. 'Thank you.' He said earnestly.

'Have you had dinner?' Theodore asked. Cruise nodded.

'Yeah,' he said, 'you don't need to waste food on me…' he put his hands in his pockets and looked down. 'I really am sorry…'

Simon shook his head. 'Will you stop apologizing?' He mused, smiling. 'It's not your fault and we're happy to have you here.' He started upstairs and motioned for Cruise to follow. He did so sheepishly, the plastic bag swinging at his side as he climbed the stairs.

Cruise smiled in thankfulness as he saw Dave working on his temporary bed (one of the air-mattresses from the sleepover) and placing sheets and warm-looking blankets on it. He still couldn't believe what had taken place. Fifteen minutes ago, he was a part of the William's household, now he was homeless. Well, almost homeless.

He still worried about what he planned to do to get by on his own, but tonight, he just wanted to enjoy the fact that he was accepted into this household, and had good friends and a warm bed.

""""""

The next three days, Cruise was still with the Seville's. Dave refused to let him leave if he didn't have a home, and he insisted it would help them with their preparations for the concert to go much quicker.

That third day, Cruise decided he'd go see Brittany and tell her about what had happened. He'd been putting it off, so far, but she deserved to know. He just hoped she wouldn't think any less of him.

He knocked on the door and Brittany answered it. She grinned at Cruise and leaned in, kissing him quickly.

'Hey,' She said as she pulled back.

Cruise smiled his greeting. 'I have something to tell you.' He admitted. Brittany titled her head in confusion, but she stood aside to let Cruise in.

"

'So, where are you staying?' Brittany asked with an eyebrow raised. They were sitting on the living room floor's rug, comfortably talking about Cruise's situation. So far, Brittany was taking it well.

'With the Seville's.' Cruise told her.

Brittany smirked a little. 'With Alvin and Simon.' She gathered. 'How's that going for you?'

Cruise smiled. 'Well, it's much better than being with Hailey.' He told her. 'Besides, Alvin and Simon keep anything they might do in private. I haven't heard or seen anything other than k-kissing.' He looked down for a moment to gather his thoughts. 'Brittany…' he began, 'y-you don't think… any less of me for being…' he looked up at her worriedly. 'H-homeless?'

Brittany chuckled. 'You're kidding right?' She mused. 'I was _hoping_ you'd be out of that house – it's good for you to be away from your so-called "family".' She shrugged. 'I guess it's great that you're with Dave, I mean: he's a really great dad.'

'I-I'm not really a part of his family,' Cruise pointed out. 'I don't know if I want to be. See, Chris hated me for all these years because I ruined his family. I just came into it expecting to be treated the same; but they weren't my siblings, Hailey and Arthur weren't my parents – I just don't want the same thing to happen with the Seville's.' He blew out a breath. 'I don't want to ruin their family.'

'So what's your plan?' Brittany asked. 'If you don't plan to stay with them, where will you go?'

'I don't know, yet.' Cruise shrugged. 'I need to find a job, find a house…' he shook his head. 'I wish I had more time to prepare.'

'You can always stay here if you get tired of the Seville's.' Brittany offered (rather hopefully). 'I have a big room.'

Cruise grinned. 'I'll keep that in mind.'

Brittany sighed and stood. 'Do you want to go for a walk?' She asked.

Cruise stood as well. 'Sure.' He eyed her. 'Might I ask why the sudden idea..?' He mused.

Brittany smiled conspicuously. 'Well, Miss Miller told me to run down to the shops right about now… and…' she bit her lip. 'I don't really want to say goodbye to you just yet.' She held out a hand and Cruise took it as they began to walk.

Eleanor passed them on her way to the kitchen; she was holding a plate full of cookies she'd just baked. She eyed their joined hands and smiled, shook her head and kept walking.

As she placed down the plate, she heard an exclamation from upstairs and narrowed her eyes at the ceiling suspiciously. _Jeanette I hope you know what you're doing…_ she thought sadly.

""""

Brittany smoothed out her skirt as she scanned herself in the mirror, the next morning. She was smiling pleasantly: her first date with Cruise was this afternoon. Eleanor passed her and scanned her bright smile.

'Somebody's in love.' She commented.

Brittany frowned. 'I'm not in _love_, Ellie.' She remarked.

Eleanor chuckled. 'Whatever you say.' She continued to her room.

Brittany's frown dropped to worry as she looked back at her reflection. 'Am I in love..?'

"""

'So back to our idea of telling Dave.' Alvin stated as he and Simon were finally alone in the living room downstairs, next to each other on the couch.

'It's _that_ important to you?' Simon asked, amused.

'Well, no,' Alvin folded his arms, 'but we've had Cruise as a distraction, and while Dave's still in a good mood, it might be the best time to tell him.'

'Well, what's your plan?' Simon asked with a smile.

Alvin frowned. 'I don't know!' He accused. 'You're the smart one!' He glared at Simon when he laughed at him. 'Why are you laughing at me?' he pouted.

'You're so cute when you're angry at me,' Simon insisted.

Alvin struggled to remain annoyed. 'Don't call me "cute"…' he said. Simon chuckled and Alvin smiled despite himself. 'And no, I do not have a plan. Any of mine you always prove it wrong.'

Simon cupped Alvin's cheek. 'Alvin… "just going with it" is not a plan…' he said in sarcastic seriousness, unable to keep the smile off his lips. 'That's just lazy.' He grinned when Alvin narrowed his eyes into a glare and he kissed Alvin softly.

Carried away, Simon shifted their positions and he lay on top of Alvin, their kiss becoming deeper.

'Ah –'

Simon stopped and pulled back, looking over his shoulder to Cruise standing at the doorway. He looked back at Alvin for a moment before he got off him and stood, facing Cruise. 'Hi.' He said shortly, knowing they were sprung.

Cruise nodded. 'Am I interrupting something..?' He asked, eyes shifting from Simon to Alvin.

'Of course not.' Simon insisted, ignoring Alvin nodding out of the corner of his eye. 'D-did you need something?'

Cruise pointed in front of him. 'Just going through to the kitchen.' He told them, briskly walking to his destination.

Simon heard Alvin break out in small sniggers and he turned with a smile. 'What's so funny?' He asked.

Alvin shook his head. 'His expression when he saw us,' he explained, chuckling. 'He was all like "wha-?"' Alvin widened his eyes to mock Cruise's reaction and pointed in front of him. He laughed a bit before he stood and made his way over to Simon. Simon eyed Alvin with an amused smile.

'You've taken to Cruise really well, haven't you?' He mused. Alvin shifted his gaze.

'I never said I _hated _him.' He defended weakly. '…I guess he's nice to have around…'

'Admit it, Alvin, he's a good friend.' Simon smiled.

'He's okay…' Alvin folded his arms.

'Alright, don't strain yourself.' Simon smirked and placed a small kiss on Alvin's lips. The eldest made a protesting sound when Simon pulled back. He smirked at Alvin's protesting, open lips. He leaned in and whispered softly in Alvin's ear. 'How about meeting me in the basement and we'll see where that kiss takes us..?'

Alvin went crimson at the suggestion and nodded when Simon stood back, still smirking.

""""

Brittany paced her room, still thinking about what Eleanor said. She couldn't be in love: she barely knew Cruise two months! Love! That was ridiculous!

_Besides…_ she thought proudly_ love is much too overrated. Even if I was in love, I don't want to be. Heartbreak is something I want to avoid for as long as possible. I like him. He's great to talk to, shy but fun… but I don't… love… him… does he think I do? Is he in love with me? I hope not. If so, I might have to set him straight._

She jumped when the doorbell rang. That would be Cruise.

""

'Yes!' Jeanette exclaimed. Eleanor leaned against her sister's door curiously. 'Yes, it's ready!'

Eleanor's eyes widened and she shook her head. 'No,' she shook her head, turning and making her way down to the front door. _ I'll have to warn Alvin and Simon…_

She ran down the street and around the corner, cursing Jeanette for being so selfish. _What is that girl thinking? She's so paranoid! They're in love, not under some sort of spell!_

She reached their house and knocked on the door hurriedly.

Theodore opened it and smiled at her brightly. 'Ellie!' He hugged her quickly.

'Hey, Theo…' Eleanor smiled and pulled back. 'I can't talk right now, where's Alvin or Simon? I have to talk to him.'

Theodore shrugged. 'Well, they were in the basement, but I'm pretty sure Alvin's upstairs now.'

Eleanor blew out a breath. 'Thanks, Theo.'

She made her way quickly to the basement and knocked loudly. There was a slight pause, then the sound of footsteps, then Simon opened the door. His cheeks were flushed and he was smiling, but he managed a curious look when he saw Eleanor.

'What's going on, Ellie?' He mused.

'I need to talk to you,' she insisted. Simon let her in and closed the door a little. The youngest Chipette eyed Simon's bench and the amount of items on the floor and frowned. 'What in the world have you been doing down here?'

'Uh –'

'No – never mind, Simon,' Eleanor took a deep breath and told the bespectacled boy what exactly was going on. He listened well, but he kept a sort of amused smile on the whole time. '– and just now, she finished and was really happy.' Eleanor ended. 'And she'll be on her way over. Simon, you have to make sure she doesn't come near you or Alvin.'

Simon folded his arms. 'Eleanor, what you're saying can't be right.' He reasoned. 'I've been working on this "love potion" idea for a long while, and it hasn't worked for me.' He shrugged. 'Why should it work for Jeanette?'

Eleanor's argument blanked. Why _should_ it work for Jeanette and not Simon? They were both equally good in science and equally clever… 'I…' Eleanor looked down. 'Simon, she's really determined to split you and Alvin up, so…' Eleanor shrugged. 'Just… I heard how excited she was – it sounds like this thing is really going to work.'

Simon shook his head. 'It can't, Ellie.' He told her. 'If it could work, I would have done it by now.'

Eleanor then remembered the piece of paper. 'But, she's got this paper telling her how it works, and you're creating yours from scratch –'

'Even more reason why it won't work.' Simon interrupted. 'Some old theory written down to trick someone desperate is sure to fail. It's like witchcraft: it doesn't actually exist.'

Eleanor was at a loss for words. She knew in her heart what Simon was denying was the complete opposite of what she believed, but it was impossible to argue with the blue-clad boy. She didn't know anymore why she was so convinced.

'Just, please, be careful…' She gave in. 'She'll keep trying, no matter what this potion does or doesn't do.'

Simon smiled. 'Sure.' He agreed. 'But only because you seem really shaken up about this.'

Eleanor nodded and she made her way out. With a hopeful leap in her heart, she remembered that she could still tell Alvin. He might believe her a lot better than Simon.

As she began to head to the stairs, Theodore called her back.

'Eleanor!' He smiled as she turned to him with a weak smile. 'Wanna go for a walk?'

Eleanor looked up at the stairs, then back at Theodore. _Maybe Simon's right…_ she thought. 'Sure, Theo.' She smiled and they both left, Eleanor looking back at the stairs with a reluctant feeling ebbing away at her. She couldn't help but wonder if she should have said no.

"""

Alvin blew out a breath as he scanned his comics. Needless to say, his mind was on other things. Simon, to be precise. He couldn't get those amazing grey eyes out of his mind, that small "I know everything" smirk and his smooth, seductive voice. A smile crawled across Alvin's lips as the eldest thought of what he and Simon just did in the basement. Leaving it to the basics: Alvin was sore. Blissfully, sore.

Before he could begin concocting a plan for the same activity to happen again, a small knock on the door dragged him back to reality.

He briefly looked up, then smiled in excitement – assuming it was Simon – and got up, walking briskly to the door and turning the knob. 'Geeze, twenty meters away and I still can't stop thinking about –' he stopped talking when he was met with Jeanette's green eyes. 'Oh.' He said, not really meaning to sound blunt or disappointed. Jeanette smiled a little.

'Sorry if I'm interrupting something,' she began politely, 'but I wanted to talk to you. And apologize.' She held up a small mug filled with coffee. Alvin stood to the side, allowing her in and eyeing the coffee.

She passed it to him once he'd set himself on his bed and offered her a seat on Simon's desk chair, which she moved closer to Alvin. She took it with a murmur of thanks.

'I'm not entirely sure what you're apologizing for.' Alvin admitted, taking a sip of the coffee. He almost sighed at the perfect flavor and temperature, and gratefully took another mouthful.

Jeanette smiled a little apologetically. 'I'm afraid I was judging you a little too harshly. For being with Simon.'

Alvin nodded knowingly and swallowed his third rinse of coffee. 'I'm sure it takes some time to warm up to.' He agreed. 'And I'm sorry that you and Simon don't spend time together like you used to.' He took another sip.

Jeanette shrugged. 'I'm coping with that.' She insisted, eyeing Alvin as he drank. _Halfway there…_ she thought. 'Besides,' she continued, 'I want you both to be happy.'

Alvin smiled and swirled the coffee in his hand before going for another mouthful. He swallowed. 'I'm really glad _we're_ back on speaking terms, too.' He said.

Jeanette nodded. 'Well, I guess I'd better get going.' She stated.

Alvin swallowed a large mouthful. 'A-are you sure?' He asked politely.

'Yeah,' Jeanette insisted. 'Enjoy the coffee, Alvin.' _While it lasts…_ she thought guiltily.

Alvin nodded and held it up. 'It's great.' He agreed. He looked down at it. 'What'd you put in it? He took another swing.

'Just… a home-brand brew.' She smiled as Alvin sculled the last of it. 'With some milk… oh, and five drops of a love potion.'

Alvin almost choked. 'W-what?!' He demanded, standing and letting the mug fall to the floor. He looked frantically at Jeanette with a hand at his throat.

Jeanette nodded. 'Five drops of love potion,' she repeated. 'Oh, but don't panic: it's not _me_ you'll fall for.' She insisted.

Alvin held his head in panic. 'Jeanette, _why_?' He asked desperately.

'Because, Alvin, don't you see?' Jeanette motioned to the mug. 'Simon's been drugging you with his own love potion. Once mine has worn off, you'll be back to normal, and any love potion he's given you before will be ineffective.' She shrugged with a pleasant smile. 'You're welcome.'

'No,' Alvin shook his head, getting slightly dizzy, 'Jeanette, you don't understand – Simon hasn't been able to get an actual love potion to work – I love him; we –'

'Simon's potion was strong enough to make you believe anything.' Jeanette noticed. 'Tell me, Alvin: if Simon can't get it to work, then why is he still working on it? Six months is an awfully long time to be working on a failing project, isn't it?'

Alvin was starting to feel woozy. He tried to feel where his bed was, but his hand kept missing. 'N-no, he's just d-determined, that's all,' he insisted, holding onto his bedpost for support after his hand found the contact. 'J-Jeanette, I can't d-do this to Simon,' he felt his legs weaken and he let himself collapse on the floor. 'How c-could you..?' He felt his eyes gloss.

Jeanette crouched beside Alvin as he arched his back in attempt to rid the weak feeling, lying now on his side. 'It's for your own good, Alvin, it really is.' She told him.

Alvin groaned, shaking. 'I-I'll never l-leave him… I promised him b-before we m-mated…' he tried to find the strength to get up, but it failed him and he remained where he was.

Jeanette's eyes flashed with shock. 'You mated?' She demanded. Alvin nodded.

'Twice.' He managed a smile.

'No, no, no. If you were under an outside influence, like a love potion, you actually haven't.' Jeanette chided. She shook her head. 'He made you mate with him…'

'I… love… him.' Alvin groaned. 'D-don't you get that? I love him,' he screwed his eyes shut as he felt even his vocal chords weakening.

'No.' Jeanette stood over him. 'You _hate_ Simon Seville. You love Brittany Miller.'

Alvin's shaking slowly resided to a shiver, then stopped completely. He opened his eyes. 'I know.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well!<strong>

**I hope that it's obvious to everyone that Jeanette's potion **_**did**_** work, if not – the potion worked.**

**I'll get stuck into the next story, but please be patient – school calls for four assignments that I need to get done in the next two weeks :D **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! See you when Spring 3 makes its appearance on **

**Thank you for all your support!**


End file.
